Strength of Family
by Jedimaster10
Summary: FINALLY UPDATE! CHAPTER 3 TROUBLE BEGINS! After Chichi's death, Goku must raise Gohan and Goten alone. But when things threatens to tare them apart, they must fight to stay together. Gohan's been shot and the trouble beings for the Sons.
1. Prologue Part 1

Strength of Family  
  
I went and revised this a little. It may seem a little choppy that is because it's telling the most important parts. Hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to review! Tell me what you think.  
  
The Prologue is in two parts because it would be too long if I didn't.  
  
Full summery: After Chichi's death, Goku must now raise Gohan and Goten alone. But stuff threatens to tare them apart. They must fight to stay together. But there is one obstacle Goku doesn't know if he can over come. Learning to love again. But can an old friend from the past help Goku to love again?  
  
Note: I changed a few things around. First, Goku is still alive. Tein and Launch is married and has a son named Tenshion. Gohan and Videl meet shortly after the Cell Games. And Vegeta will slowly change over time. Gohan still trains and is still the strongest in the universe. And Goku isn't as dumb or naive as he is in the shows.  
  
Happy reading! And don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Still doesn't own DBZ. (arms crossed and pouts)  
  
Prologue  
  
Part 1  
  
She paused back and forth, worrying. She didn't know where they were. Her boys should have been home by now. Where could they be?  
  
She, like the world, watched as her husband and son fought Cell. Her son shocked the world for what he had done. A boy, only 11 years old, defeated the monster. Every channel covered the Cell Games. Every person stopped what they were doing and watched. Their lives and the lives of every being on the planet rested upon the shoulders of a boy. If this boy lost, then it was over. She sat and watched, along with her father. Yelling from the small house could be heard. When the father stepped down and the son started to fight, her father had to restrain her. She had begged her husband not to let their son fight.  
  
The world watched as this boy ascended to the next level. She knew what that transformation meant. There were only a few who know as well. The reporter at the scene, kept asking, how could this boy be stronger then the World Champion?  
  
The front door opened and standing there were her boys; cuts, bruises, and clothes ripped. Her husband smiled and waved. Unable to contain herself, she ran to her husband. He wrapped her up in his muscular arms as she wept. Still crying, she hugged her son. She was beyond relief to see them home safe. The quite mountain area wasn't going to be quite for much longer, as shouting erupted.  
  
"GOKU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU LET GOHAN FIGHT, AFTER I ASKED YOU NOT TOO! YOU KNEW I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO FIGHT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT KIND OF FATHER ARE YOU? LETTING YOUR ONLY SON FIGHT THAT MONSTER!"  
  
"Calm down, Chichi." Goku put his hands out as a shield. "Gohan was the only one who could defeat Cell."  
  
"What about you? Why couldn't you beat him?" Chichi demanded.  
  
"We were evenly matched. I knew I couldn't defeat him. Gohan could. You see, Chichi, Gohan's the strongest fighter in the universe. Ever since we were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I knew Gohan was the one. That's why I made him become a Super Saiyan. He has this hidden power that only wakes when he becomes angry. I knew if Cell could get him angry, then Gohan could defeat him. I knew he could do it. The only reason why I fought Cell so he could see how he fought, his techniques, his flaws." Goku explained.  
  
Chichi looked at her son. She couldn't help not be mad or proud. "I'm so proud of you, Gohan. My little hero." She did a complete 180-degree change. She hugged her son. "And you." she said, kissing her husband.  
  
"Maybe now we can go back to being a family again." Goku said putting his arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
"And maybe we can expand that family. Like we originally wanted too." Chichi added.  
  
"I guess I'm back to studying again." Gohan spoke up for the first time.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I have to agree with your mom this time, Gohan." Goku said, shocking Chichi.  
  
"Can I say one thing?" their son asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I have a brother?"  
  
The parents smiled at their son. The four celebrated their victory that night. She can relax now. Her boys were home, for good.  
  
One Week Later. . .  
  
A cup of hot coffee was sat in front of Goku. He took a sip as Chichi poured herself a cup as well. "What do you think of Gohan going to school?" Chichi asked as she sat down next to her husband at the kitchen table.  
  
"You mean a regular school?" She shook her head. "I don't see what would hurt. He wants a normal life. How much of a normal life can you get by going to school?"  
  
Chichi was surprised by his answer. She never would have expected that from him. He was actually agreeing with her. Before, all he cared about was his training. What changed? "He can be around kids his own age and fine my future daughter-in-law and give me grandbabies."  
  
"He's only eleven, Chi. He's too young to have a family."  
  
"If I had my way, we would have been married when we first met."  
  
Goku smiled at the memory of their first meeting. How could he forget that day. Of course he did forgot about Chichi until that day at the World Tournament when she showed up, years later.  
  
"Gohan, can you come down here please?" Chichi shouted, interrupting Goku's thoughts.  
  
Gohan walked down the hall and into the kitchen. "What's up?"  
  
"Sit down, son. Your mom and I want to talk to you about something."  
  
Gohan sat down at the table, hands folded together. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"How would you like to go to school?" his mom asked.  
  
"School? With other kids?" Gohan asked, a little stunned.  
  
"Yes. You can met kids your own age and make friends your own age. And fine my future daughter-in-law.  
  
You know how I want grandkids."  
  
"What about training?"  
  
"Training is still second, next to your study. There will be time for training after school and when your homework is done and on the weekends. But school comes first." Goku answered.  
  
"Dad, are you feeling well? What happened to dad, mom? Is there a new evil that took over dad's body?"  
  
Goku laughed. "No, son. I just think your mom is right about your studies is all."  
  
"What do you think?" asked Chichi.  
  
"I get to go to school and have a normal life." Gohan's face lit up. "When do I go? Where will I be going?"  
  
Several Days Later. . .  
  
"Orange Star Elementary School."  
  
Goku and Gohan looked up from the magazine they were looking at. Chichi laid a pamphlet down on the table in front of Gohan. The boy picked it up and the two started to look through it.  
  
"Where is Orange Star?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Satan City."  
  
Both men blinked several times. "Isn't that where the World Champ lives?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes. It's the best elementary school there is. So is the high school. You have to go and take placement tests the day after tomorrow."  
  
"I can't believe this. This is totally unfair. Two weeks ago, we didn't know if we were going to live or die, now we have to take a test." a blonde hair girl whined.  
  
"We have to get on with our lives," her raven hair friend said, from her left.  
  
"How's your dad doing?"  
  
"He hasn't left his dojo since he came home. Every time I try to get him to come out, he just murmurs about being weak and no kid was going to up stage him." answered the raven hair girl.  
  
"Have they figure out who the kid was?" a blonde hair boy asked, sitting in front of the raven hair girl.  
  
"No. I wonder why he hasn't come forward. He would be famous and rich." the blonde girl, Erasa, said.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want the fame and publicity." the other girl stated.  
  
"Who knows. That boy can be anywhere. Hell, he could be going to school with us and we wouldn't know about it." the boy, Sharpner, exclaimed.  
  
The blonde girl looked over at the door. "I wonder what's taking Mrs. Yuska so long?"  
  
"Mrs. Yuska is talking to someone. Looks like the principle, a boy and his parents." the raven hair girl, Videl, said.  
  
The door opened and Mrs. Yuska and the boy walked in. The boy had spiky, jet black hair that defied gravity. A book bag swung over his shoulder. He looked at the class nervously. They stood at the front of the class. "Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student. Everyone, please meet Gohan Son. He scored a perfect on his entrance exam. Gohan, tells us a little about yourself."  
  
"He's a cutie." Erasa whispered to Videl.  
  
"Ah ha." Was all Videl could say as she stared at Gohan.  
  
"My name is Gohan. I live in the 439 Mountain Area. I live camping, fishing, martial arts, reading. And I'm the only child."  
  
"The 439 Mountain Area? You must be very dedicated to your studies." the teacher exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." the demi-Saiyan said.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat next to Videl and we'll get class going. Videl, can you please raise her hand?"  
  
Videl raised her hand and Gohan took the seat to her left. As he was sitting, she smiled at him. He smiled back.  
  
At lunch, Videl told Gohan he could sit with her and her friends. They sat down across from Sharpner and Erasa.  
  
"Hi, I'm Erasa and this is Sharpner."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Gohan."  
  
"So, Gohan, did you really travel 500 miles to get here?" asked Sharpner.  
  
"Yeah. I could have gone to the nearby village, but my mom wanted me to go to the best school."  
  
"You do marital arts?" asked Videl. "If you do, maybe I can get my dad give you some lessons."  
  
"I've been training since I was four."  
  
The three friends were shocked.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Who was your sensi?"  
  
"Four years old?"  
  
"I guess my dad won't be of any help." Videl muttered.  
  
"Who is your dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Why the World Marital Arts Champion, Hercule Satan." Erasa stated.  
  
"You're Hercule's daughter? Wow. I didn't know he had a daughter." the young Saiyan replied.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Why? You must be proud of your dad." Gohan wanted to know why Videl felt this way. He knew Hercule isn't as strong as he makes himself out to be.  
  
"He's been bruiting ever since the Cell Games." the raven hair girl said.  
  
"Oh. You mean when Cell swatted him away like a fly?"  
  
"How embarrassing." Videl hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Maybe you might know who the boy is, Gohan." Sharpner changed the subject.  
  
Gohan nearly panicked. He had thought people would forget about the boy who defeated Cell. If the world found out it was him, his life would be over. "No. Why does anyone want to know?" What? Are you kidding? That boy defeated Cell! A boy our age! He has to be the strongest person on this planet. He did something the adults couldn't do. That boy is famous. Everyone wants to know who he is. He'll be rich and famous forever. Schools, cities, streets, will be name after him. Not to mention the girls that would want him. Lucky kid." Sharpner exclaimed.  
  
"How can you say that? It's been all over the news." Erasa said.  
  
"I don't watch much TV. Has anyone stopped to think that maybe he doesn't want people knowing who he is? He just wants to live a normal life like any other kid? That maybe he doesn't want the fame or the publicity? Maybe he just wants to be left alone?" Gohan stated.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner looked at each other. Videl glanced at Gohan. Somehow he looked vaguely familiar to her. But where? She was agreeing with the new kid.  
  
"Maybe he want to be alone with his family." Videl added.  
  
Gohan turned to her and smiled. "I'm not the only who thinks that."  
  
"Tell us more about yourself, Gohan." Videl wanted to know more about the new kid. Gohan was glade she switched the subject of the conversation.  
  
Life was indeed gone back to normal. Or as normal as the Sons could get. Gohan was finishing up his second week of school. He was enjoying himself. He had several friends, everyone liked him, and he was glade no one was calling a nerd or a bookworm. He was worried about what everyone would think if they found out he was smart. Chichi and Goku was happy for their son. Goku had meant what he said about training. Every night when Gohan got home from school, he went straight up to his room, do his homework, eat dinner and the rest of the evening, he could train. The only thing he didn't like about school was gym class. He had to hide his strength so he wouldn't hurt anyone or have them find out he beat Cell. Videl and Gohan had become good friends. She still thinks he looks familiar and still can't figure out where though. Chichi has been teasing Gohan about finding himself a girlfriend who would be her future daughter-in-law. The demi-Saiyan had told them Videl was Hercule's daughter. At first, Chichi wasn't sure she wanted him to hang around her. Gohan had argued that Videl was nice and nothing like her father. She couldn't be blamed for what her father was. Goku thought it was cute. The World Champ's daughter was friends with the savior of the world. Hercule had tried to prove to everyone he was the strongest fighter, only to be knocked aside like a bug. Goku had wondered if the games weren't broadcast or no one saw who really defeat Cell, if Hercule would had taken the credit. Hercule was a fraud and a cheat after all. He probably would have.  
  
Chichi and Goku have been talking about having another child. Chichi wanted a girl. Goku, didn't care. As long as the baby was healthily. Their son kept telling them he wants a baby brother. If it was a girl, he didn't care. He would still train the tike.  
  
"Don't forget your science test on Monday." Mrs. Yuska said as the bell rung, signaling the end of school.  
  
Gohan had gathered his stuff and was about to head out of the door when he heard someone call his name. He turned towards the voice. The voice belonged to Videl.  
  
"What's up, V?" he asked.  
  
Gohan had started calling Videl "V" or "Vivi" as a nickname. He was the only one who calls her that. Videl liked the nicknames. It was something only she and Gohan shared. If anyone else called her that, she would punch them. She was still thinking up a nickname for him.  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me study for the test?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great! How about Saturday? Does that sound okay?" she asked.  
  
"Saturday is fine. Maybe after we're done studying, we can hangout for awhile. Do you want to study at my house or yours?" Gohan replied.  
  
"How about your house. Will that be okay with your parents?"  
  
"They wouldn't mind. They keep telling me to bring home some of my friends. But I have to warn you about my mom."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She wants grandkids. So if she starts about weddings and grandkids, don't encourage her. That's all she's been talking about."  
  
Videl laughed. "I'll be careful. Call me tonight to tell me what they said."  
  
"Sure. Talk to you later. Bye."  
  
Gohan waved as he hurried out of the room. Erasa stepped up behind Videl and smiled.  
  
"You like him, don't you." the blonde said.  
  
"Yeah." Videl wasn't paying attention to what her friend was asking. Her mind was still on Gohan. Ever since they meet, she hasn't been able to get him out of her mind.  
  
"I knew it. You two are perfect together."  
  
The blonde's words finally sunk in. "We're only friends. That's all."  
  
"Sure. How come you can't keep your eyes off him? Or doodling his name all over your notebook? Hmmm?" Erasa said as she walked out into the hallway.  
  
"You're crazy, Erasa. We're only friends." Videl denied, following her friend.  
  
"I'm home!" Gohan shouted as he walked into the house.  
  
He didn't see his mom in the kitchen, cooking. He didn't smell dinner cooking either. Hell, there wasn't anything being cooked. He wondered where she was. If she had gone out, she would have left a note saying so. He didn't see his father anywhere. Sometimes his dad was out training when he comes home or helping his mom cook.  
  
Gohan searched for their Ki. They were in the house, in their bedroom. He started walking down the hallway to the room when he heard noises. Noises he wished he wasn't hearing. The thought grossed him out as he fled back to the living room. He knew what they were doing. And it grossed him. He turned the television on to drown out the noises that were still in his head.  
  
Goku rolled onto his back, out of breath. He put his hands behind his head as he stared up the ceiling. Sweat trickling down his forehead. He felt weight on his chest and stomach. He looked down to see Chichi snuggled up against him. Her head resting on his chest, right over his heart. His arm circled her shoulders to hold her close.  
  
He loved his wife deeply. More then she would ever know. He had promised himself while he, Gohan and Piccolo were training for the Androids and while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, if they win and there was finally peace, he would make it up to Chichi. After all she had been through, standing by as he went to fight, not knowing if her husband would be coming back. She had lost him once when Raditz came, then nearly lost him when Namek exploded and when he had the heart virus. Chichi deserved better. A better life then the one faith had dealt. He was going to be a better husband and a better father to Gohan. Gohan, his son.  
  
He couldn't be more proud of him. But he had also hurt him along the way. For the first four years of Gohan's life, he was there, every minute of the day. Then Raditz came. His evil brother kidnapped his son; he was unable to prevent it. He wasn't strong enough. If it weren't for Gohan's hidden power, he wouldn't have escaped. Goku had wondered how things would have turned out if things went differently that day. Who know where they would have ended up? Then for a year, Gohan had to survive alone out in the wild. Then Vegeta and Nappa arrived. Then Namek, Garlic Jr., the Androids and then Cell. Ever since that day at Kame Island, his son's life was filled with battles after battles. It wasn't until the night they defeated Cell, Gohan was sound asleep in his bed. Goku had gone up to check on him. He had stood in the doorway for some time, just staring at his son. That's when it hit him. Gohan never had a childhood. His childhood was spent fighting, see death and horror. And how badly he had hurt his son. It cut into Goku's heart like a knife. Goku hoped now life would be back to normal, like it was, seven years ago.  
  
"I love you, Chichi."  
  
"I love you too, Goku." Chichi looked up only to be captured by his lips.  
  
The kissed turned passionate as they laid there, in each other's arms. This was what both had missed over the years. Their love. Sure they made love before. But this time it was different. Something had changed. Chichi liked this change. She had wanted her life and family back. She had gotten her wish. Gohan was going to school, Goku was home more often, but still trained. Life was perfect. No more battles, evil monsters trying to destroy the planet. She even finally excepted Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien. She was still working on Vegeta. She didn't like how he could treat everyone as if they were lower then him. But from the stories Goku and Gohan had told when Trunks was killed by Cell and how Vegeta flipped, there might be hope for the arrogant prince after all.  
  
Chichi wanted to stay in bed, snuggled up against her husband. But she knew she have to get up and get dinner ready. Gohan would be home soon. She sighed at the thought of her son. He was growing up fast. She only wanted the best for him. And she wanted him to give her lots of grandkids. "Gohan's home." Goku announced as he felt his son's Ki in the living room.  
  
"Better get dinner started." Chichi said as she started to get up.  
  
Goku stopped her by kissing her. He kissed down her neck to the base where he licked the bit mark. His mate shivered as a wave of pleasure washed over her. The bit mark, a symbol of their love and to let the world know, they belonged to each other, as Saiyan mates.  
  
"Saturday is the Full Moon." he whispered into her ear. She smiled. The Full Moon. She won't be getting any sleep that night or the next two nights. "A preview later?"  
  
"After Gohan goes to sleep." A loud growling noise interrupted them. Goku looked sheepish as he gave the famous Son smile and put his hand behind his head. "Better feed you. I don't want you to die from starvation."  
  
"Guess not." Goku laughed.  
  
They finally got up and dressed. He wouldn't let go of her as they walked down the hall. They found their son sitting on the couch, watching television.  
  
"Next time, give warning." Gohan called from the couch. "Are you trying to scar me for life?"  
  
"Sorry, son." Goku said.  
  
Chichi stood at the kitchen counter, chopping up vegetables for soup. Goku had his arms around her waist, holding her from behind. He was kissing her bit mark, which was making Chichi giggle.  
  
"Goku. Stop that. I'm trying to make dinner."  
  
Gohan, from the couch, rolled his eyes. "Do you mind? I'm in the same room!"  
  
"Wait until you're older. You'll be doing the same thing." the tall man said as he started to help cook dinner.  
  
"Gross."  
  
"How was your day, sweetie?" his mother asked.  
  
"Okay. I have a science test on Monday. Videl asked if I would help her study for it. Is it okay if she comes over on Saturday? We were planning on studying and then hangout."  
  
"Videl? The same Videl who is a girl and whose father is Hercule Satan?"  
  
"Yes, mom. The same Videl." Gohan said, getting a little annoyed at his mom's constant nagging about girlfriends and grandkids.  
  
"So we finally get to met this girlfriend of yours." Goku exclaimed, teasing him.  
  
"We're only friends!"  
  
"Sure you are. Is that why you keep talking about her? And why you wrote her name on your notebook with a plus sign and you name next to it?" Goku loved to tease Gohan about him and Videl.  
  
"AHHHHH! WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT THORUGH YOU HEADS! SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gohan shouted in frustration as he throw his head back against the back of the couch. "YOU PEOPLE ARE DRIVING ME NUTS!"  
  
"Ah, come on, Gohan. I'm only teasing." Goku said walking over to the couch and looked down at his son.  
  
"You're starting to sound like mom, now. Are you sure you're still my dad? And not some clone or android?"  
  
"It's me. Go do your homework before dinner."  
  
"Anything's better then listening to you two. I'm going to be scared the rest of my life. I'll have to go to a shrink for the rest of my life." Gohan muttered as he walked down to his room. The sound of a door being slammed shut, echoed through out the small house.  
  
"Poor Gohan." Goku exclaimed as he got a pot of rice fixed on the stove.  
  
"He's growing up. Our little boy is growing up. And there's nothing we can do."  
  
"I know." Chichi heard the sadness in his voice. She knew what he was probably feeling.  
  
"Goku, don't go beating yourself up over this. You did what had to be done. You were protecting your family and Earth. Gohan knew that. We missed you terribly when you were gone. He's going to need you still. Who do you think he'll go to when he's confused and has questions about girls and sex? And about mating? He'll be going to you. He looks up to you. We'll learn from our mistakes in the past and make sure they don't happen again." Chichi stated as she rested her hands on his chest and looked up into his ebony eyes.  
  
"I know." He looked at his wife, puzzled. "You've changed your opinion? What happened?"  
  
"Thinking. Lots of thinking."  
  
"I promise, I'll be a better husband and father." Goku kissed her passionately.  
  
Saturday morning came quickly. Videl was coming over around eleven. Goku and Gohan decided to train a while before she came. They staid close to home. Both father and son powered up to Super Saiyan. Neither one wasn't paying attention to what was going on around them.  
  
Videl decided to come early, that way they could get some more studying in. An hour before she was due, her scooter flow down the road towards a small dome shaped house. All night she couldn't wait until morning. For what, she really didn't know.  
  
As she got closer to the house, she saw two figures outside, fighting. She figured it was Gohan and his father. But what she saw shocked her. Goofing around in front of her was the boy and the fighter from the Cell Games.  
  
Goku and Gohan finally noticed Videl. Both looked like a deer caught in headlights. Chichi had emerged from the house when she heard the scooter. In a state of shock, Videl slowly got off the red scooter and slowly walked towards the Saiyans.  
  
"G. . . G. . . .Gohan? Is that you?" Videl asked. "Y. . .you're the boy who defeated Cell?"  
  
"Yes." Gohan said stepping up to her.  
  
"I don't believe it." Videl came out of her shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she yelled.  
  
Gohan backed away, cringing. "I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS? GOOD FRIENDS TELL EACH OTHER SECRETS AND TRUST EACH OTHER! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING? NEXT YOU'LL TELL ME YOU'RE AN ALIEN!"  
  
"Actually, I'm half alien, half human." the young man added.  
  
"Huh? I was being sarcastic. You're an alien?" the young girl was shocked again.  
  
"Yeah. You see, my dad is an alien and my mom is human." Gohan searched her eyes to see if she was believing him.  
  
"My best friend is an alien. This is so bizarre."  
  
"Videl, this is my mom, Chichi, and this is my dad, Goku." Gohan introduced his parents.  
  
This brought Videl out of her shock. She turned to the woman and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Son. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Call me Chichi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Videl. Gohan has said some wonderful things about you. You're all he talks about."  
  
"Really?" The young girl looked over at her best friend.  
  
"So, you're Videl," Goku smiled as he walked over. "Gohan's girlfriend."  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?" Gohan  
  
shouted, face turning beat red.  
  
Goku smirked. "Sure, son."  
  
Videl looked between both father and son. It hit her what Goku had said. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WE'RE ONLY FRIENDS!"  
  
Chichi clapped her hands together and beamed. "You'll make the perfect wife for Gohan."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Gohan, you know how I want grandkids."  
  
"Mom, I asked you not to mention weddings or grandkids. Can you please not embarrass me?"  
  
"Ah, come on, Gohan. We're only joking." Goku spoke up.  
  
"I see what you mean." Videl whispered to Gohan.  
  
"Videl, if you're going to be marrying Gohan, there is one thing you'll have to have. It's the only thing that can control a Saiyan. A frying pan. Don't worry, dear, I'll give you one. It works. Trust me."  
  
"Oh no. Not the frying pan!" Goku shrieked, backing away from Chichi.  
  
"What's a Saiyan?"  
  
"I think it's best if I tell you everything. Lets go inside." Gohan said taking his friend's arm and guided her into the house.  
  
Inside, Gohan guided Videl over to the couch. Goku sat in the chair as Chichi took the last seat on the couch.  
  
"Gohan, what's going on?" asked Videl.  
  
"I'm half human, half Saiyan. My dad is a Saiyan from a planet called Vegeta-sei. Saiyans were once a powerful race of warriors. They look just like humans, except they are born with tails. On a full moon, if a Saiyan sees it, they turn into Oozaru. A giant ape. Once in a Oozaru form, strength is doubled or even tripled. The only way to stop a Oozaru is to cut off the tail." Gohan explained.  
  
"A tail? Since you're part Saiyan, wouldn't you have been born with a tail?" his friend asked. Chichi went to the fireplace and took down the picture of the family, when her baby was four. Before the Saiyans arrived. She walked back over to Videl and handed her the picture. Videl looked at the picture and laughed.  
  
"You were cute when you were little." Her eyes fell upon the tail. "What happened to your tail?"  
  
"Vegeta cut it off."  
  
"Why would he do that for?"  
  
"I'll get to that part." Gohan said.  
  
Something Gohan said finally dawned on her. He had said Saiyans were once a powerful race of warriors. She wondered what he meant by it. "What did you mean by were once a powerful race? Did something happen?"  
  
"The Saiyans worked for a tyrant named Freiza. He was powerful and he ruled the universe. He had the Saiyans purge planets of their civilizations and then sold the planet to the highest bidder. Freiza was afraid that a Super Saiyan would be born and defeat him. Because he couldn't let that happen, he destroyed the planet. Nearly wiping out the Saiyans." Goku added.  
  
"What's a Super Saiyan? If you were on the planet, how did you survive?" she asked Goku.  
  
"I wasn't on the planet. I was either on my way here or already landed." the father answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"From what I was told, when a Saiyan was born and their power level was below a ascertain number, they were sent out. I guess when I was born, my power level wasn't very high, so I was sent here,"  
  
"To purge the planet so this Freiza guy could sell the planet." Videl finished. "So, you're the only survivor?"  
  
"No. There is one other. Vegeta. He was off planet at the time."  
  
"Vegeta? Named after the planet?" the young girl asked.  
  
"Yep. His father was king of the planet." her friend exclaimed.  
  
"Vegeta's a prince?"  
  
"An arrogant one. Treats everyone like they're lower then him. Rude, demanding, cares nothing about his wife and child." Chichi spoke up.  
  
"That's not true, Chichi. Vegeta cares about Bulma and Trunks. If you would have seen him when Trunks died, then you would think differently." Goku said, defending Vegeta.  
  
"What's a Super Saiyan?" Videl asked. "And how did Gohan beat Cell?"  
  
Goku started from the beginning. He started from living with his grandpa to now. Videl sat, wide eyed and hanging onto every word they said. She had heard stories about a King Piccolo and the Ox King. She just thought her father was only telling stories and everything was from a story. She couldn't believe that seven magical balls, could bring someone back to life. She excepted everything they said and promised not to tell anyone. Their secret was safe with her. Videl thought it was pretty cool to have a friend who was half alien. And who beat Cell.  
  
Chichi had dragged out the baby pictures of Gohan, Videl laughed as his mother told embarrassing stores. Gohan had asked his father to make his mom stop. Goku debated whether to stop Chichi or join in. He decided to share a few embarrassing stories while they were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan thought he was going to die from embarrassment. Finally, Gohan grabbed Videl's hand and dragged her to his room so they could study.  
  
After two hours, they stopped studying. Videl asked if she could see some of his moves and to see what a Super Saiyan looks like up close. Gohan took her to the cleaning where he and Goku trains. She asked if he could teach her how to fly. He was more then happy too.  
  
Later that afternoon, Goku was helping Chichi hang up the laundry. A chopper landed not from the clothesline. The wind from the chopper, blow the flesh cleaned clothes everywhere. Goku watched as a man with a big afro jump out the chopper.  
  
"Oh look, the world champ is here." he whispered sarcastically to Chichi.  
  
"Goku, hush." she scold him.  
  
"I'm looking for my daughter. Where is she?" Hercule demanded.  
  
"First off, couldn't you have landed somewhere else? I just finished the wash. Second; Videl is with Gohan. She's fine." Chichi pointed out.  
  
"She said she was coming here to study for a test. Videl hasn't returned home." Hercule said.  
  
"They finished our studying and they're hanging out." Goku said. "Relax. Gohan won't let anything happen to Videl."  
  
"He better not. She's not suppose to be hanging around boys. She has to get my permission first. Who are you?"  
  
"Gohan's parents. I'm Chichi Son and this is my husband, Goku."  
  
Hercule looked at Goku closely. Goku looked very familiar. So did the name. Then it dawned on him. "Y. . . you're the legendary Goku, the famous Martial Artist." Goku and Chichi looked at each other, puzzled. "I didn't know I was famous and a legend. Hehe." Goku said, putting his hand behind his head and gave his famous smiled.  
  
"Of course you are. You're the only kid to make it to the finals. All your matches were amazing. With all the tricks you did."  
  
"Tricks? They're not tricks."  
  
"They're not?"  
  
"Hey, daddy!"  
  
The three looked up in to the sky and saw Gohan carrying Videl. She waved at her father. Hercule freaked when he saw his little girl. As soon as they landed, her grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Gohan.  
  
"You're not to date a boy unless he's stronger then me." her father said.  
  
"Well, Gohan is stronger then you." Videl pointed out.  
  
"Oh really? He doesn't look that strong." Hercule said, looking at Gohan.  
  
This pissed Chichi off. "DOSEN'T LOOK STRONG? I HAVE YOU KNOW, MY GOHAN IS THE STRONGEST FIGHTER IN THE UNIVERSE. IF IT WASN'T FOR MY BOY, YOU WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Goku had to hold his wife back from attacking Hercule. "Calm down, Chi."  
  
"How can I prove to you I'm stronger then you?" Gohan asked, a smirk on his face. His Saiyan side kicking in.  
  
"Fight me."  
  
"Daddy, don't. Gohan can seriously hurt you."  
  
"He be lucky to land a punch. What do you say?"  
  
"Fine. Not here. There's a clearing not far from here."  
  
Gohan started to walk away. The others followed. Five minutes later, they arrived at the clearing. He and Videl had just left this place when they heard Hercule yelling.  
  
Goku, Chichi and Videl stood off to the side as Gohan and Hercule faced each other. The boy told Hercule to try to hit him. The man throw every punch and kick he knew. Gohan easily blocked them. The boy did a low kick to knock the man's legs out from under him. Before the World Champ could hit the ground, he was then kicked in the stomach and was sent flying into a tree. Hercule was knocked unconscious.  
  
Goku and Gohan carried Hercule into the house. They laid him on the couch as Chichi went to get a senzu bean. Videl had gotten a class of water to splash on his face. Hercule finally woke up an hour and five glasses of water, later. Goku told the other man to eat the senzu bean. As soon as it took effect, Hercule bolted up right. He couldn't understand how one minute he was in pain and the next her was completely healed. The Saiyan father explained about the healing properties of the senzu bean.  
  
"What are you? No kid could be that strong." said Hercule, staring wide eye at Gohan. "The only other kid who is strong like that is the boy who defeated Cell."  
  
"Daddy, Gohan is the boy who defeated Cell." Videl told her father.  
  
"What? He doesn't even have gold hair."  
  
Gohan looked over at both of his parents, silently asking for premise. Both shook their heads. Gohan stood away from everyone and powered up. Hercule's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"It's you! But how?" asked the man.  
  
"This is a Super Saiyan." the young man stated.  
  
"A. . . a what?"  
  
"A Super Saiyan. Like I said, if it wasn't for my boy, you would be dead." Chichi crossed her arms, looking very proud.  
  
"You can't be human." Hercule was babbling.  
  
"He's half human." Videl added.  
  
"Did you say, half human?" he asked his daughter.  
  
Gohan powered down. They had to explain to Hercule about the Saiyans and everything else. In the end, Hercule believed them, but was still a little leery though.  
  
Chichi made Videl and Hercule stay for dinner. Neither father nor daughter could eat because they weren't use to how Saiyans ate. The human father asked Chichi how she could stand to watch them eat. She just replied that "You get use to it".  
  
As evening was rolling in, Goku started to act very strange. Chichi and Gohan knew what was wrong with him. To Videl and Hercule, they just thought something was wrong. Gohan told his friend that it was best that they leave. Tonight wasn't going to be a good night for visiting. When asked, he explained that it was something to do with Saiyan mating. All he knows is that every full moon, his parents act weird and he goes camping during the full moon. Videl asked where he was heading this night. Gohan was going to go stay up on the Lookout. She asked if she could come too. She would like to see this Lookout and meet Dende, Piccolo and Mr. Popo. By this time, Goku had disappeared into the house, waiting for Chichi. Chichi told her that she'll need to ask her father. Videl asked her father if she could go camping with Gohan. At first, Hercule was going to say no, until Videl mention that he could stay with them Sunday and Monday night because of school. Hercule liked that idea. He gave his permission. Gohan told Videl they'll go back and get her stuff and then they'll head to the Lookout.  
  
Gohan ran inside to grab his stuff. He ran by his father, who was impatiently waiting for Chichi. When he got outside, he told his mother that Goku was waiting and he was impatient. Quickly saying goodbye to her guests and telling Gohan to be good and be careful, she hurried up into the house. The ride back to the Satan mansion was anything but quite. Both Hercule and Videl were asking questions. Mostly about Cell. Once back at the mansion, Videl gathered her stuff and Gohan carried her to the Lookout. She was amazed that Gohan knew God. They were best friends. Piccolo had started to tease them as well. Gohan knew, he would never hear the end of it.  
  
"Today we're going to start talking about the Legendary Marital Artist Goku." The teacher announced.  
  
The class was excited by the news. Well, not the whole class. Gohan and Videl looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They knew all about the Goku. Gohan had grown up hearing about his father's adventures as a kid. So learning about the Saiyan was no bid deal. As for Videl, she had heard the stories from Gohan.  
  
"The Legendary Martial Artist. Wow." Erasa exclaimed.  
  
"Everyone at the dojo wants to meet him and maybe get a few pointers or even a private lesson." Sharpner told his friends.  
  
"I highly doubt that." Gohan spoke up.  
  
The teacher over heard their conversation. "How's that, Gohan?" Mrs. Yuska asked.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan. How do you know?" someone asked.  
  
Gohan looked around the class. He became a little nervous. He knew he couldn't tell them Goku was his father. He didn't want to deal with all the questions. "I. . . just know."  
  
Videl picked up on her friend's nervousness. She could understand why. If the class knew Gohan was the son of the legendary martial artist, no one will leave him alone. And questions about his past will be brought up. And someone might connect Goku and Gohan to the Cell Games. And also might figure out it was Gohan who defeated Cell. She had to help her friend.  
  
"If he wanted to give lessons or what not, don't you think he wouldn't have disappeared? Maybe he just wants to be alone with his family?" Videl spoke. She looked over at her friend and smiled. Gohan smiled back.  
  
"That is very true, Videl. Now, not much is known about Goku. As a boy, Goku trained under the famous Turtle Hermit. Like I said, not much is known about his life and his training. At the 21st World Tournament, Goku made it all the way to the finals. He is the youngest to ever make it to the finals. In the finals, Goku faced off against Jackie Chan."  
  
Mrs. Yuska went on to tell the class about Goku's fights in the tournaments, defeating the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo. Several times Gohan couldn't help but roll his eyes. Some of the facts were wrong. It was as if someone changed them because they didn't really knew what happened. Several times he was tempted to correct this teacher. But decided not to.  
  
"The 23rd World Tournament was where Goku proposed to his opponent, Chichi. This isn't known until later that Chichi was the daughter of the Ox King. Now some of you may have heard storied about the Ox King. Stories say the Ox King was evil and ruthless. And he didn't change until after the wedding of his daughter."  
  
That's not true! Grandpa changed when he first met dad. The villagers loved him after that. Gohan thought.  
  
"Now the fight with Ma Junior in the finals are now in the history books. The only one, besides his friends, who saw what truly happened during the fight, was the announcer. So there is no footage of the fight." stated Mrs. Yuska.  
  
"I thought Ma Junior was King Piccolo?" a red hair boy asked.  
  
"It was." Answered Mrs. Yuska.  
  
"No, it wasn't." All eyes turned to who said it. "Ma Junior's real name is Piccolo. But he's not King Piccolo. He's his son. Before King Piccolo died, he spite out an egg. That was how King Piccolo reproduced. The egg hatched and during the three years before the tournament, Piccolo grew up. The only reason why he even entered the tournament so he can defeat Goku." explained Gohan. "He wanted revenge on Goku because he killed his father."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sharpner asked his friend.  
  
"Mrs. Yuska, some of your facts are wrong. For starters, the Ox King changed when he first met Goku. And the villagers loved him after that. The reason Goku proposed at the tournament was he promised Chichi he would marry her when they were kids. That's why she was at the tournament."  
  
"If you know what really happened, please tell us." the teacher told Gohan.  
  
"Yea, Goku defeated Piccolo. But he could have killed him after he won. But he didn't. He let him go. After the tournament was over, Goku and Chichi got married." explained the Saiyan.  
  
"Goku married a princess. So he would be a prince then."  
  
"No wonder no one has seen him. If you're royalty, you don't have to do anything."  
  
"Man. It must be nice."  
  
"He's not a prince."  
  
"Gohan, will you stop it. How do you know all this stuff?" a boy stated.  
  
"When Chichi got married, she gave that life up so she could have a quite, peaceful life with her husband."  
  
"That's right. The only information about the Son family is that a year after they were married, they had a son named Gohan." Mrs. Yuska announced.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Gohan. The Saiyan knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret anymore. And Videl knew. She felt sorry for him. She knew what he would be going through.  
  
"I know all this stuff is because they're my parents."  
  
The class was shocked. They stared opened mouth at him. Everyone, except Videl. Sharpner got over his shock and leaned forward to slap Gohan on the shoulder. The Saiyan turned to his friend.  
  
"Your parents are Chichi and Goku? The daughter of the Ox King and the Legendary Martial Artist? And you never told me? Gohan, I thought we were friends!" Sharpener yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan!" Marker added.  
  
He shrugged. "I never knew my dad was a legend."  
  
"Then you must know the Turtle Hermit." the teacher stated.  
  
"Master Roshi? Sure. He's nice and funny sometimes. But he's a dirty old man. Roshi also taught Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Choutzue."  
  
"Yamcha? The baseball player?" Angela shrieked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who else do you know?" someone asked.  
  
"Mr. Satan, Bulma, Piccolo, Vegeta, Dende." the young Saiyan named. Again, the class was quite. "What?"  
  
"Bulma? As in Bulma Brief? The president of Capsule Corp?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's kinda like a second mom to me. She is my godmother. She and my dad have been friends since they were kids."  
  
"Have you been to Capsule Corp?" a girl asked.  
  
"All the time. I have my own room there. What's the big deal? Videl's been there as well." stated Gohan.  
  
"Videl! You're holding out on me!" This time it was Erasa who shrieked.  
  
"Sorry, Erasa." Videl shrugged.  
  
"Wait a minute. Gohan, you mention Piccolo. The same Piccolo from the 23rd tournament? The same Piccolo who's father wanted to destroy the planet? The same Piccolo we were just talking about a few minutes ago?" Marker asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's good now. He and my dad are good friends. Piccolo was my first sensi before my dad started training me. Of course, at the time, his training methods were different. And hard."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"How old were you?"  
  
Gohan thought back to that time. Things were different back then. "I was four. My dad got pretty hurt in a fight. The person who my dad fought, warned us that two people were going to hurt my family. Piccolo took me so he could train me. For six months, I had to learn to survive on my own. And then for another six months, Piccolo trained me. This was done so I could help fight."  
  
"Where was your parents during this time?"  
  
"My dad was in the hospital for a good while. It took him the whole year to recover." answered the young Saiyan.  
  
"Who could have hurt the great Goku so badly that it took him a whole year to recover?" Tidus, another of Gohan's friends asked.  
  
"His brother."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"His brother?"  
  
"Come on, Gohan, tell us what happened?" asked Erasa, battering her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Master Roshi was having a reunion. My dad took me so everyone could me met. And to show me off, I think. Bulma and Krillin were the only once who showed up. We were having a great time until this man showed up. It turned out to be my evil uncle. We didn't know my dad had a brother until then. You see, my dad has no memory of his family. The only person he remembers is his grandfather, Gohan, who raised him until he died. Anyway, my uncle wanted my dad to help him take over the world. And if he didn't, he would kill him. So to make my dad do as he was told, my uncle kidnapped him. Piccolo showed up to help fight my uncle. During the fight, my dad got seriously hurt." explained Gohan. Of course, he had to edit it some. He couldn't tell the class he was half alien and half human.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"You have a screwed up family, man."  
  
"Thanks, I know."  
  
Videl looked at her friend. She knew all of Gohan's secrets. So what if Gohan's family isn't normal. They were still a family and they loved each other. I wouldn't mind being part of that family. Where did that come from? That thought surprised her. They were becoming close friends. But was she beginning to like him more then just a friend?  
  
"Next, you'll tell us you beat Cell." Tidus said.  
  
This made Gohan extremely nervous. All he wanted to do was run and hide. Putting his hand behind his head, he gave the famous Son grin and laugh. "No. No. No. Not me. I couldn't have beaten Cell. My dad's stronger then me. And he was evenly matched against Cell."  
  
When she head that, Videl looked wide eyed at Gohan. He just let it slip that Goku fought Cell. As soon as the last word left his mouth, Gohan realized what he just did.  
  
"Shit." Gohan mumbled to himself.  
  
The class couldn't believe what they just heard. The Great Goku fought against Cell and was evenly matched with the monster. The room was an eerie silence. Gohan slouched down in his chair. Now he wished he could run and hid. He knew he was in for it.  
  
"Your dad fought Cell? Then he must have been the second fighter, the one who let the kid fight. If your dad was him, then you were the one. You defeated Cell!" Tidus yelled.  
  
Gohan held his hands out in front of himself, as if to defend himself and shook his head. "No. No. It wasn't us. We were at Capsule Corp during the fight. My dad had a run in with Cell after he announced the Cell Games. My dad wanted to fight. But my mom begged him not to. She was afraid he might loose. Honestly, it wasn't us. I don't know who those people were."  
  
"You sure, Gohan?" Mrs. Yuska asked, stopping to stand next to the young Saiyan.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Yuska. It's the truth."  
  
Tidus looked doubtful at his friend. Something about Gohan's story didn't sit right with him.  
  
"He's telling the truth. His mom even said so herself." Videl jumped in, to rescue her friend.  
  
"Rats. Here I thought I figured out who the kid was who defeated Cell." Tidus snapped his fingers. He still wasn't sure about his friend's story.  
  
By the end of lunch, the whole school knew Gohan's father was Goku, the evil Piccolo was his first sensi and Bulma was his Godmother. First graders went u to Gohan and told him he was their idol because of his dad. The cheerleaders made up a cheer about him. Now everyone wants to be his friend. When the last bell ending school rung, Gohan couldn't wait to leave. The moment the bell rung, the young Saiyan grabbed Videl's hand and flew away as fast as he could. Within fifteen minutes, they arrived at the Son house.  
  
The smell of cooking fish filled the house as the two kids entered. Chichi was standing at the stove cooking while Goku sat at the table, looking through the mail. Both looked up when they heard Gohan and Videl enter.  
  
"Hi, sweetie. How was school?" asked Chichi.  
  
Gohan ignored his mom and headed straight to his room, mumbling. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Goku asked, walking over to Videl.  
  
"The school now knows you're his dad." the girl answered.  
  
"How?" he asked. "Mrs. Yuska was talking about the Legendary Martial Artist, you. She got some facts wrong and Gohan corrected her. Needless to say, the class was speechless when they learned that he also knows Bulma. Then he accidentally let it slip that you fought Cell. Then Tidus figured out that both of you were at the Cell Games. And that Gohan was the kid who defeated Cell. But Gohan denied it. They bought it for now. All day, the first graders kept going up to him and telling him he's their idol. And he also has a following among the second graders. The third graders voted him as their class president. And I think the fourth graders built a statue of Gohan and worshiping him like some kind of god. And we can't forget the cheerleaders. They made up a cheer about him. Then you have the sixth grader cheerleaders. Little hussies." Videl stated, crossing her arms and looking pissed.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know I was that famous. Poor kid." the father exclaimed.  
  
"That's one thing he didn't what. Lets hope no one fines proof he killed Cell. We don't the publicity. We like our quite life. That's why Gohan never stepped forward to take the credit. We don't' want reporters snooping around and discovering things we don't want people toknow." explained the mother.  
  
"I know. That's why I helped him out. He told them you weren't at the games. And that you were at Capsule Corp during the fight. And that Goku wanted to fight but you begged him not too. Because you were afraid of loosing him. And I said that was true because you told me yourself. I knew you guys didn't want it know about certain things and that's why I promised to keep your secrete."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, how long has he been saying 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid'?" asked Goku.  
  
"All day. He won't quite saying it." The girl stopped to think. "You know what, I think the sixth graders are planning something. They kept whispering and passing notes. I heard one of them talking about the sacrifice. What ever that means."  
  
Gohan stomped into the kitchen, grabbed one of the chairs and sat down. He folded her arms and slammed them down on the table. The others looked at him. The parents felt sorry for their son. They knew Gohan didn't want any part of his life revealed. They were surprised how calmly he told Videl. As if he was looking forward to telling her. Of course it was a lot easier to tell her after she discovered Gohan beat Cell. Goku and Chichi had also noticed how the two act around each other. And how Gohan is always talking about her. There is something going on between them. For now, they would just stand back and see what will happen. In her thoughts, Chichi was already thinking wedding and grandchildren.  
  
The morning sun shinned into the windows as it landed in Goku's face. Squinting, he rolled over on his right side to lay an arm around his wife. His arm only found sheets. Opening his eyes, he found the other half of the bed emptied.  
  
At first, he thought she was cooking breakfast. But he didn't smell any food. He searched for Chichi's ki and found her in the bathroom. Another day. It's been a week now. For a week, Chichi's been sick. In the mornings, she would spend most of it throwing up. But as the day goes on, she feels better. Goku had told her if she wasn't any better in a week, she was going to the doctor. Getting up, Goku goes to the bathroom and opens the door. He found her in the same potion as before. She looked up at him from her position on the floor.  
  
"You're going to the doctors." Goku said in a stern voice.  
  
"I'll be fine." Chichi said.  
  
"It's been a week. And you're going, Chichi." Goku crossed his arms. Chichi saw the determination in his eyes and knew she wasn't going to win. He had to threaten her he'll drag her to the doctors if he had to. And he meant it.  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Chichi said, standing up. Goku waited as she cleaned herself up and the two headed downstairs to fix breakfast.  
  
"Are you going to call Doctor Chew?" Goku asked, pouring some juice and handing it to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Doctor Chew was the family doctor. Chichi have been going to him since she was a little girl. Doctor Chew had delivered Gohan. He knew Goku and Gohan were Saiyans.  
  
"The last time you were this sick, was when you were pregnant with Gohan."  
  
"Goku, I'm fine. I'll call Doctor Chew when his office opens."  
  
"You better. If not, I will."  
  
Goku kissed her on the head and told her he was going to get a shower before Gohan woke up. Before leaving the room, she told him to wake Gohan up after he got out of the shower so that way their son could actually sit down and eat breakfast instead of shoveling it down at he runs out of the house. After getting out of the shower, Goku quickly changed and woke up Gohan. The young man groggily got up and got ready for school. As he was walking down the stairs, he was nearly run over by his mother as she ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Mom's sick again, I see." Gohan exclaimed, sitting down at the table with his father.  
  
"Yep. She's going to the doctors today." the father said.  
  
After Gohan left for school and the dishes were done, with Goku's help, Chichi called the doctor. Two hours later, Goku and Chichi were flying towards Satan City.  
  
Goku sat, twiddling his thumbs. It's been almost two hours since Chichi had gone back to see the doctor. The doctor's office was crowded anywhere from infants to the old. The office was able to squeeze her in. He wondered what was taking so long. He started to think. Chichi was pregnant with Gohan the last time she was sick. Could this mean Chichi was pregnant again? He didn't want to get his hopes up just in case she wasn't. The two wanted another child and have been trying to have one.  
  
A nurse stepped into the waiting room and called for Goku. She lead him back to the examining room Chichi was in. His wife sat on the exam table. There was no one else.  
  
"Chichi, what's taking so long?" he asked, walking over to her.  
  
"Doctor Chew is waiting for a test result." she answered.  
  
"For two hours?"  
  
"Oh, no, just an hour. The first hour we talked. He asked how everyone was doing. He was shocked to learn Gohan beat Cell and not you."  
  
At that moment, Doctor Chew walked in. The doctor was tall with short graying-blue hair and a beard. "Goku, it's go to see you. The last time I saw you, you, Gohan and Krillin were wearing bandages. Something about a fight with three androids?" Chew asked, shaking Goku's hand.  
  
"It's been that along?" Goku smiled as he shock his hand. He turned series. "Doctor Chew, what's wrong with Chichi?"  
  
"Nothing nine months won't cure."  
  
"What are you saying?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Congratulations. You're pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The husband and wife looked at each other and smiled. Goku hugged his wife. They were finally going to have another child. Gohan was going to have a baby brother or sister. They left the doctors soon after. They went shopping to get a few things. Goku told his wife, he was going to add a room for the baby. That way Gohan can still have his own room. They couldn't wait to tell Gohan. That night after Gohan got home from school, they sat their son down because there was something they wanted to tell him. Gohan was thrilled. He couldn't wait. He was going to have a baby brother or sister. After they told him, he had gone to call Videl to tell her the good news. The next day, Goku told the rest of the Z fighters. Everyone was happy for them, except Vegeta. But in his own way, he was happy for them. Bulma had told Chichi and Goku, Trunks now has a playmate.  
  
Goku, with the help of Gohan, built the extra room. Chichi was already starting to decorate the nursery. She wanted clowns but Goku wanted dragons. To make along story short, Chichi won. The Sons were becoming friends with Hercule. Hercule even invited them over to dinner. The man approved of Gohan. One; he liked the kid. Two; he knew Videl was in good hands and Three; he knew Gohan could kill him without a thought.  
  
Everything was going fine. Chichi's mood swings were getting worse, which wasn't anything new. While pregnant with Gohan, Goku use to get hit with the frying pan ever second. He had asked her why. It was because he got her pregnant. One night, Hercule and Videl were over for dinner. Herucle made a comment and it pissed Chichi off. All three men were hit by the deadly frying pan. Videl was spared because she was her future daughter-in-law.  
  
Three months have pasted and Chichi had started to show. She was already complaining about being fat and how Goku doesn't love her anymore. Goku would always give her a hug and tell her he still loves her, no matter what she looks like. It usually quiets her down, for a little while. For a couple of days now, Chichi hasn't been feeling well. At first, they thought it was because of the pregnancy. But Chichi could tell something else was wrong. She decided to wait a week. If this feeling didn't go away, then she'll go see the doctor. After a week, she still wasn't feeling good and didn't go to the doctors. Goku knew something was wrong. He had begged her to go. As the days pasted, Chichi seemed to become weaker and paler. Goku couldn't stand it. Something was seriously wrong. Going against her wishes, Goku called the doctor. Doctor Chew wanted to see Chichi right away. Scooping her up in his arms, they headed towards the doctors.  
  
At the doctors, Goku had gone in with her to see the doctor. The moment Chew saw her, he knew something wasn't right. He checked her and the baby and both seemed fine. He was sending her to the hospital to get some tests done.  
  
After leaving the doctors, they headed straight to the hospital. They spent a good portion of the day there. By the time they left, it was almost time for Gohan to get out of school. Goku telepathically told Gohan to meet them at the front of the school.  
  
When school got out, Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Sharpner walked out together. Goku and Chichi were waiting. Gohan asked if everything was all right. He had known his mom wasn't feeling good. They have to wait for the tests results. Goku suggested they eat out so she wouldn't have to cook. The family spent the evening enjoying themselves. Goku kept asking his wife if she was okay or if she wanted to head home. She was fine.  
  
The next day, Chichi had just finished making lunch when the phone rang. It was Doctor Chew. The tests results had come back. He needed to see them right away. Something appeared in one of the tests. Chichi and Goku sat in Chew's office. Both were clearly nervous. The doctor was seeing a patient at the moment. They were told to wait in his office. Goku held his wife's hand. He didn't like all this waiting. Different possibilities of what could be wrong ran through their heads. Neither one had said a word since they left the house.  
  
"Where is he?" Goku demanded, his patients were running thin.  
  
"Sweetheart, he's a busy man." Chichi stated padding his hand.  
  
The door opened and Doctor Chew walked in. The man looked troubled. He sat down at his desk and opened a file that was lying there. "Thanks for coming."  
  
"Doctor Chew, what is wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
"The results came back. Something was found." said the doctor.  
  
"What is it?" Chichi wanted to know.  
  
"There is no other way for me to say this."  
  
"Just say it." exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Chichi, you have cancer."  
  
To Be Continue. . . . .  
  
There you have it. That's just the first part of the Prologue. Thought it would be best to end it here. Tell me what you think.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Prologue Part 2

Strength of Family  
  
Hope you're enjoying this. But sadly, Prologue Part 2 isn't complete. I got so far and stopped. Some stuff came up and I couldn't get back to it. So I'm posting what is done. Thought you would like to read everyone's reaction to the news. Don't worry. As soon as I get it finished, I'll repost this chapter. It may be some time before that happens.  
  
mind talk  
  
Happy read!!!!! And don't forget to review!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Still doesn't own DBZ. (arms crossed and pouts and sniffles)  
  
Prologue  
Part 2  
  
"There is no other way for me to say this."  
  
"Just say it." exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Chichi, you have cancer."  
  
Neither husband nor wife could speak. They weren't expecting this. She thought maybe she was coming down with a cold or something. Goku squeezed her hand, to the point of braking it. Chichi didn't noticed the pain.  
  
"Cancer?" Goku chocked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know this wasn't what you wanted to hear. I wish I was wrong. I had the tests redone three times." said Doctor Chew.  
  
"What about the baby?" Chichi asked.  
  
"We'll have to keep the cancer away from the baby. If we caught this a month ago, then I would have suggested aborting the pregnancy. But it's too late."  
  
Doctor Chew explained what was going to happen. Because Chichi was pregnant, the doctor couldn't' have her start any of the treatments until after the baby was born. She and the baby were going to be carefully watched.  
  
Chichi was in a state of shock. She didn't speak much as Goku took her home Once at home, she went straight up to bed. Goku just sat and thought about what was going to happen. Gohan walked into the house, book bad dragging on the floor. He saw her father sitting on the couch, face buried in his hands. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" Gohan asked, sitting down next to his father.  
  
Goku looked at his son. He tried to keep the tears back. He has to be strong for Chichi. So will Gohan. "The test results came back. Your mom has cancer."  
  
It felt as if someone punched Gohan in the chest. His mom has cancer. "What about the baby?"  
  
"Doctor Chew is going to do everything in his power to keep the cancer away from the baby. You're mom is pretty sick. It's going to be rough." explained Goku.  
  
"Why? Why does it have to happen? Everything is supposed to be perfect. We have peace. No one is threatening to blow up the planet. We have a normal life. This isn't suppose to happen." Gohan said as tears swelled up in his eyes.  
  
Goku put an arm around his shoulders. Gohan laid his head on his father's shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay. Your mom and the baby will be just fine."  
  
They were silent for several minutes. Gohan wiped the tears from his eyes. "Where's mom?"  
  
"Upstairs, in bed."  
  
"Can I go see her?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Father and son got up off the couch and headed up to Goku's room. He told his son to wait. He wasn't sure if Chichi was asleep. Quietly, Goku opened the door and peeked inside. Chichi laid on her right side. A hand rested on her swollen abdomen.  
  
"Chichi, you awake?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She responded.  
  
"Someone wants to see you."  
  
She knew who that person was. Chichi rolled onto her back to look at her husband. She shook her head. Goku stepped in, followed by Gohan. The boy walked over to his mom. Chichi sat up as Gohan hugged her. She saw fear and worry in her son's eyes.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, Gohan." she said, brushing his hair back away from his face.  
  
"Does Grandpa know?" the boy asked.  
  
"Not yet." She was afraid to tell her father. She knew what his reaction would be. As a little girl, Chichi remembered what happened when her mother got sick and died. And how he was very protective of her. Her mother died from cancer as well.  
  
Goku had sat on the other side of the bed, watching his family. The Saiyan had no clue what cancer was, until Doctor Chew explained it. All he could think about was how useless he was. Before, he knew the enemy that was threatening his family and friends. And he could see them and fight them. But this time, he couldn't. This time, Chichi has to do the fighting on her own. And he has to stand by and watch.  
  
"They won't start kemo until after the baby is born." Chichi was telling Gohan.  
  
"Won't that hurt you even more?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It has to be done. Go do your homework before dinner."  
  
"Yes, mom." Gohan left the room.  
  
"This is going to be hard on all of us." she stated to Goku.  
  
"We'll get through it, together." Goku said.  
  
Tears swelled up in her eyes, threatening to escape. Goku's heart broke at what he saw in her eyes.  
  
"Goku, I'm scared."  
  
The tears fell. Goku wrapped her in his muscular arms and held her. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He gently started to rock her. He had learned that by gently rocking her when she was upset, it would calm her down. Goku kept placing kisses on her head as he rubbed her back. The crying slowly stopped.  
  
"I'll cook dinner. Do you want to eat up here or downstairs?" he asked, brushing the last remaining tears away.  
  
"Downstairs, with my family."  
  
Kissing her forehead, Goku stood to leave. As he was walking out of the door, he turned back to his wife. "I love you, Chichi."  
  
"I love you, too, Goku."  
  
Goku left. Chichi sat there. She looked down at her stomach. Gently, she rubbed it.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright. We'll beat this."  
  
It was strange. Something was wrong. The Saiyans weren't eating. They were just picking at their food. Goku made Chichi eat so she can keep her strength and energy up. He also ordered Gohan to eat as well. The father asked his son how school went. The same as every day. Shaprner hitting on Videl. Videl slapping Sharpner. Erasa being an airhead as usual. After dinner, Gohan asked if he could go see Videl. His parents lets him go, as long as he's home by eight.  
  
Gohan flow towards Satan City. His mind was thinking about his mother and the unborn baby. Everything was going so well. They were a family again. Now this. He didn't want to lose his mom. He knew if they wait until the baby is born to start any kemo, the cancer might spread and kill her.  
  
Blinking, Gohan was trying to hold back the tears. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want his mom seeing him cry. He as to be strong.  
  
The Satan mansion came into view. He was going to land on Videl's balcony, but he felt her ki downstairs. So he landed in the front yard. He made sure no one saw him landing. He walked up to the door and rung the doorbell. A minute later, the door opened.  
  
"Gohan! Good to see you. C'mon in." Hercule's voice boomed loudly.  
  
The World Champ stepped aside to let the boy in. Videl walked into the hallway. Before neither father nor daughter could say a word, Gohan broke down. He went over to his friend and buried his face in her shoulder. Puzzled, Videl hugged him. She looked at her father who shrugged.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Gohan leaned back. His face was stained with tears. "Mom got the test results back. She has cancer."  
  
"Oh, Gohan." Videl felt as if someone just stabled her in the heart. Chichi was becoming like a mother to her. She had known Chichi wasn't feeling good and was worried. She had told Gohan whenever they learn the test results, let her know.  
  
"Gohan, I'm sorry." said Hercule. "Any idea about the baby?" The man was also worried.  
  
"They're going to wait for kemo until after the baby is born. The doctor is going to try to keep the cancer from the baby. Other then that, I don't know."  
  
"I'm surprised the doctor isn't suggesting they abort the pregnancy." the man stated.  
  
"It's too late, I think. Besides, mom and dad wouldn't do it anyway. It's how they are." answered the boy.  
  
"How are they handling it?" asked Videl.  
  
Gohan walked over to the steps and sat down. He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, I guess. How else are you suppose to act when you just learn you have cancer? And that you're three months pregnant? They haven't told my grandpa yet. He'll probably rush over when he's told. I needed to get out of there. No one could eat dinner. Dad made mom and I eat." Gohan buried his face in his hands. "This shouldn't be happening. Dad and I fought to protect this planet countless of times. Dad even gave his life once. Cell's dead. We shouldn't have to worry. When do we get a brake? A reward for what we've done." He looked up towards the ceiling. "Dende, I thought we were friends!"  
  
We are.  
  
"Who said that?" Hercule asked, looking around for the voice.  
  
I have nothing to do with his.Dended stated.  
  
"Dende, couldn't you heal Chichi?" asked Videl.  
  
I wish I could. But I can't. I'm sorry, Gohan.  
  
"Thanks, Dende." the Saiyan boy exclaimed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset."  
  
Looks like Bulma and Vegeta are heading towards your house.  
  
"Thanks for the warning." He turned to Videl. "I better head home."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Videl walked her friend to the door.  
  
"Tell you parents, if they need anything, let me know." Herucle said.  
  
Gohan nodded his head. He made sure no one was watching as he took off. Father and daughter watched him leave. A tear rolled down Videl's cheek. Hercule noticed she was crying and hugged her.  
  
When Gohan got home, his grandfather was already there. He could hear his voice inside the house. As he walked in, he found his grandfather holding his mother. His father stood by the fireplace.  
  
"You're back early." Goku stated.  
  
"I know. Mr. Satan told me to tell you and mom, if you need anything, let him know."  
  
"I'm surprised. Usually he want something or to get more attention." the Ox King stated.  
  
"He maybe a liar and a fraud at times. But he is a nice man." Chichi replied. "And Videl is nothing like him."  
  
"Mom; dad, Vegeta and Bulma are on their way here. Dende warned me."  
  
"Great. That's all we need. Vegeta's smart mouth." Goku exclaimed angrily. "Any idea how long until they get here?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders. The Saiyan father felt Vegeta's ki. He was close. "Never mind. He's here."  
  
Sure enough, they heard the sound of a plane landing outside. Gohan opened the door to see the two walking towards the house. Stepping out, he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Hi, Gohan!" Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Bulma. Vegeta. What brings you here?"  
  
"Visit. Plus I need to talk to Chichi about something." answered Bulma.  
  
"Where's Kakarot? I came to spar." Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Tonight isn't a good night."  
  
"Is something wrong, Gohan?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What is it? Kakarot better have an excuse."  
  
"It be better if they tell you," said the boy. "Not tonight though."  
  
"Why not?" the prince asked.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Is your mom alright? Nothing's wrong with the baby, is there?" she asked.  
  
Gohan was quite. Vegeta got impatice and brushed past Gohan. Before he could stop the Saiyan prince, Vetega opened the door, to come face to face with an angry Goku.  
  
"Tonight isn't a good night." the taller one hissed.  
  
"Sorry, dad. I tried."  
  
"It's okay, son." Goku never took his eyes off of Vegeta.  
  
"It's okay, Goku. Let them in." Chichi said, walking up behind her husband.  
  
"Chichi, is everything okay?" Bulma asked stepping up to her friend. "Has something happen to the baby?"  
  
"The results came back. I have cancer." answered Chichi.  
  
Bulma was shocked. Her best friend had cancer. Tears started roll down her cheeks as she hugged her friend. Vegeta stood there, puzzled. He didn't understand what was wrong. He didn't know what cancer was. Goku explained it to him. Once he found out, he didn't know what to say or do. So he kept quite. He watched as the others talked. He kept glancing at Goku to see his reaction. He was surprised to see the other Saiyan upset. Ever since 17 and 18 started attacking, he saw how Goku's family meant a lot to him. With the heart virus, he saw Chichi and Gohan take care of him, wishing he would get better. He noticed how all the Z fighters looked up to him. Goku was like the leader. He was the strongest. Whenever there was trouble, it was up to Goku. He had to be strong. The safety of the planet was resting on his shoulders. Even as a child, that burden was on his shoulders. Goku took it upon himself to defeat the Red Ribbon Army. From the stories Bulma told him about Goku, the boy was unusually strong for his age. He went up against King Piccolo and defeated him. In their first meeting, King Piccolo nearly killed the boy. But he got stronger and finished the demon.  
  
Bulma asked about the baby. Chichi explained everything. As they were talking, Gohan gone outside. He just wanted to be alone. Vegeta remained quite. He noticed Gohan's leaving. He followed the boy outside. The others wondered why the Saiyan prince left. Chichi sent Goku out to fine out what was going on.  
  
Gohan sat under the nearby tree. His legs drawn up to his chest, arms wrapped around with his chin resting on his knees. He couldn't stand being in the house. This shouldn't be happening. They were suppose to be happy. No more fighting. This was to be a joyous time. His mom was expecting another baby. He was getting a baby brother or sister. Everything was suppose to be fine. But no, Chichi learned she has cancer. Just when Gohan thought everything was prefect, disaster strikes. The boy felt Vegeta approaching. He wondered what sneer remark he was going to say.  
  
"Go away." Gohan told Vegeta. Vegeta kept coming. "I want to be alone."  
  
The Saiyan prince stopped before the boy. The half Saiyan looked up and was surprised to see puzzlement in the Saiyan's eyes.  
  
"I really don't know what's going on. All I really know is everyone's upset." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Dad explained it to you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What's going on?" Goku asked walking up to them. He saw his son and sat down beside him. "Gohan, are you okay?"  
  
Gohan was quite for several heartbeats before shacking his head. His father put his arm around his son's shoulders.  
  
"Everything's going to be alright, son."  
  
"How? How is everything going to be alright? Dr. Chew can't treat mom because of the baby. This shouldn't be happening. Everything was suppose to be fine. Cell's gone. There's no more threats. Why? Why is this happening?" Tears begun to swell up in Gohan's eyes.  
  
"I wish I knew." exclaimed Goku.  
  
"Prehaps this was suppose to happen." Both father and son looked up at Vegeta, puzzled. They forgot he was there. "Things happen for a reason. I will amite, I'm still learning about Earth. Hell, the Kais are probably behind this."  
  
"Why would the Kais do this? We never done anything to them. I risked my life time and time again to save this planet. I even died for it." explained Goku.  
  
"I know they have weird sense of humor." said Vegeta.  
  
"That would explain King Kai's sense of humor then." Goku mumbled.  
  
"Shouldn't we be happy? Living our lives?" Gohan asked. "If this is their doing, it's a sick joke. Ask King Kai. He should know."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Goku.King Kai's voice filled their heads.  
  
King Kai?Goku asked.  
  
Goke, I've been listening in. The Kais are not behind this. I wish I could help.explained King Kai.  
  
"Thanks, King Kai." said Goku.  
  
"This isn't Dende's doing either." added Gohan.  
  
Tears flood Gohan's eyes and spild down his cheeks. He barried his face in father's shirt and started to cry. Goku held his son as he cried. Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Pathetic." the Saiyan prince started with a smirk. "You are the strongest warrior and you're crying. Showing your emotion are a sign of weakness. Saiyans don't cry."  
  
Gohan glared up at the other Saiyan. "At least I have feelings. Unlike you. I care about my family and friends. Have you ever told Bulma you love her? Show her any affection? Have you ever held Trunks? Played with him? Rocked him to sleep? No. You only cared about yourself. Trying to become a Super Saiyan and be stronger then my dad. Well guess what? Not only you have to out beat dad, you also have to out beat me. You're second to a low class soilder and his son. I love my mom. I don't want to see her die." Gohan spat in Vegeta's face. "How would you feel if it was Bulma? Huh? You wouldn't care. You be happy. Come and go as you please. You wouldn't care what happened to Trunks." Vegeta was quite. He just stared at Gohan. The boy snorted. "Thought so. Truth hurts, doesn't it?"  
  
"You're wrong." Vegeta spoke softly. "I do love Bulma and told her so. When Trunks was first born, I didn't want nothing to do with him. Now, I do hold me son. The only thing I don't do is change his dipers and put him to sleep. Why the sudden change? I'll tell you why. When Cell killed Trunks, something happened. That's why I flipped. Cell killed my son. How would you feel if it was your son? Or Kakarot? I've learned since then about the values of family."  
  
"Sure as the hell doesn't seem like it." spat Gohan.  
  
Goku grabbed Gohan's shoulders to hold him back from attacking Vegeta. He knew if his son wanted to go after Vegeta, he wouldn't be able to hold him. Goku was gonna have to try to calm him down. "Gohan, calm down. This isn't the time."  
  
"Listen to you father." said Vegeta.  
  
"You shut up." Gohan turned to his father. "How can you be calm about all this?"  
  
"Because I have too. And so do you. We have to be strong for your mom. She's gonna be relaying on us a lot more now. We have to take care of her and the baby." explained Goku.  
  
Gohan hugged his father. Vegeta watched the father and son. Something inside was stiring. A feeling he never knew. What was happening to him? Was he going soft?  
  
The Ox King came looking for them. He found his son-in-law and grandson hugging. He, Chichi and Bulma thought they heard yelling. Vegeta quickly explained Gohan was letting go some stress. The four goes back inside. Bulma and Vegeta staied a little bit longer before they left. Goku sent Gohan to bed because of school. The Ox King left shortly after.  
  
The husband and wife laid in bed. Chichi was snuggled up against Goku. She used his shoulder as a pillow. Goku had an arm around her. He held her hand close to his heart.  
  
"Why was Gohan yelling earlier?" asked Chichi.  
  
"He was upset and taking it out on Vegeta." answered Goku.  
  
"Let me guess, Vegeta said something smart?"  
  
"In away. He was going on about the Saiyan bullshit again. How Saiyans don't show emotions. It's a sign of weakness. Gohan said some things that struck Vegeta's nerve."  
  
"That's my boy." They were quite for sometime. The only sound there was was the night sounds coming in through the slightly opened window. "Goku?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I checked our bank account. Money's running low." Chichi announced.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"How are we going to pay for this? Money was tight before. And we know it was going to be tight with the new baby. But now. . . ." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"We'll think of something. I know you don't want to, but we might have to ask you dad." Goku stated.  
  
"I know. Dad already said he'll help out. Lets not say anything about this to Gohan. He has enough to worry about."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Just down the hall, Gohan sat at his computer. The light from the screen played shadows across his face. A worried expression lined his features. On the screen, was numbers to a bank account. Chichi just started doing their banking on the internet. So all any of them have to do was go to the bank's websit and enter their password. His parents didn't know Gohan even knew the password. Now he knew why his mom was acting strange the past couple of days.  
  
The money has started to run out. He knew they were living off the winnings from the World Tournament. He, like his parents, was worried. How were they going to pay for the treatments?  
  
"Angela was drooling all over him. I feel sorry for the guy." Erasa rattled on.  
  
"I think she goes after every guy in the school. Everyone except Gohan." stated Sharpner.  
  
"Every time she tries, Videl glares at her. Right, Gohan?"  
  
The two blondes turned to look at their black hair friend. Gohan had his face barred in his arms. Neither were puzzled by his attitude. He was always smiling. But today, was different. He was sad. Something was troubling him.  
  
"Gohan, is everything okay?" asked Sharpner.  
  
Gohan looked up at his friend and shook his head. The two blondes moved so they could be closer. Sitting behind Gohan was Marker. He, too, was concerned. He had got up to look at his friend. Several other kids were watching, wondering what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong pal? You're never liked this." stated Shaprner.  
  
"I got some bad news at home yesterday." Gohan said.  
  
"Is everything okay with your mom and the baby?" asked Erasa.  
  
All of Gohan's friends knew about his mom expecting another baby. The demi- Saiyan nodded his head. Movement from the door caught his eye. Videl hurried into the classroom and over to her friend. Gohan stood up and hugged Videl. Everyone was puzzled by what was going.  
  
"How's your mom? Any more news?" asked Videl.  
  
"The same."  
  
"Were you able to stop Vegeta and Bulma?"  
  
"I just had enough time to warn them when they arrived."  
  
"I still can't believe it. How's Goku handling it?" she wondered.  
  
"Pretty well. He and I have to be strong for my mom."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Marker.  
  
"Did something happened?" Erasa added.  
  
"My mom found out yesterday she has cancer."  
  
All were shocked. They never met Chichi or Goku. Except Erasa and Sharpner. But they did hear the stories Gohan told. They all knew Chichi was the strongest woman on the planet. She would have to be to be married to the Legendary Martial Artist Goku Son. And they also knew she is the daughter of the Ox King, a martial artist himself.  
  
"Man, Goku. That's terrible." Tien said from his position by the window.  
  
"What are you two going to do about the baby?" Yamcha asked.  
  
All the Z fighters were gathered on Kame Island. Goku asked everyone to meet there. There was something he needed to tell them. Before heading there, Goku dropped Chichi off at Capsule Corp. Bulma wanted to speak to Chichi about something. Goku asked Vegeta to come along. Surprisingly, the Saiyan prince agreed. None of the fighters could believe what they heard. They all thought it was a sick joke until they saw how series Goku was and Vegeta telling them it's no joke. At once, they bombarded Goku with questions.  
  
They all know that Goku and Chichi become even more closer ever since Goku recovered from the heart virus. Just two months ago, they were all there, congratulating Goku on the new baby. They weren't expecting this. They know Chichi has a strong will and a temper. But the two loved each other deeply.  
  
"It's too late to abort. Doctor Chew will do everything he can to protect the baby. And real treatment will have to wait until after the baby is born." explained Goku. "Every week Chichi has to go to the doctors and get tests done. It's to keep track of the cancer and to monitor the baby."  
  
"How's Chichi doing?" Roshi asked.  
  
Goku rubbed his hands through his hair. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Goku, Krillin and Yamcha sat on the couch. Roshi and Choutzu sat in the chairs. Tien and Piccolo stood by the window while Vegeta leaned against the front door.  
  
"Not too good. She's worried about the baby." the taller Saiyan answered.  
  
"How's Gohan taking it?" Choutzu asked.  
  
"Don't ask." Vegeta spoke up.  
  
"How do you know, Vegeta?" Yamcha demanded to know.  
  
"He nearly took my head off last night. If it wasn't for Kakarot, he probably would have." exclaimed the prince.  
  
"You pissed him off. You of all people should know not to piss him off." Goku turned so he could face Vegata. "You should have known what would happen before you sprouted your Saiyan bullshit. It wasn't the time nor the place for that. Next time, keep you're damn mouth shut."  
  
They just stared at Goku. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their innocent, care free Goku just told the prince of all Saiyans off. And said prince just took it.  
  
"What happened last night?" the formal monk asked.  
  
Goku explained what happened. Gohan's upset. None of them couldn't blame him. They were upset as well. Piccolo had known something was wrong when he suddenly felt Gohan's ki rise. He was debating to check it out but didn't. He felt Goku and Vegeta near him. Now he knew why.  
  
The two Saiyans stayed another hour before they headed back to Capsule Corp. Chichi and Goku stayed long enough for lunch. Videl came home with Gohan to see Chichi. Videl had started to think Chichi as a second mom. It hit her hard to learn she had cancer. She wanted to help as much as possible.  
  
After Chichi and Goku left, Bulma went straight to her lab. She came up with something that might help her friends. Vegeta went to the gravity room. But not to train. To think. He's starting to see how Chichi's illness was effecting Goku and Gohan. And everyone else.  
  
Bulma created a watch for Chichi and Goku. Chichi's watch is if something's wrong and Goku isn't in ear shot, all she has to do is push the red button on the side of the watch. Goku's beeps if Chichi needs help. Bulma also created one for Gohan just incase. Chichi thought it was a great idea.  
  
Goku all but stopped training. He spends most of the time helping Chichi and working around the house. Some things he refused Chichi to do. She's not allowed to clean and wash the clothes. And a lot of the time, cooking was out of the question. After doing his homework, Gohan helps out too. Gohan wanted to stop his training but Goku forbid it. He wanted his son to keep training. The young man was the strongest warrior and the Saiyan father wanted to keep it that way. You never know when someone wants to destroy the planet. Goku asked Vegeta and Piccolo if they could take over Gohan's training for awhile. Gohan liked the idea of Piccolo, his old sensi, training him again. As for Vegeta, the Saiyan prince wanted to see the young demi-Saiyan get stronger. Fight more like a Saiyan warrior. But inside, Vegeta was more then glade to train Gohan. He started to think Gohan as a son. The only training Goku does is when Bulma, Vegeta, Videl and the Ox King visits. Or if they go to Capsule Corp or visit the Ox King.  
  
A lot has been happening. Vegeta has been surprising everyone about not making wise cracks or snide remarks. If fact, he and Goku has been getting along. The shorter Saiyan no longer treat Goku as a rival. The two have become friends. Best friends in fact. This shocked everyone. All the Z gang could see the change Vegeta has been making. Krillin, Yamacha, Tien, Piccolo, and Chouzu has started to call Vegeta friend as well. Hell, Chichi has started to treat Vegeta nice. And vice versa. The Saiyan prince was now part of the Z gang, officially.  
  
Everyday was a struggle for Chichi. One day she feels fine and the next day, she can't get out of bed. The morning sickness and the mood swings don't help much either. Saiyan pregnancies were more difficult and harder then human pregnancies. Plus, the cancer was starting to take it's toll on her. Her father, Goku, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Hercule and yes, even Vegeta, all have been getting the nursery ready for the new arrival. Between the pregnancy and the cancer, Chichi wasn't able to help decorate the nursery. Or do much for that matter.  
  
Every Wednesday, Chichi must go see Doctor Chew. It's the only way to keep track of the cancer so it doesn't effect the baby. And Goku was there, by her side. Every time, it was more tests and more bills. The husband and wife was getting worried. The bills were racking up. The Ox King was paying the bills, because he knew his daughter and son-in-law couldn't. They still don't know Gohan knew what was going on. Bulma and Vegeta figured out they were starting to have money troubles. They were helping out as much as possible.  
  
To Be Continue . . . .  
  
So that's what is done so far. Like I said, as soon as it's done, it'll be posted.  
  
Happy reviewing!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 1 Goodbye

Strength of Family  
  
Here is Chapter 1. It's the day of Chichi's funeral. And everyone is saying goodbye and remembering one moment they'll always remember at her.  
  
There is bad news. It'll be some time before I'll be able to update. A lot of stuff is going on right now and it'll be awhile for me to finish a chapter and get it posted. I usually work on this during my launch brakes at work.  
  
On a happy note: Chapter 2 is in the works. It's focus on the wake after the funeral and the struggle of Goku and Gohan trying to continue their lives. But I'll let you in on a little secrete. It'll end with a shocker.  
  
Oh, almost forget. I don't usually read song fics or write them. But I made an exception. The funeral scene is based on "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Every time I hear the song, all I could think about was the funeral.  
  
[Flashback] When you see this, there is a flashback. Either the person is thinking back or just part of the story.  
  
On with the chapter!!!!!  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Still doesn't own DBZ. (takes a full blown hissy fit. "I want to own DBZ! And Goku! And Gohan! And Vegeta! It's not fair!)  
  
Chapter 1  
Good-bye  
  
The sun was slowly rising over the mountain peaks. During the night, the air turned chilly. Dark clouds rolled in also during the night. It was going to a miserable day. Today was Chichi's funeral. Goku thought he wouldn't be burning his wife for a lone time. She was still young. Too young to die.  
  
The night before, the Ox King had stayed to help his son-in-law and grandson. Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Videl and Hercule stayed as well. It was getting late when Goku told everyone to leave. Before leaving, they told him to call if he needs something.  
  
It was getting to be one-thirty in the morning before Goku made Gohan go to bed. Goku forced himself to go shortly there after. He couldn't sleep. He just laid in bed, hands clasped behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. The last several days were hard. Bulma and Vegeta handled all of the funeral arrangements. Everyone tried to help as best as they could. As for Goku, he had to pick out the dress Chichi was going to buried in. It was hard for him. Ever since he learned she was going to die, a little piece of himself died with each day. The only thing that kept him going and get up in the mornings was Gohan and Goten.  
  
Goku made a promise that he won't leave his family behind. He wasn't going to kill himself to be with Chichi. And leave his sons alone. Sure the Ox King would raise them. Or Bulma. He wasn't going to do that. He's all they got left. Goku was going to rise his boys to the best he can.  
  
The father has been letting Gohan do what ever he wants. He knows his son is hurting as well. He had just lost his mother. Gohan had been staying home. The only time he left was when Vegeta or Piccolo took him to train or if Goku asked him to catch fish for dinner. Videl and Hercule had spent their days there. It was rare to see Gohan and Videl separated. Even when he was training, Videl stood to the side and watched. Hell, Piccolo and Vegeta were training her as well. The two were surprised how quickly she picked up on some moves. Right now, Vegeta was teaching her Garlic Gun. She wants to learn Final Flash but the Saiyan prince refuses to teach her.  
  
A soft thud etched down the hallway. Goku had just went to sleep four hours before. The door to the bedroom opened slowly. The Ox King quietly walked in, carrying Goten. The giant man stared down at his son-in-law. Goku laid on his back, one arm thrown above his head. The other arm, resting beside him. The Ox King smiled and sat Goten down his father's chest. The 5-month- old grabbed Goku's T-shirt and stuck it into his mouth.  
  
Goku drifted towards conscience. He felt weight on his chest. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the sight before him. "Good morning, Goten."  
  
The father picked up his son so he can sit up. "Did you fly in here, huh? Is Uncle Vegeta teaching you how to fly?" Goten laughed. Goku then noticed the other man in the room. "When did you get here?"  
  
"A few minutes ago. When I went to check on Goten, I noticed he was awake. Figured let the squirt wake you up." explained the Ox King.  
  
"Thanks. What time is it?"  
  
"Eight-thirty."  
  
The Saiyan closed his eyes. The funeral was at eleven. Chichi was being buried next to her mother. It was her dying wish. All the Saiyan wanted to do was crawl back into bed and got to sleep. And to never wake up. Goku still thinks that all this was a dream and he'll wake up and Chichi would either still asleep beside him or in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. When he reopened his eyes, Goten was still on his lap and the Ox King standing beside the bed. It wasn't a dream. He was burying Chichi today.  
  
Goku gave his father-in-law his youngest son. "Can you get Goten ready while I shower?"  
  
"Sure. Come on, Goten."  
  
The two left the room. Goku just sat there. Today's going to be the hardest day of his life. He lost a piece of himself, half of his soul was now gone. How was he going to continue? His whole world was crashing down around him. Everything was simple when someone was killed by the enemy. All they had to do was wish them back with the Dragonball. But now, they can't. Chichi died from natural causes and can't be wished back. Now he knew how Chichi felt when he died. But she knew he was going to be revived by the Dragonballs.  
  
The grieving man looked out the window at the rising sun. He mind drifted back to simpler times. Times before Cell, Frieza, Raditz. Times before Gohan was born. To when they first got engaged.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
The sun was setting behind the mountains. Today almost didn't happen. Two people almost died. Goku almost, just by the skin of his teeth , made it out of the furnace. And the Ox King nearly lost his life in the fire. Chichi hanged on for dear life as they sped back to the palace. All Goku could think about was if the Ox King was alive. If he died, Chichi would be devastated. He was relieved to fine his future father-in-law alive.  
  
The villagers throw a party to celebrate the Ox King's survival, to celebrate Princess Chichi's engagement and to thank Goku for what he did. The next day, would be Goku and Chichi's wedding. Everyone will be there.  
  
Not use to being the center of attention, Goku had slipped away. He made sure no one saw him leave. But his disappearance act didn't go unnoticed by his wife to be.  
  
The young man sat on a rock on a cliff, over looking the village. He was nervous. He didn't know what a husband was suppose to do or act. He didn't even know what love was. But he was learning. Both Krillin and Yamcha tried to talk him out of marrying Chichi. He didn't love her and she was forcing him into something he didn't understand. Goku may not know what love is, but he's listening to his heart. And his heart was telling him to marry Chichi.  
  
The last two days, something was happening to Goku. He realized that the longer he spends with Chichi, a strange feeling was coming over him. He never felt this way before. His heart was beating faster then normal. And his stomach was doing summersaults. He liked having Chichi around. It felt like part of himself was complete.  
  
Goku started to wonder what he would do if he never married Chichi. He would probably go back to his grandpa's house and train. This was going to be a new advantage for him. He never really had a family before. The only family he had was Grandpa Gohan. He never knew his parents. When he asked his grandpa about them, he would change the subject. He always wondered what they were like and why they left him. Now, he'll have a family of his own.  
  
Deep in his thoughts, Goku didn't noticed the person walking up behind him. The person reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. The sudden touch jolted Goku out of his thoughts. Goku jumped and turned to face the person.  
  
It was Chichi.  
  
"I was wondering where you went to." Chichi said, sitting down beside him.  
  
"I. . . wanted to be alone for a minute. All the attention was starting to get to me." Goku answered.  
  
She smiled. "Well, don't go running off tomorrow." She noticed his expression. She could see nervousness, scared and. . . sadness. Chichi never seen Goku like this. She wondered if he really don't want to marry her. "Goku, what's wrong? You don't want to marry me, don't you?"  
  
That shocked Goku. He wasn't expecting that. Looking at her shocked, he could see she was series. "What? How can you say that?"  
  
Chichi shrugged. "By you expression."  
  
"Chichi, I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't want too. I'm just nervous. I don't know what I'm suppose to be doing. I don't know what a husband is."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to be a wife. We'll learn together. It'll be our adventure. We'll also have to learn to be parents and raising children."  
  
Goku sighed. "I never knew my parents. Or why they abandon me. Grandpa never told me. When ever I asked him, he would changed the subject."  
  
"You turned out just fine without them." said Chichi. "There are so many different reasons as to why they left. I wouldn't worry about it. You're with family now."  
  
Chichi took his hand and squeezed it. Indeed he was with family. The Ox King opened his arms and welcomed Goku into the family. Chichi scooted closer to Goku and laid her head on his shoulder. The young man found himself wrapping his arms around her shoulders and brought her closer. They sat there for sometime, just watching the villagers. Both was nervous about facing their new life together and knew it would be rocky at first. In their hearts, they knew everything will be okay.  
  
Earlier that day, there was a rehearsal so Chichi and Goku will know what to do during the ceremony. Goku knew what he was suppose to do and say. But there was one thing he wasn't sure about.  
  
The kiss.  
  
He had never kissed anyone before nor had anyone kissed him. He had seen Bulma and Yamcha kiss. Goku didn't understand what was the big deal about kissing. He and Chichi never discuss the kiss. He wondered what it would be like to kiss Chichi. He wondered about a lot of things. Strange thoughts begun to run through his head. Thoughts he never had before.  
  
Chichi noticed Goku was staring into space. She wondered what he was thinking. She was beginning to worry about tomorrow. Chichi knew Goku have never kissed nor been kissed before. And wondered how he would react.  
  
"Chichi?" Goku's voice broke the quietness.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She didn't see the blush on his cheeks. "How. . . how do you kiss?"  
  
Now that was something she wasn't expecting. She looked up and finally saw the blush.  
  
"I've never kissed anyone and I'm not sure how to. And I don't want to screw it up tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll tech you."  
  
The two faced each other. Goku's heart begun to pound in his chest. The feeling in the pit of his stomach, grow. Being around Chichi was causing these strange feelings.  
  
"Okay. First, we'll start off easy. Having you've been kissed on the cheek before?"  
  
Goku thought about it. "I don't think so." He thought about it some more. Of course! When I asked Chichi to marry me, she kissed me. "You did. When I asked you to marry me."  
  
Both laughed. Chichi leaned over and kissed his cheek. The kiss made Goku blush.  
  
"Now, you try."  
  
Goku swallowed. Slowly, he leaned towards Chichi. He hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could do it. He never did this. The heart was beating faster. The closer he got to her, her sent filled his nostrils and drove his senses over board. Goku's lips brushed against her cheek.  
  
Chichi's cheeks turned beat red. So did Goku's when he saw them. "Good. Next is a quick kiss on the lips."  
  
"Quick kiss on the lips. Gottcha."  
  
"Ready?" He shook his head. "Okay."  
  
Slowly, she leaned in and lightly brushed against his lips. "Normally, it's quicker then that. I didn't want to scare you."  
  
"It's okay. You won't. So, you mean something like this?" Goku said kissing her quickly.  
  
"Yes. Just like that. Next is a longer kiss. Now, don't forget to kiss back. Oh, when you kiss like this, close your eyes." Chichi stated.  
  
Again, they went slowly. Their lips met. Goku's palms began to sweat. They stayed like that for several heartbeats. By the time they pulled apart, they were breathless.  
  
"You're doing good. Now this is full mouth. Just follow my lead."  
  
The man shook his head. Once Chichi's lips were against his, she opened her mouth. Following her lead, Goku opened his. A strong heat washed over his body as they kissed. His body was reacting to the kiss. He didn't understand what he was feeling and why his body was reacting like it was. Goku suddenly wanted to reach out and touch her. A struggle started between his heart and feelings. His heart was telling him no. But the feelings were telling him different. Images flashed before his eyes. Images of him and Chichi. Images he didn't understand.  
  
What is happening to me? Why is my body acting this way? Goku thought.  
  
The urge to touch her grow. Goku couldn't take it anymore. Goku broke the kiss suddenly, startling Chichi. She was concerned. Didn't understand what was going on. Something was wrong. And she could see it all over his face.  
  
"Goku, what's wrong? Did I push you too far?"  
  
"No, Chichi." Goku's face still showed something was wrong.  
  
"Please, tell me. We're suppose to tell each other stuff. If it's something I can help with, please tell me." She was concerned.  
  
He wasn't sure if he should tell Chichi. It might scare he away. But she did just say we're suppose to tell each other stuff. And she might be able to help me figure out these feelings. "Um. . . I'm feeling weird."  
  
"Feeling weird? How so?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. My heart's beating fast, my palms are sweating. My stomach feelings like it's doing summer salts. And," Goku looked down at his hands and blushed.  
  
"And?" Chichi prompted him to continue.  
  
"You wont' like me anymore."  
  
"What ever it is, we'll face it, together."  
  
"I have this. . . urge. . . to touch you. Sometimes it's very strong. That's why I quite kissing. And my body. It's acting strange."  
  
Goku waited to see her reaction. He didn't have to wait long. Chichi smiled and took his hands in hers. He felt his heart skip a beat and warmth flooded his heart, body and soul.  
  
"That's good. All the things you're feeling are good. It means you like me." said Chichi. "More then just a friend."  
  
More then just a friend? My heart is trying to tell me something. But what? Something dawned on Goku. When ever he saw Bulma and Yamcha kissing, they were using their tongues. He wondered what it felt like.  
  
"Can I try something? I saw Bulma and Yamcha doing it couple of times."  
  
"Sure, Goku."  
  
Goku captured her lips. He slipped his tongue out and brushed it against Chichi's lips, asking for permission to enter. Her lips parted and welcomed the tongue. A war erupted between their tongues. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Chichi was now sitting on his lap. She rested her hands on his chest.  
  
The feelings exploded inside Goku. This felt right. As if Chichi was suppose to be in his arms. This was how if felt to be kissing Chichi and what she tasted like. He liked these feelings.  
  
I love her. Goku suddenly thought. Yes. That's what these feelings are. I'm falling. . . No. I am in love! So this is what Bulma was talking about. I'm in love!  
  
Goku broke off the kiss and looked into her eyes. Chichi gasped. His eyes changed. They were full of love.  
  
"I love you, Chichi."  
  
"I love you, too, Goku."  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They held each other in their arms. All that mattered at that moment was each other.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Sighing, Goku pulled the covers off and stood up. He just stood there. His body felt numb. So did his mind. He was told it was natural when you lose someone very deer and close to you. Vegeta had told him that he would probably go into shock or depression because he lost his mate. And he was right. Goku did become depress. All he wanted to do was either sit or lay down and do nothing. But Goku knew he couldn't. He had two boys to take care of.  
  
Walking over to the dresser to pull out some clean clothes, he spotted their wedding picture. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
"You were so beautiful that day, Chichi."  
  
It was one of his most happiest days.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
He was nervous. From this day forward, his life was going to change forever. Now he has another person to care for. As Chichi said the night before, this was their adventure. He just wished his friends could be there.  
  
Goku stood there, by the minister, waiting for his bride. All of the villagers were there, including Baba. The fortune teller stuck around for the wedding. He looked around to see if he could fine the Ox King. The large man was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Don't look so nervous."  
  
Goku turned to the voice. The voice belonged to Baba. "I am nervous."  
  
"Relax. You'll do fine." Baba said.  
  
He smiled. The music started playing. Baba floated back to her seat. Everyone turned towards the back to see the Ox King holding his daughter's arm. On both of their faces were bright smiles. Goku couldn't help but stare at his soon-to-be-wife. The butterflies in his stomach felt like they were working their way up his insides. He was finding it hard to breath.  
  
She's beautiful. Goku thought.  
  
Indeed she was beautiful. Chichi looked just like her mother in the dress. Goku couldn't help but smile. Today, he was going to be spending the rest of his life with Chichi.  
  
The father and daughter stopped before Goku. The Ox King offered his daughter's arm to Goku. Smiling, Goku took the arm and together stepped up to the priest.  
  
"You're beautiful." He whispered to his bride,  
  
"You're very handsome, yourself." She whispered back.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join Goku Son and Chichi King in holy matrimony." The priest began.  
  
What the priest was talking about never fully entered Goku's head. He was too busy thinking about.Chichi and their lives together. He wished his friends were there to see him getting married. But the group still haven't returned to Kame House after the tournament.  
  
"Do you Goku, take Chichi to love, cherish and honor until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Goku answered, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"Do you Chichi, take Goku to love, cherish and honor until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Is there any who does not think these two should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." None spoke up. "Under the guidance of Kami, I know announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Goku." the priest announced.  
  
Goku and Chichi smiled at each other. The moment their lips meet, the guests began to cheered. Through the noise, they could hear the Ox King crying. The two turned to face the guests, Goku's arm wrapped around his wife's waist.  
  
"Friends and family, I give you Mr and Mrs. Goku Son!"  
  
The clapping got louder. Arm in arm, the newlyweds walked down the aisle. Once they were away from everyone, Chichi dragged Goku off to an isolated spot. Once there, she kissed him.  
  
"I can't believe today's really happening." said Chichi. "I've dreamt of this day since we were little. A fairy tale coming true."  
  
I'm happy you got your fairy tale wedding." Goku exclaimed.  
  
"This day couldn't get anymore perfect. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Just when they were about to kiss, the Ox King poked his head around a nearly tree. The couple heads back so picture could be taken and to start the reception. By the time pictures were taken, Goku couldn't wait to get out of his suite. Chichi felt sorry for her husband. She knew he has never been in a suite before. The reception went quickly by. The biggest part Goku didn't like was the dancing. Even though he had some dance lesions, he still had trouble dancing. Both husband and wife was happy and everyone could tell it. During the whole thing, the Ox King wouldn't step carrying. Everyone was gathered to see the happy couple off. A car was parked outside the palace, waiting to take them to their new home.  
  
"We want to thank all of you for making this day very special to us." Chichi stated.  
  
"The car's waiting for you." Baba said off to the side.  
  
"We're not going to need the car." Goku exclaimed. Everyone was puzzled by this. "I have something planned." Turing, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Nimbus!" the yellow cloud zoomed down from the sky. It stopped in front of Goku. Hopping onto the cloud, Goku took Chichi's hand and helped her onto the cloud. The husband and wife waved good-bye as the Nimbus cloud took off into the horizon.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
He smiled. They started their life together that day. They were happy. Chichi taught him a lot. Not just about being a husband. But about life in general. Goku had learned a lot from her.  
  
Putting the picture down, Goku went into the joining bathroom to start his shower. When they redid the house after he got home from Yardrat, he and Chichi added two indoor bathrooms. One connected to their room and another in the hallway. That way if they wanted to take a bath together, they can without Gohan stumbling upon them.  
  
Stripping, Goku stepped into the shower. He turned the hot water up almost to scalding. He just stood there, letting the water run down his body. The water was burning his skin. Of course, he couldn't feel it. Goku was hoping the hot water could return the feeling back into his body.  
  
Grabbing the soap, he started to wash. He tried not to think about Chichi. Some of their private, best times were in that bath. The night Goten was conceived and where he was conceived was in that bathtub. Goku ran his hand down to wash between his legs when he stopped. For some odd reason, touching himself sparked a memory. It wasn't any memory. It was their wedding night.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
They sat on the bed, next to each other. Goku and Chichi just arrived at their new home. After the reception and saying goodbye, they hopped onto Nimbus and sped towards their home. The house wasn't far from the village and was still inside the Ox King's kingdom. Now it was the moment they were nervous about. They're first night together.  
  
Both knew this moment would come. They were still kids. What did they know about sex? Chichi had read and leaned it in school. The only sex education Goku got was through Roshi. Lets just say, Roshi's sex talks always left Goku and Krillin confused. Bulma, Yamcha and Launch had to straighten them out.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Goku asked.  
  
"I guess we start kissing. And just let nature takes it's course." Chichi suggested.  
  
Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Goku took her into his arms and brought her closer. Chichi rested her hands on his chest. They stayed liked that for sometime.  
  
Something inside Goku was staring. An animal like hunger was growing. That hunger was telling his body and mind to take Chichi. Subconsciously, he knew what to do and how to pleasure her.  
  
Goku unzipped the dress. Reaching down under the front of the dress, he grabbed her breast and squeezed it. Chichi leaned her head back and let out a moan. Her husband attacked her neck. Pleasure was running through her body.  
  
"Goku!" she moaned when he bit her neck.  
  
He stopped and looked at his breathless wife. He stood her up and slowly slipped the dress off. Chichi stood there as he undressed her. Once all garments were off, Goku stared at the sight before him. Chichi was blushing. No one has ever seen her naked before. She wondered what Goku thought. She got her answer.  
  
"You're. . . beautiful." he breathed, a slight blush to his cheeks.  
  
Chichi started to undress her husband. With each piece of cloth removed, Goku could feel his pants getting tighter. Once the last piece of article was tossed to the side, she stood back to see her husband. And a sight she got.  
  
"Goku, you're. . . huge." She breathed, staring down at his member, that was fully erect. Looking down at himself, Goku put his hand behind his head and gave his famous smile. Wrapping their arms around each other, their lips met. As they kissed, Goku picked Chichi up and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down, he laid beside her. The kiss not braking for one minute. He rubbed his hand up and down her body. His hand slide down between her legs. He kissed down her neck, chest to capture her breast. She let out a moan as his tongue found the hard flesh of her breast.  
  
Throwing her head back, Chichi cry out in pleasure as Goku found her pleasure spot. He played with if for a while before stopping. He claimed on top of her.  
  
They stared at each other. Goku could see the love in her eyes. And she saw the same thing in Goku's eyes.  
  
"I thought you never done this before?" asked Chichi.  
  
"You're my first." Goku answered, brushing a few strains of hair off her face.  
  
"How do you know what to do?"  
  
"I don't know. It just came to me. Like this."  
  
Goku slide a finger into her. This made her gasped. He stopped as quickly as he started. She started to pout when he grabbed under her knees and spread her legs apart. She knew what was next. Just when he was about to enter, he stopped and looked up at his young wife. She nodded her head.  
  
He went to slide in and couldn't. He was puzzled. "I don't fit."  
  
Chichi smiled. "You can. You just have push really heard."  
  
Bulma had explained to him about when a woman first has sex and the membrane that is broken, making her not a virgin anymore. And the pain that came with it.  
  
"But you'll be in pain." he stated.  
  
I'll be okay."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Okay. Just tell me to stop if it gets too bad."  
  
Chichi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Taking a hold of her waist, Goku pushed as hard as he could into her. She flow her head back and screamed as pain shot through her lower half of her body. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Goku stopped. He didn't want to hurt her and he did. He was about to pull out when she stopped him.  
  
"Keep going. Please. Don't stop."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He went slowly but she was still in pain. He didn't have to have her tell him. It was all over her face. Goku leaned down and kissed her. Slowly, the pain died down. Before her body trembled with pain. Now it's trembling from the pleasure.  
  
What was going on inside Goku, was growing. The pleasure was intensifying. It was building. Chichi grabbed hold of the sheets as Goku brought her closer to her climax. The only sounds in the room were Chichi's moaning and Goku's heavy breathing. Sweat glistened off their bodies.  
  
Something else was happening to Goku. Something that couldn't be explained. Not yet, anyway.  
  
The pressure inside was about to explode. Goku throw his head back as he cried out, climaxing. At the same time, Chichi cried out, climaxing. Panting, Goku collapsed on the bed beside her.  
  
The rest of the night went the same. Eventually, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Goku woke up, covered in blood. He noticed the sheets and Chichi were too. Bulma had also explained about the blood. Chichi woke up sore. She was embarrassed about what happened last night.  
  
Goku had taken his wife out to the bathtub to clean off. It was the first time they took a bath together. It wasn't until late afternoon when they gotten the sheets changed on the bed.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
He had told her later that night that she shouldn't be embarrass. Chichi understood but was still embarrass. He loved her. That was what mattered.  
  
Getting out of the shower, Goku dried himself off. When he walked into the room, he saw his suite laying on the bed. His father-in-law must have came in and laid the suite out. Goku noticed a not on the bed.  
  
Didn't wake Gohan yet. Thought he needed his sleep.  
Don't forget to wake him before coming downstairs.  
  
Goku didn't want to wake his son just yet. The boy didn't get to bed until late. He knew this was hard for him. Only 12 years old and he had lost his mother. His whole life has been nothing but battles and death. All except the first four years of his life.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
It's been a year since Goku and Chichi got married. The Ox King was throwing a party that night, to celebrate their first anniversary. After the party, the happy couple was going to celebrate on their own. They each got the other a present. But for Goku, he wasn't paying attention to the presents. He was worried about Chichi.  
  
For the past three months, Chichi has been sick. Nauseous, throwing up, moody, eating more. Goku had begged her to go the doctor. So finally, just two days ago, Chichi went to the doctors. They were waiting for the test results. Then yesterday, she received a phone call form the doctors. He asked her what he had to say. Chichi wouldn't tell him. This worried Goku more. After that, Chichi went shopping. All night and day, he kept asking her to tell him. All she would say was he'll have to wait.  
  
Goku stood in the living room, wearing his suit and holding Chichi's present. He was worried. No doubt about that. His wife was still getting ready. He didn't understand why it takes women so long to get ready. He wanted to give her her present before going to the party. If Chichi didn't hurry, they would be late..  
  
Chichi entered the living room wearing a red Chinese style dress that stopped just above the knee. Goku blinked several times. Her hair was pinned up. She was beautiful to Goku. She smiled when she saw her husband.  
  
"You look beautiful, Chichi."  
  
"Thank you. You look very handsome, yourself." They met half way and kissed. Chichi noticed the box in her husband's hand. "What's that?" she asked pointing at the box.  
  
"It's for you. I wanted you to open it before we went to the party." Goku said, taking her hand and guided her over to the couch.  
  
They sat side by side. He handed her the box. Sliding the ribbon off the box, she opened it. Inside was a black velvet box. She glanced up at her husband. There was no expression on his face. Taking the black box out, she slowly opened it. Her face lit up.  
  
"Oh, Goku."  
  
Inside was a sapphire necklace. The sapphire was the size of a quarter. It hung on a gold chain. The necklace laid in the center of the box. On either size of the necklace were earrings. The earrings were sapphire. They were small that hung just slightly from the ear.  
  
"It's beautiful. It's the ones I wanted." She was in shock.  
  
"I know. I went back and got them." he answered. "Your dad helped out. He knew I wanted to give them to you."  
  
"Oh, Goku. Thank you. I love them." Chichi kissed Goku.  
  
"I wanted to give them to you before the party. So you could wear them. If you want too."  
  
"Of course, I'll wear them. Can you help me put it on?"  
  
Goku helped Chichi put on the necklace. Once it was on, she ran back to their room so she could put on the earrings. When she returned, she carried a box. Sitting back on the couch, she gave her husband the box.  
  
"I was going to wait until later. But I just couldn't wait. Open it up." Chichi said excitably.  
  
Goku opened the box to fine the four star Dragonball. When he saw it, a huge, bright smile appeared. Taking the ball out, he looked at it. "Where did you fine it?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Thank you, sweetheart." Goku leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise? What else can you give me? I have you and grandpa's Dragonball." He was confused.  
  
She hands him an envelope with his name on it. Still confused, he opened it. It was a card with a kid and his father playing ball. Inside was only three word. "Happy Anniversary, Daddy."  
  
"Daddy?" Goku looked up at Chichi. "Chichi?"  
  
Chichi squealed. "Goku, I'm pregnant!" He looked dumbfounded. "We're having a baby! You're going to be a daddy."  
  
What she said fully hit Goku. He was going to be a father. Joy overfilled him. They've been talking about having children. He had found himself wanting a baby lately.  
  
"We're having a baby? That's great!" Goku gathered his wife into his arms and hugged her. It hit him that is why Chichi was sick. "That's why you were sick?" She shook her head. "When did you fine out?"  
  
"Yesterday. That's why Doctor Chew called. I wanted to surprise you."  
  
"You had me worried. When the doctor called and you didn't tell me, I thought something was wrong. Don't scare me like that, Chichi."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was so excited."  
  
"It's okay." Goku leaned down and pressed his ear next to her stomach and listened. "Are you sure there's a little guy in there?"  
  
"Yes. He or she is tiny right now. But it'll grow."  
  
"How long until the baby is born?"  
  
"Six months. I'm three months pregnant."  
  
Goku sat up. "That long?"  
  
Chichi laughed. "Don't you know anything about babies?"  
  
"No. Master Roshi only explained that making the baby was the most important part of a pregnancy." he answered.  
  
She rolled her eyes as she shook her. "No wonder you and Krillin were confused about sex. Don't worry. We'll lean together. Oh, Goku. I can't believe it! We're going to be parents. Dad is going to be so excited. His first grandchild."  
  
Goku smiled and hugged her. Their first child. They couldn't wait. And they couldn't wait to tell the Ox King. They had a family now.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Goku took his time getting dressed. It felt as if his body wouldn't respond to any commands. His son was the jewel of his eye. He was very proud of Gohan. Not just in his fighting, but in everything. Gohan is the smartest kid in school, he has a wonderful girlfriend who Goku treats as a daughter. All he wants for Gohan is to have a happy life.  
  
Grabbing the suite jacket, Goku walked down the hall to Gohan's room. Slowly, he opened the door. Gohan was still sleeping. The covers were pulled up over his head. Only a few strains of black hair stuck out from under the covers. Goku stood in the doorway, watching his son sleep.  
  
When Gohan was just a baby, Goku use to like to watch him sleep. Even now, he still does it. He's so glade Gohan was born. What the young man didn't know was that he changed part of Goku's life. The father still has the day his son was born etched into his memory. It was, to Goku, just like yesterday that Gohan was born.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
A soft humming was heard coming from the kitchen. Chichi was fixing herself a little snack. Ever since she became pregnant, she had the craving for peanut butter, banana, ham, potato chips and pickle sandwiches. Goku thought they were distrusting. And he would have to make them at all hours of the day and night. Since Goku wasn't around Chichi had to make it.  
  
Speaking of which, Goku was busy outside chopping some wood for the fireplace. Goku had gone and got the wood and had brought it back to the house. He didn't want to stay away long. He didn't want to leave Chichi alone. The reason always brought a smile to his face.  
  
Their child was due at anytime. Ever since Chichi's ninth month began, Goku hasn't let her out of his sight. She hasn't been allowed to do much. He had took over most of the household duties, including cooking. Over the past few months, Goku's cooking skills had improved. Now he's not burning the food. He couldn't wait until the baby was born. But he was also scared. He wasn't sure if he'll make a good father. He never known his own parents and the closest thing he had to a father was his grandfather and Master Roshi.  
  
Goku could have just used his strength or powers, but he decided to chop the wood old fashion style. Shortly after they got married, he took Chichi to his old grandpa's house. There was something he wanted from there and to show his wife where he grew up at. She was surprised at how small the house was. She couldn't image living in something that small. Goku assured her that they managed just fine. Seeing his grandfather's old ax, Goku took it. It was never used because he always used his strength to chop the wood.  
  
As he worked, there were several times that he either peeked in through the window or the door to check on his wife. Every time he did, he saw her sitting on the couch either watching TV or reading a book or working on a baby blanket she was doing so they could bring the baby home in.  
  
The door opened and Chichi walked out, eating her sandwich and carrying a glass of lemonade. "Thought you might be thirsty." she said handing the glass to Goku.  
  
"I am." Goku laid the ax down and took the glass. "Another one of your sandwiches?"  
  
"I'm hungry. I'm eating for two, don't forget."  
  
Goku laid his hand on Chichi's swelling stomach. He could feel the baby's ki. It was strong. Stronger than other baby. He felt something press against his hand. A smile appeared on the soon-to-be father's face. His child had kicked. He loved feeling his son or daughter kick.  
  
"How can I not. I helped create this life." he stated.  
  
Chichi placed her hand over his. "Any day now she or he will be born."  
  
He looked up at his wife and smiled. He leaned forward to kiss her. Chichi went back inside while Goku went back to the wood. A little while later, Goku came into the house. Chichi was sitting on the couch, watching the daytime soups. The husband told her he was finished and was heading upstairs to get a shower.  
  
Goku quickly got his shower. As he was drying off, a small pain ripped through his stomach. He didn't know what caused it. At first, he thought it might have been something he ate. But it wasn't.  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
Chichi's screaming made Goku forget the pain. As he ran, he struggled to slip on his blue T-shirt. When he got to the living room, he found his wife hunched over, hand on her stomach. Pain was etched on her face.  
  
"Chichi, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked reaching her side.  
  
"It's time. The baby's coming."  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay. Stay calm. I'll grab your bag."  
  
Goku ran back to their room to fetch Chichi's overnight bag. When he got back, he found her on the phone.  
  
"No, dad. We'll meet you at the hospital. . . All right." She hanged up the phone. "I called Doctor Chew and dad."  
  
"Good. Come one."  
  
Taking her arm, the two walked outside. Calling Nimubs, the cloud appeared out of the sky. Helping his wife onto the cloud, Goku told the cloud to head to Orange Star City General Hospital. And to be careful.  
  
Upon arriving at the hospital, Chichi was taken to the maternity ward. Doctor Chew was waiting for Chichi to arrive. The mother-to-be was shown to her room. Goku waited out in the waiting room while she was getting settled in. As he was waiting, the Ox King arrived. The soon-to-be father was getting nervous. He started pausing the length of the waiting room. The Ox King sat in one the chairs, watching him.  
  
"Mr. Son?" a nurse said from the waiting room doorway.  
  
Goku rushed over to her. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine. You can go see her now. I'll take you to her room."  
  
The nurse took Goku and the Ox King to Chichi's room. When Goku walked into the room, Doctor Chew was talking to Chichi. She looked over at her husband and smiled. Goku rushed over to her. He noticed a machine behind her that was beeping.  
  
"Everything's fine. Chichi's blood pressure is high. But other than that, the baby's fine. I'm not going to lie to you. A lot of my patients who are first time mothers, have a difficult time." said Doctor Chew.  
  
"So, I'm going to have trouble?" Chichi asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
"Lets keep our figures crossed. Both you and the baby are healthy. I'll be back to check on you. If you need anything, let myself or a nurse know."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Chew."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The doctor left the expecting parents and soon-to-be grandfather. Goku straightened the sheets while he kept asking Chichi if she needed anything. The Ox King was busy telling the two about the day Chichi was born. A short time later, the Ox King left.  
  
Goku just sat on the edge of the bed, staring at Chichi's large stomach. His wife had her head back on the pillow, eyes closed and a hand resting on her stomach. The contractions were getting closer and painful. Doctor Chew advised Chichi to get as much rest as she could. Twelve hours have past since she went into labor. The Ox King was off getting Goku something to eat since the father-to-be won't leave his wife's side.  
  
Goku's thoughts were filled of doubt, wonder and nervous. He didn't know how to be father. He never knew his father. Hell, he knew nothing about his family. The only father figure he had was his grandpa and Master Roshi. He sometimes wonder why his parents left him. Whenever he asked Grandpa Gohan, the old man would change the subject.  
  
Ever since Chichi told him she was pregnant, he wondered how it would feel to be a father. Sure he doesn't know much about raising a child or a lot of everyday stuff. They were learning together.  
  
A hand brushed through his hair, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his young wife staring at him.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping." Goku said.  
  
"I was. Is something wrong? You look troubled." Chichi wondered.  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About being a father. Who my father was and why he left me." explained Goku.  
  
She cupped his cheek with her hand. "You'll be a great father, Goku. Sure we'll make mistakes. That's the whole process of being a parent."  
  
"During my travels, I'd hear seventeen is too young to have children. Are we too young to be parents? Some say we're just children ourselves."  
  
This shocked Chichi. She never heard him speak that why. "We'll get through this together."  
  
"I love you, Chichi."  
  
"I love you too, Goku."  
  
Goku leaned forward to kiss her. Just as their lips brushed, a sharp pain ripped through Chichi's body. She grabbed her stomach, face scrunched up. Goku quickly started counting as he held her hand. The contraction was longer this time. Once the contraction was over, Chichi breather deeply.  
  
"Well?" asked the husband.  
  
"My water broke."  
  
Goku was confused. "Your water?"  
  
"Yes. It means the baby's coming."  
  
His child was on it's way. He was going to be a father soon. "Oh! I'll get Doctor Chew."  
  
Goku ran out of the room and down to the nurse's station. A nurse paged Doctor Chew. As they were waiting for the doctor, Goku gone back to Chichi. She was in pain again. He tried to keep her calm and breath the way they were taught. Doctor Chew and a nurse walked in. The doctor checked the young woman.  
  
"It's time. Call ahead and get the delivery room ready." Doctor Chew ordered the nurse.  
  
"What's gong to happen?" asked Goku.  
  
"Chichi will be taken to the delivery room. Don't worry, Goku. You're allow to be with her. A couple of nurse will be in to prep you for delivery. I'll see you in a little bit." With that, the man left.  
  
"Goku, I'm scared."  
  
He hurried over to her. "You'll be fine. Everything's going to be okay, you'll see."  
  
Two nurses came in. Goku stood back as they prepped Chichi. He was scared. Scared of being a father and losing his wife and child. To him, it seemed everything was in slow motion. He walked beside his wife, holding her hand as Chichi was being wheeled to the delivery room. Before going through the doors to the delivery room, a nurse took Goku into a different room. He was given a set of doctor scrubs. He couldn't go into the room without them. When he was allowed to be with her, he hurried over to her. Chichi was calling for Goku. She wasn't gong to give birth unless he was there.  
  
"I'm right here, Chi." Goku said, taking her hand.  
  
"Goku! You ever touch me again, I'll kill you! This is all your fault!" Chichi shouted.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Okay, Chichi. Get ready to push." announced the doctor.  
  
Ten hours later, Chichi was still pushing. She was having trouble delivery the baby. She was finally given something for the pain, at Goku's request. His ears couldn't stand her screaming and his poor hand was on the verge of braking. Chichi was exhausted. All she wanted to do was fall asleep.  
  
"Come one, sweetheart."  
  
"No. I can't. Too tired."  
  
"Chichi, you're doing great. The head is out. All we need now is one more push so the shoulder is out."  
  
"I can't." Chichi shook her head.  
  
"One more push, Chi and then you can sleep." her husband soothed her.  
  
Chichi pushed with every strength and energy she had. She fell back against the pillows, eyes closed. A cry filled the air. She opened her eyes to see Doctor Chew holding her baby.  
  
"Congratulations. It's a boy."  
  
"Oh my. He has a tail." A nurse exclaimed.  
  
"Takes after his father." stated the new mom.  
  
Doctor Chew laid the baby boy in Chichis' arms. Goku leaned down so he can see his son. Tears were falling down her cheeks. They were tears of joy. Gently, he took hold of the tiny hand. His son grabbed onto Goku's figure. The husband wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and hugged her.  
  
"I love you, Chichi," he said, kissing her head.  
  
"I love you too, Goku. Thank you."  
  
"I should be thanking you."  
  
The new parents hold their son for the first time.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Sighing, Goku walked over to his son. Laying his suite jacket on the bottom of the bed, the father sat on the edge. Gohan was still sleeping. He hated to wake him. But he had no other choice. Gently, Goku shock the young man's shoulders.  
  
"Gohan, wake up. It's time to get up."  
  
A groan came from the young man. "Come one. You have to get up." The boy started to stir. Rolling onto his back, Gohan's eyes opened. He stared up at his father.  
  
"I had the most offal dream. I dreamt mom had died and we're heading to her funeral." explained Gohan. Goku looked sadly at his son. Gohan knew. "I was hoping it wasn't."  
  
"I know." Goku brushed a few strains of hair out of his son's eyes.  
  
"Dad, I don't want to go." the young demi-Saiyan begged.  
  
"I don't want to go either. But we have to."  
  
"If I go, then that means mom's truly dead. And she's not coming back."  
  
"We have to go. Your mom would want us there." said Goku. Shaking his head, he stoop up. "Get dressed. I want you to eat breakfast before we go."  
  
Picking up his suite jacket, Goku left the room. Gohan just laid there, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't want to go. If he went, his mom will never be coming back. His dad was right. She would want him there. Sighing, he pushed the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed. Glancing over at the nightstand, he saw the family picture that was taken before the day Raditz arrived.  
  
Everything was so simpler back then. No enemies to worry about, no one dieing and wishing them back. Looking at the picture, Gohan smiled. He still remember his dad trying to talk his mom into letting him take Gohan to the reunion.  
  
[Flahsback]  
  
Chichi was busy cooking lunch. Gohan sat on the counter, snapping green beans in a bowl. Goku was off catching fish.  
  
"I'm all done, mama!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
Chichi smiled at her son. "Thank you, sweetie." She took the bowl from him.  
  
Gohan watched as she continued to cook. The door opened suddenly and Goku carried a large fish into the house.  
  
"I'm back, hon."  
  
"That's good. Go and clean the fish so I can start cooking it." Chichi stated.  
  
"I also picked up the mail." Goku started flipping through the mail. A letter addressed to him, caught his attention. It was from Master Roshi. "Hey, a letter from Master Roshi."  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"Dear Goku. How's married life? Are you enjoying it? Wink. Wink. I'm planning a reunion on August eighteenth. It's a Saturday. Hope you can come. Bring Chichi too. It will be great to see everyone again. Krillin and Oolong says hello. Master Roshi. Wow! I get to see everyone again. What do you say, Chichi? Want to go?" Goku was excited.  
  
"No. If you want to go, go ahead. I know how you miss you friends." his wife answered.  
  
"Can I go?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No, sweetie."  
  
"Why not?" asked Goku.  
  
"He has to study."  
  
"But, Chichi. I can show him off. I would like them to meet Gohan. I know Krillin would be shocked. Please, Chi?"  
  
"I don't know, Goku."  
  
"Please, mama? I want to go."  
  
"Please? I promise nothing will happened to Gohan."  
  
Chichi stood there, thinking. She really didn't want Gohan going. But her husband and son was giving her the sad puppy look. She couldn't say no to them.  
  
"Alight. Gohan can go. But please, be careful."  
  
Both father and son cheered. "Come on, squirt. Lets clean this fish."  
  
Goku picked up Gohan and carried him and the fish outside. The rest of the night, Goku told his son all about his friends. Gohan was excited about going.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
None of them knew their lives were going to change forever on that day. Goku learned he had a brother and that he was a Saiyan. Gohan was kidnapped by Raditz. And then later by Piccolo. Goku died fighting Raditz. And they learned that two more Saiyans were going to arrive in one year. In the past eight years, Gohan has seen more death, blood and fighting than any kid his age. He never had a childhood. That's why Goku and Chichi were determined to make life normal as possible.  
  
Getting out of bed, the demi-Saiyan grabbed his clean clothes and went and got a shower. As he was getting showered and dressed, all he could think about was life without his mom. Chichi kept the family together and going. During the year after Namek, Chichi kept everything going. Taking care of Gohan, the house. he knew it was hard for his mom. At first, thinking Goku had died and then learning he was alive. Even the year when Goku was training with King Kai and Gohan was training with Piccolo, Chichi was able to keep it together.  
  
Standing before the mirror in the bathroom, the ring on his right hand caught his attention. Looking at it, he smiled. His mom was so thrilled when he received the ring from Videl. Videl wares the same ring. Their promise rings.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
The backyard of Capsule Corp was filled with music. All the Z fighters were enjoying themselves. Everyone was celebrating Gohan's 12th birthday. Bulma was throwing him a party. Everyone was surprised that Chichi allowed it. But they all knew the woman wants to enjoy her last days laughing with friends and family. Chichi was sitting at the table, chatting with Bulma, Launch and Eighteen. Over the past several months, everyone started treating Eighteen like a friend. They were seeing a different side of the once deadly android.  
  
Vegeta and Piccolo stood off to the side, watching Yamcha, Krillin, Hercule, Tien, Ox King, Roshi and Goku laughing at old stories while Puar and Oolong listened. Videl, Tenshion and Gohan were having their own conversation. And the chibis were sleeping in the playpens by their mothers.  
  
"Gohan, it's time to open you presents!" Chichi called.  
  
Everyone, including Vegeta and Piccolo, gathered around the table. The Ox King had brought all the presents over to the table and place them down in front of his grandson. The first gift he grabbed was from Master Roshi.  
  
The present was a small box. When Gohan opened it, a red tint appeared on his cheeks. Goku looked over his son's shoulders to see inside the box. What he saw, made him chuckle but also mad.  
  
"Roshi!" Goku exclaimed, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"What? The boy needs to know. He has a girlfriend." Rohsi defended himself.  
  
"I don't think they'll be having sex anytime soon." stated Goku.  
  
Both Gohan's and Videl's faces turned beat read from embarrassment. Chichi grabbed the box to look inside. As soon as she saw the contents, she jumped up out of her chair, frying pan in hand and started to chase the old man.  
  
"Roshi! You get back here! Gohan is too young for that!"  
  
Everyone laughed. Finally, Goku stopped Chichi and grabbed the pan. He told his wife to sit and calm down. Roshi, who thought it was safe, hid behind Vegeta. Vegeta had a smirk on his face. Before anyone knew it, they heard the sound of a frying pan connecting against a head. Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing with his smirk, Roshi laying unconscious on the ground and Goku standing there, holding the frying pan. No one could believe what they were seeing. The greatest warrior in the universe, who was usually afraid of the frying pan, was holding it and used it himself. Chichi, the moment she came out of her shock, was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Wow, dad."  
  
"I thought you were afraid of the frying pan?" Launch asked.  
  
"Not when I'm using it on someone else." Goku said, giving his famous grain.  
  
Eighteen glanced down at the old man. "Did you kill him?"  
  
"No. He'll be out for hours." Goku handed the fraying pan back to his wife.  
  
Gohan went back to opening his gifts. From Yamcha, he got season tickets to the West City Hawks, his favorite basketball team. He also got a ball cap and a jersey of his favorite player. Tien and Launch gave him weighted training gear. Tenshion's present was several CD's. Gohan received the last issues of Amazing Spider-Man from Eighteen and Krillin.  
  
"Dende and Mr. Popo sent this since they couldn't be here." Piccolo said as Gohan picked up a small box.  
  
Gohan opened the box and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "The Dragonballs!"  
  
"Happy birthday, Gohan." Piccolo said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks, Piccolo." Gohan looked up towards the sky. "Thanks, Dende and Mr. Popo."  
  
"And this is from Vegeta, Trunks and myself." Bulma said laying a large box down in front of the demi-Saiyan.  
  
The birthday boy unwrapped the gift. "Oh wow! Playstation! Thank you."  
  
"Bulma; Vegeta, you're spoiling him." Chichi spoke up."  
  
"It's okay, Chi. We don't mind." the blue hair genius said.  
  
"The boy needs something besides studying all the time. Plus, he needs more practice if he's to beat me in Mortal Combat." Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you mean, you need to practice? Every time we play, I end up kicking you ass." the young man corrected the Saiyan prince.  
  
"Gohan, watch you language." Chichi snapped.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Hercule handed Gohan an envelope. "This is from me. It's a thousand zeni gift certificate to Game World at Satan City Mall."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. S." Gohan exclaimed opening the envelope. "Does this have anything to do with the playstation?"  
  
Videl's father smiled. "Videl told me what Bulma and Vegeta were getting you. So I figured you'll need games and accessories."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A long narrow box was placed before him. Videl was smiling from ear to ear. From the way she was smiling, Gohan knew his girlfriend was up to something. Taking the lid off, Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. Laying in the box was a long sword. The blade was at least three feet long. The handle was shade of a dragon. The dragon's eyes were rubies. He was speechless.  
  
"The dragon sword. How did you fine it?" the young man asked.  
  
"A lot of internet surfing. I finally stumbled upon it on Ebay. The guy had no clue as to what he was selling." explained Videl.  
  
Gohan stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thank you so much. I love it." He gave her a kiss.  
  
"What is the Dragon sword?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"An accident sword that was supposedly molded from the fire breath of a dragon, nearly five thousand years ago. Legend says who ever holds the sword can slay any beast or monster. It was only rumored to exist up until 50 years ago. Someone put it up for auction at Christies Auction House in New York. After that, it disappeared again." Gohan stated.  
  
"I also learned that who ever wells the sword is the strongest in the world." added Videl.  
  
The demi-Saiyan smiled. "Yep, that's me. The strongest in the world."  
  
Vegeta snorted and everyone laughed. Goku slapped the prince on the back.  
  
"And it's going to stay that way too. Sorry, Vetega. Looks like we take second." Goku said.  
  
"He's not the strongest in the world." The gang was puzzled by what he meant. "It should be strongest in the universe."  
  
"That's my boy! Like father, like son." Chichi cheered.  
  
Gohan gave Videl another kiss. Everyone watched. Before, the couple was too shy to kiss in front of anyone. But now, it doesn't bother them. They all know they love each other.  
  
"Okay, you two. You can smooch later. You need to finish opening your presents." Goku said.  
  
The two pulled away, a slight blush on their cheeks. Gohan sat down just as the Ok King laid a large box in front of him. As Gohan was unwrapping it, his hands were shaking. He was becoming nervous. And he knew why.  
  
"A new computer. Thanks, grandpa."  
  
"It's the newest state-of-the-art, right off the assembly line. It already has everything you need for studying and video games." explained Gohan's grandpa.  
  
"These are from your mom and I." Goku brought a huge stack of gifts over to the table.  
  
The first gift he opened was full of learning materials. The second box was several new gi's that matched Goku's. Gohan received from his parents clothes, DVD's CD's. and other stuff.  
  
The young man thanked everyone. As time went on, the more nervous he got. And everyone was starting to notice. They couldn't understand why. They know someone would have to brake the ice and ask why. There was one person that wouldn't hesitate to ask.  
  
"Gohan!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
Gohan walked over to the Saiyan prince. The young man, along with Videl and Tenshion were trying to stop Roshi from hitting on Eighteen, Bulma and Chichi. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what was happening.  
  
"What is it, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  
  
"What is up with you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ever since Videl gave you that sword, you've been acting strange. You're nervous about something. Spill it." demanded the Saiyan prince.  
  
The demi-Saiyan noticed everyone watching. He didn't want to say. He wanted to wait until later.  
  
"Son, you okay? Is something wrong?" asked his father.  
  
"I rather not say." His son answered.  
  
"Gohan?" Videl sounded worried.  
  
Gohan turned to looked at his girlfriend. His heart suddenly started beating faster. She was what was making him nervous. "I'll tell you later." he whispered to her.  
  
"What ever it is, you can tell me now."  
  
"I rather not. Not here. Not in front of everyone."  
  
A sad, hurtful expression crossed her face. "You're braking up with me?"  
  
"What?" All eyes turned to the screech. "Gohan Son! You better not be braking up with her! I thought I taught you better!" Chichi yelled, holding her frying pan.  
  
"No. No. I'm not braking up with her." Gohan exclaimed, holding his hands out defending himself. "On the contrary," He turned back to Videl. "I don't' want to leave you. I want to say with you."  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"Videl, will you marry me?" Goku's son asked, getting down on one knee. He digged into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "It's a promise ring. Until I can give you the real one."  
  
A huge, bright smile lit her face. "I was going to ask you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Videl dig into her pocket and pulled out a ring, identical to the one Gohan just gave her. Standing back up, she slide the ring on his right hand. "And yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Ignoring where they were, they kissed. Chichi started to cry. Goku wrapped his arms around her to hold her. Everyone else had smiles on their faces, even Vegeta. Hercule was close to tears as he watched his daughter and future son-in-law.  
  
"My baby's going to be married!" cried Chichi.  
  
The young couple blushed and turned to face their friends and family. Chichi ran up to her son and hugged him. Goku slapped his son the back. Hercule gathered his daughter in a hug.  
  
"Way to go, bro." Krillin said.  
  
"You're so lucky, Gohan." Tenshion stated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at her. You snagged yourself the most beautiful girl in the world. Who cares about her wealth and who he father is. You found someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. Not too many kids our age can do that." Tenshion explained. "When you do get married, I better be in the wedding."  
  
"Don't' worry. You will." laughed Gohan.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Gohan." Hercule stated, slapping Gohan on the back.  
  
"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Suddenly, a notebook appeared in Chichi's hand. Written on the cover said Gohan's Wedding. "Bulma, Launch, Eighteen, it's time to start planning their wedding."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Chichi, honey, don't you think it's a little too early for that? They're only twelve." Goku told her.  
  
"Have you forgotten that we almost got married at twelve?"  
  
"They're still young."  
  
Chichi folded her arms and sent her husband a death glare that would make Vegeta cringe in fear. "We got married when we were sixteen. Or have you forgotten?"  
  
"No. I haven't forgotten." Goku held his hands in front of him, shaking in fear. Fear that she might hit him with the frying pan. "Mom, we won't be getting married for another six years." Gohan said.  
  
Tears began to form. "All I want is to see my baby get married before. . . "her voice faulted as she started to choke up. Gohan gave her a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Today was supposed to be a happy day."  
  
"It is." her son said.  
  
"Dry those tears and cheep up before you depress everyone." snapped Vegeta.  
  
Doing as Vegeta said, the birthday/pre-engagement party resumed. The women dragged Videl away so they could start planning the wedding. The Z fighters tried to talk the women out of making the young couple get married so early. The rest of the day, Gohan and Videl couldn't stop smiling at each other and Chichi had stars in her eyes.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
"Maybe we should have gotten married. That way mom could have seen it." mumbled Gohan, still looking down at the ring.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the twelve year old left the bathroom. His whole body and mind was numb. He couldn't believe this was happening. Chichi was supposed to be down in the kitchen, fixing breakfast. Not laying in a coffin. It was hard to move his legs. All Gohan wanted to do was to wake up from this nightmare. As he walked down the stairs, he could here his father and grandpa talking. It was more like his grandpa demanding Goku to eat. When he walked into the kitchen, he found the Ox King, sitting at the table feeding Goten. And Goku standing at the sink. Like a zombie, Gohan sat down at the table. Goku walked over to the table and sat a bowl of cereal in front of his son.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Gohan stated in an emotionless voice.  
  
"You have to eat something." Goku exclaimed. Gohan pushed the bowl away. "Gohan, you have to eat. You can't go not eating."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll eat something later."  
  
"Please, Gohan. Just eat a little. That's all I'm asking. You don't have to eat all of it."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Gohan stated again. Folding his arms.  
  
"Gohan, eat!" Goku raised his voice. He didn't want to raise his voice nor yell. He just wanted his son to eat something. When Gohan didn't move, Goku could feel tears pooling around his eyes. He turned back to the ink. He was trying not cry.  
  
"It's best you eat something so you can keep your strength up." the Ox King said gently. "Your dad is going to need you. You have to be strong for him, for Goten and for yourself."  
  
Gohan looked over at his father. Goku turned to face his son. The son saw the unshed tears. He didn't want to anger nor upset his dad. Feeling his own tears threatening to escape, Gohan ran over to his father and hugged him.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't want to anger you."  
  
"It's okay, son." The father hugged him back. "It's going to be okay." The son broke down into tears.  
  
The place was quite. It was unusual for Capsule Corp to be quite. For the past three years, everyday there was some kind of explosion or yelling. Either Vegeta was training in the gravity room or him yelling for Bulma to fix it when it breaks. But today, there was none of that.  
  
Vegeta sat on the bed; wearing the suit Bulma had bought him for the funeral. The Saiyan prince didn't complain about wearing it. It surprised her. Ever since they learned of the cancer, Vegeta has been surprising everyone. He has been taking care of Trunks more, helping Bulma around the house. He even kept Chichi company so Goku could train.  
  
Chichi's death hit everyone hard. The whole Z gang had to sit back and watch Goku take care of his family. And that night in the hospital. The night Chichi died, they watched as Goku comfort his son. His friends never have seen Goku like that.  
  
The Saiyan prince watched his wife, yes, his wife, as she stood before the dresser mirror, putting on her earrings. The night Chichi died, Vegeta realized something. He does care for Bulma and Trunks and he wouldn't know what he would do if he lost her.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
At least I have feelings. Unlike you. I care about my family and friends. Have you ever told Bulma you love her? Show her any affection? Have you ever held Trunks? Played with him? Rocked him to sleep? No. You only cared about yourself. Trying to become a Super Saiyan and be stronger then my dad. Well guess what? Not only you have to out beat dad, you also have to out beat me. You're second to a low class solider and his son. I love my mom. I don't want to see her die. How would you feel if it was Bulma? Huh? You wouldn't care. You be happy. Come and go as you please. You wouldn't care what happened to Trunks. Thought so. Truth hurts, doesn't it?  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Gohan did hit a nerve that night. Shortly there after, Vegeta asked Bulma to marry him. He did love her and he proved to everyone that he does.  
  
Earlier, Vegeta had gotten Trunks ready in his little suite. Doctor and Mrs. Brief was watching the little boy. He wanted to be alone with Bulma. The two understood. Neither one had said much all morning. He could tell Bulma was upset and was on the verge of crying. She had promised she wasn't going to cry so she could be strong for Goku and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta glanced over at the far wall at the pictures hanging up. The pictures that caught his attention were of their wedding. There was one of him and Bulma. Another one was of Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Chichi. Goku was the best man and Chichi was the maid of honor. Gohan was the ring bear because Trunks was too little. Chichi helped out a lot that day. Hell, she helped planned the wedding. Bulma had told Chichi she didn't have to. Her health was more important. But Chichi insisted. Vegeta will never forget that day and the private talk the two had.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
The backyard of Capsule Corp was decorated with flowers and streamers. Off the one side of the yard was all the tables and food where the reception was. And off to the right, family and friends waited for the wedding to start. Vegeta could spot the Z gang. The only once he didn't see was Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Piccolo. He knew Piccolo wouldn't be there. The Namek already stated he wouldn't show. As for the others, they were his groomsmen and were waiting downstairs. Vegeta wanted to be alone for a few minutes.  
  
There was a knock at the door. He ignored it. He didn't want to be bothered at that moment. The knocking continued. Just when he was about to yell at who ever it was, the door opened. When he saw who it was, he stopped his yell. Chichi walked in, closing the door behind her.  
  
The woman wobbled over to the prince. Chichi wore a different style dress then the rest of the bridesmaids. She had to because of her large stomach. She was big for being six months pregnant. Everyone was surprised to see how well she was looking.  
  
"You shouldn't be walking around." Vegeta stated.  
  
"I'm fine. Now, come here. Let me fix your tie."  
  
Vegeta forgot his bow tie wasn't done. It was just laying around his neck. Chichi started fixing his tie. He was annoyed because he couldn't do it himself. And he wasn't about to ask Goku in front of the others.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check up on you. There. All done." Chichi said stepping back. "Goku told me you wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Having second thoughts?"  
  
Vegeta was surprised. How did she know what he was feeling? His expression showed his surprised. "How. . . how did you know?"  
  
"It's common for people to have second thoughts before their wedding. You want to make sure you're doing the right thing. This is the person you'll be living with for the rest of you life." she stated. "You do love Bulma, don't you? And that's why you're marrying her?"  
  
"Of course." Vegeta turned back to the window and crossed his arms.  
  
Something was going on. Something else was troubling him. "Vegeta, what's wrong? Something is bugging you. What is it?"  
  
He just stood there, looking out the window. How can he explain what he was feeling? She was the cause of those feelings. Everyone had seen the change in him. He and Goku were best of friends. Is there even words to explain?  
  
A whimper came behind him. He turned to see Chichi holding her stomach and face scrunched up in pain. Vegeta hurried over to her and held her hand. Once the pain subsided, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"The baby kicked. Sometimes it's painful."  
  
"Saiyan pregnancies are harder then human once."  
  
"You should have been around for Gohan." She rolled her eyes at the memory. "That was before we learned about Saiyans."  
  
"You'll be fine. You went throw it once already. You'll do fine this time." Vegeta said.  
  
"Before, I didn't have cancer. That's the difference." Chichi watched Vegeta. "Now, what is really troubling you?"  
  
"I realized a few things. And it got me thinking." he answered.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Vegeta started at her. "How important family really is. I always took Bulma for granted. I really didn't want anything to do with Trunks when he was born. But when Cell killed him, something snapped. I loved my family. I was too arrogant before to realize it. I was consumed with trying to be a Super Saiyan and trying to be stronger then Kakarot. I then started to think how my life would be if I lost Bulma. If she was in you shoes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I would probably be doing the same thing as Kakarot. Surprising, isn't it? I go from being an arrogant bastard to a softy in just seven months." He smirked.  
  
"That's because you have a heart. I knew under that tough guy façade, there was a gentle Vegeta. Family is important. Especially if you're a fighter. I worried when ever Goku use to fight. I never knew if he was coming back. Now with Gohan fighting, I worry twice as much. And knowing Goku, he'll be training this one as well." Chichi said, placing a hand on her stomach. "And I'm sure you'll be training Trunks when he's old enough. These maybe new feelings for you. But you'll get use to them. Now, we need to get you married. Your wife is waiting."  
  
Chichi stood up and started towards the door. She stopped and turned back. A series expression on her face. "I'm going to warn you. If you hurt either Bulma or Trunks in any way, I'll send Goku and Gohan after you. And we both know Gohan can take you down."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Vegeta gave a small smile as he wrapped his arm around Chichi's and the two left the room.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Vegeta was glade he had that little talk with Chichi. The second thoughts were gone by the time they met up with Goku and the others.  
  
Sighing, he glanced back at Bulma. The Saiyan prince felt sympathy for Goku. The other Saiyan had lost his mate and he had found his. He was glade he and Goku had become friends. Because Goku was going to need all the friends he can get right now.  
  
Bulma was just finishing up putting her make-up on. She could see Vegeta's reflection in the mirror. She knew he was hurting some. Everyone was. Her heart went out to Goku, Gohan and Goten. Bulma was surprised when Vegeta told Goku they would handle the funeral arrangements.  
  
Chichi loved her family. That's why she didn't want Goku fighting and Gohan study all the time. It was hard to believe Chichi was gone. Even after they were told that Chichi was going to die. They all prepared for this. But it was different when it actually happened.  
  
Bulma couldn't understand how Chichi was able to stand by and watch her family fight, get injured and even die. So, Bulma's been doing it since she met Goku. But he and the others weren't family. But with the Androids and then Cell, she learned how she must have felt. She worried about Vegeta and Trunks during the Cell Games. She even flipped out when she learned that Trunks was killed by Cell. Now, she knew how Chichi felt when Goku died fighting Raditz.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
It was impossible. The unthinkable happened. Goku Son was dead. Died fighting his evil brother. They were still in shock.  
  
After Piccolo killed Raditz, with Goku's help, there wasn't time for Bulma, Krillin, Roshi and Oolong to grab Gohan before he swiped him away. Raditz had warned them about two more Saiyans would be arriving in one year. That was why Piccolo "kidnapped" Gohan. They had one year to prepare for the new threat.  
  
Now came the hard part. Telling Chichi Goku's dead and Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo.  
  
Krillin had gone to pick Chichi up to bring her to Capsule Corp. After Piccolo left, they headed back to Capsule Corp so Bulma could fine the Dragon raider. Kami had told them they can't wish Goku back for one year because he'll be training with King Kai. Bulma thought it would be better if they told her there. She knew the other woman would be upset but she wasn't sure how she would take the news.  
  
And Bulma didn't have to wait long.  
  
Krillin walked into the living room with a worried looking Chichi behind him. Chichi saw Bulma, Roshi and Oolong and hurried over to them.  
  
"Where is Goku and Gohan? They should have been home by now. Krillin won't tell me anything. Bulma, what's going on? Are they okay?" asked Chichi.  
  
"You better sit down." stated Bulma.  
  
"We have something to tell you," added Roshi.  
  
"No. Tell me what happened." Goku's wife demanded.  
  
Bulma, Roshi, Krillin and Oolong looked at each other. Krillin held his hands up to say he wasn't going to tell her. Taking a deep breath, Bulma let it out slowly. She was going to have to tell her.  
  
"Goku and Gohan arrived at the island. We were surprised to learn Goku had a son. He's a real cute kid. And smart too. Anyway. Everything was fine until Goku sensed a large power level heading towards us. A man looking like Goku landed. His name was Raditz and was claming to be Goku's brother."  
  
"But Goku doesn't have a brother." Chichi interrupted.  
  
"That's what we thought." Krillin spoke up.  
  
"This is still a shock but it does explain a few things about Goku. Why he was unusual strong, ate so much and why he had a tail." the blue hair woman said.  
  
"Goku's an alien. He's from a planet called Vegeta-sai. He's a Saiyan. He was sent here as a baby to destroy the population. When he arrived, his grandfather, Gohan, found him by his space pod. This next part I know because Gohan had told me." Roshi explained. "Goku was a stubborn, mean, violent baby. One day, Goku fell off a cliff and into a ravine, hitting his head. That's how Goku became the Goku we know."  
  
"Raditz wanted Goku to help him destroy everyone. Goku refused. To make Goku do what he wanted him to do, Raditz kidnapped Gohan." Krillin said. This shocked Chichi. Tears were threatening to escape. "Goku went after him. To make a long story short. Piccolo arrived and he and Goku fought Raditz. Somehow Gohan escaped from the space pot he was in."  
  
"Where is my family?" asked the wife.  
  
"Goku held Raditz so Piccolo could kill him. Because Goku was holding his brother," Bulma took a deep breath. "Goku was killed trying to save Gohan and stop his brother. I'm sorry, Chichi."  
  
"No." the other woman said, shaking her head. "Goku can't be dead."  
  
"Chichi. We wouldn't lie about this." exclaimed Oolong, who kept quite so far.  
  
Golu's wife broke done into tears. She buried her face in her hands. They let her cry. Of course Chichi would be upset. Why wouldn't she? She was Goku'e wife and mother to his son.  
  
"Chichi, Goku can come back. He can be brought back with the Dragonballs." Krillin tried to cheer her up.  
  
Chichi's head snapped up and glared at the little man. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know how the Dragonballs work?" She shook her head. "Goku can be revived. After a year." the formal monk added.  
  
"A year? Why can't we use them now?" the wife asked,  
  
"Kami sent Goku to train under someone called King Kai. He'll be training there for the year that will take the Saiyans to get here." Roshi explained. "That's why we have to wait a year. But Goku will be coming back."  
  
"Oh, Goku." Chichi looked at her hands in her lap. She was upset. Suddenly it dawned on her. Gohan was missing. "Where's Gohan? Why isn't he here?"  
  
The others looked at each other. Now the next hardest part. The men looked at the blue hair genius. She understood. She'll have to tell her.  
  
"After Raditz was killed, Piccolo took Gohan to train him for the Saiyan's arrival. That's all we know. Piccolo did say he won't let anything happen to Gohan." Bulma explained.  
  
"WHAT? THAT MONSTER KIDNAPPED MY GOHAN?"  
  
"Yes. We tried to get to Gohan first but Piccolo beat us." Oolong exclaimed.  
  
Chichi broke down. Her husband was dead, but will be revived after a year and now her baby boy was kidnapped by the monster Piccolo. She had lost her family in one day.  
  
Bulma hugged Chichi and held her as she cried. None of them knew what to say or what to do. All they could do was comfort her.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
A couple of months later, on Christmas Eve, Chichi had gotten a Christmas message from Goku. He was talking through King Kai telepathically. He missed her and Gohan and he'll be back in no time. He knew about Gohan and told her that their son was fine. Later that night, Piccolo showed up at the house with a sleeping Gohan. The Namek explained that since it was Christmas, this was his present to them. Gohan was able to spend Christmas Day with Chichi. But it was back to training the day after.  
  
Bulma sighed as she laid her brush down. After everything they went through in the past, they all thought everything would be fine. But they were wrong. Instead of a new villain, one of their own had died.  
  
Vegeta stood up and walked over to his wife. He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I love you." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you, too." she whispered back.  
  
She turned in his arms and hugged him. They stayed like that for sometime. Neither one wanting to let go. But they knew they would have too.  
  
"We better go." Vegeta stated.  
  
Grabbing her purse, Vegeta and Bulma left the room to fine Trunks and her parents so they can get to the cemetery. The Z gang wanted to be at the cemetery before Goku, Gohan, the Ox King and Goten got there.  
  
The sound of the ocean waves crashing against the shore was the only sound. Roshi and Oolong waited outside by the plane. The dirty magazines were placed aside. Today wasn't appropriate for them. Inside the Kame House, Krillin was finishing getting ready.  
  
His best friend was burring his wife. It saddened him to see Goku this way. Krillin had tried to warn Goku about getting married. He thought his friend was crazy for marrying Chichi. She had taught him so much and gave him two wonderful boys.  
  
Chichi was the first out of everyone who fully accepted Eighteen. You figure she would be the last since Eighteen was programmed to kill Goku. She had changed a lot over the years. She never argued with Goku about taking Gohan to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. There were times where you had to avoid her unless you wanted to be yelled at or hit over the head with her frying pan. But there were times when you didn't realize it was the same person.  
  
Shortly after they learned that Goku was alive after Namek exploded, Krillin had seen a different side of Chichi.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Just three weeks ago, they learned Goku was alive. He was able to survive the doomed planet. When Namek exploded, everyone thought Goku had died. Chichi and Gohan was devastated. They had lost their loved one again. But he was alive and was somewhere out in the universe.  
  
The Z gang was worried about Goku's family. Sure Chichi has been through this before. But it still hurt none the less.  
  
It was a bright summer day. Krillin had been thinking about Gohan and wondered how he and Chichi were doing. So he decided to pay them a visit. Krillin wasn't sure how Chichi would act. She may tell him to leave and leave Gohan alone. Or she maybe nice. It was hard to tell.  
  
The small domed house came into view as the formal monk drove down the road. It seems that every time he traveled down this road, it always brought bad news. He saw no sign of Gohan. He was either gathering fish for dinner or studying.  
  
Most likely Chichi has him studying. Poor kid. he thought.  
  
Getting out of the car, Krillin walked over to knock on the door. At first he didn't hear anything. Knocking again, he heard Chichi's yelling. The door flow out to reveal an angry, exhausted Chichi. She had dark circles under her eyes. A sign of lack of sleep.  
  
"Um. . . Hi, Chichi." Krillin said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Gohan isn't leaving this house." she said angrily. "So don't you think he'll be going anywhere with you."  
  
"That's fine. I just stopped by to see how you two were doing. That's all." Chichi relaxed. Krillin saw just how exhausted she really was. He knew something was wrong. "Chichi, are you alright? You look exhausted."  
  
"I haven't been sleeping. Come in."  
  
Chichi let Krillin into the house. The place was a mess. Usually the house was spotless. A pillow and a blanket laid on the couch.  
  
"Is everything okay?" he was starting to get worried.  
  
"Goha's sick. I've been up day and night with him."  
  
This shocked him. He never heard of Gohan getting sick before. "Sick? What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He has Lumina and the flu." She answered.  
  
"Ouch. Poor kid. What did the doctor give him?"  
  
"The flu will have to run it's course. But he was told to take Tyanol for the fever. Gohan is taking medicine for the Lumina. Which reminds me. I have to go pick up another prescription for him." She said walking into the kitchen. Chichi went over to the cupboards by the sink and took out a glass. "I don't want to leave Gohan alone."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"He's in Canada on vacation." She said taking juice out of the fridge.  
  
"I'll go get Gohan's medicine." Krillin offered.  
  
Chichi was surprised. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. That's why I stopped by to see how you were and if there was anything you needed." he stated.  
  
"Thank you, Krillin. You don't mind?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Chichi grabbed her purse off the table. She pulled out a prescription paper and some money. She told him what drug store to go to. Before leaving, Krillin asked if there was anything at the grocery store she needed. Chichi gave him a small list to pick up.  
  
Krillin drove to the nearest town. He picked up his friend's medicine. He then quickly stopped at the store. It took him longer then expected. It seemed that the cashier didn't know how to run a register. Once he was done, he headed back.  
  
When he arrived back, Chichi was straightening the house. She thanked him for picking up the medicine. He offered to stay and help.  
  
"What's going on?" Gohan asked, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Krillin and Chichi were standing at the stove, fixing soup. "I heard voices."  
  
"It's just Krillin, sweetie."  
  
"Hey, Krillin."  
  
"Hey, Bro."  
  
"I got your medicine. And I want you to eat some soup." Chichi said guiding her son over to the couch.  
  
The young boy laid down as his mom covered him with the blanket. Krillin watched as Gohan took his medicine. She felt his forehead to check his temperature. Krillin has never seen this side of Chichi before. He could tell that she loved her son. Grabbing the bowl of soup, he took it over to Chichi. Standing back, he watched. Gohan had taken the bowl and was slowly eating. After his fifth bit, he made a face and gave the bowl back to his mom.  
  
"If you want more, let me know. Now, get some sleep."  
  
Rolling over, the boy went to sleep. Standing up, she kissed his forehead. Chichi brought the bowl back to the stove. She did look tired and a thought sprung in Krillin's head.  
  
"You look exhausted. Why don't you lay down and take a nap."  
  
"But what if Gohan needs something?" She tried to protest.  
  
"I'll stay until you get up." Chichi tried to protest again. "I won't hear it. Now, you go on upstairs. Once she was gone, Krillin looked around the living room. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake Gohan up, he started to straighten up the house where Chichi left off. Three hours later, Krillin was fixing something for dinner when Chichi walked into the kitchen. She was feeling better and thanked Krillin for helping. They sat at the table, eating dinner and talking about Goku and everyday stuff.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Krillin really got to know Chichi that day. Sure she got mad at him but they became friends.  
  
Sighing, he finished adjusting his tie. This was one day he wished wasn't happening. It felt too much like a nightmare. She was too young to die. She had a family; a wonderful husband who loved her, a son who is the strongest in the universe, smart and has a terrific girlfriend. Not to mention a new baby. A baby who will never see his mother nor get to know her. It wasn't fare. The Son family deserved more then this. Goku and Gohan fought to protect the planet and everyone on it.  
  
"Krillin."  
  
Krillin turned to Eighteen who stood by the door. She wear a simple black dress. After Chichi's little, threatening, talk at Bulma's cookout, Eighteen had respect for her. Sure the woman could have hated her for wanting Goku dead. But she didn't. She welcomed Eighteen into the group. The two women became friends. When ever Krillin visited, she was there as well. Eighteen was saddened by her friend's dead. If it wasn't for Chichi, Bulma and Launch wouldn't be her friends.  
  
"I know."  
  
They didn't want to be late. Together, the two headed out to the plane. No one said a word was the group left. They were going to miss Chichi.  
  
The road was deserted. There was no other cars to been seen. Yamcha and Puar were on their way to the cemetery. He had talked briefly to Roshi that morning. He old master offered to pick him and Puar up so they can all go together. Yamcha refused. He didn't tell him why. The real reason, he wanted to be alone and to think.  
  
After Goku and Chichi left after the 23rd Tournament, no one saw either one until five years later. But they don't know is that Yamcha had spoken to Chichi a year later. For some odd reason, that memory will always stick out in his mind.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
So this is where Goku lives. Yamcha thought, driving down a road in the middle of nowhere. The reason why the formal bandit and now baseball player was on this road, laid in the passenger seat.  
  
Three days ago while in Killika Village, Yamcha came across a Dragonball. The shore owner explained his son found it in the nearby forest. Yamcha bought the ball. He was going to hold on to it until he noticed which Dragonball it was. The four star Dragonball. Goku's Dragonball. He know how much the ball meant to his friend. So he would give it to Goku. But there was the problem. He didn't know where Goku lived now.  
  
Yamcha went to the Ox King for the information. He was surprised to learn that they weren't living there. The 439 Mountain Area. Out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
The house was small. It could fit in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Not far from the house, the wash was hanging up to dry. There was no movement. He started to wonder if anyone was home. The car stopped by the house. He was looking forward to seeing Goku. Knocking, he looked around the area. The land was beautiful. Hearing the door opened, he turned to see Chichi standing there, wearing an apron.  
  
"Yamcha, hello." she said with a smile.  
  
"Hello, Chichi. Is Goku home?" he asked.  
  
"No. He's gone fishing. Is there something I can do?"  
  
"I found his grandpa's Dragonball and thought he would like to have it." the man said showing her the Dragonball.  
  
"I think he would. He's been thinking about searching for it. Goku should be home soon if you would like to stay. He would be happy to see you." Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"I can't stay. I have to meet Bulma. And she'll be mad if I'm late."  
  
Yamcha gave her the Dragonball. She looked at it. "I think I'll give it to him next week."  
  
"Next week?" He was puzzled.  
  
"Our anniversary is next week."  
  
"Well, happy anniversary." Yamcha looked around. "Nice. I didn't picture Goku living in a place like this. I though you stay with your father."  
  
"No. He had this house built for us. It's peaceful here." said Goku's wife.  
  
The man looked at his watch. "I must be going or Bulma will kill me. Bye, Chichi."  
  
"Bye, Yamcha."  
  
Chichi waved as Yamcha drove away. He was happy to see Goku has someone to take care of him.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Puar watched Yamcha as he drove. The cat was worried about it's friend. "You okay, Yamcha?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright."  
  
When he visited Chichi that day, he didn't know was that Chichi was three months pregnant with Gohan, He didn't learn until years later when Goku mentioned it. When he learned about Gohan, he couldn't warp his mind around the idea of Goku being a dad. Now, he couldn't warp his mind around the fact that Chichi was gone.  
  
The tick-tock of the clock echoed loudly in the room. Videl sat on her bed, starring at the floor. She's been crying. She didn't want to cry. But she couldn't help it.  
  
Off in the far corner of her room, sat an old style chest. The chest was given to her when her mom died. But what was inside made fresh tears to swell up.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"He likes to eat a lot." Videl laughed as she watched Chichi feeding Goten.  
  
"He's a Saiyan. And he's my son." Goku stated, leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
"He takes after his father." Chichi added.  
  
"That's for sure." added Gohan.  
  
"Well, I hate to tell you, sweetie, you're just like your dad, too."  
  
Gohan looked at his girlfriend. Then smiled. "Yes, I am. Like him, I found someone wonderful."  
  
Videl smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. A blush appeared on his cheeks. Goku and Chichi looked at each other and smiled. Their son was growing up fast. Chichi nodded her head and Goku disappeared out of the room. Goten let out a large burp when he finished his bottle. The three laughed.  
  
"Well. I guess you don't need to be burped then." Chichi said, wiping the little milk that was escaping Goten's mouth.  
  
Goku walked into the room, carrying a large, flat white box that was tied shut with string. The two kids wasn't sure what was with the box. Gohan grabbed the box from his dad so he could take Goten.  
  
"Videl, I want to give you something. It's been in my family for generations. And I want you to have it." said Chichi.  
  
The young girl took the box and opened it. She was shocked. It was beautiful. She lifted it out of the box. When Gohan saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Chichi's wedding dress.  
  
"Oh, Chichi. It's beautiful." the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Mom, you're wedding dress." the boy stated.  
  
"Yes. I want you to have it. Since I don't have a daughter, I can't pass it down to her. And since you're like a daughter to me, I'm giving it to you. I would like you to wear it when you and Gohan get married." the mother answered.  
  
"Who's saying Gohan and I will get married?"  
  
"We got married when we were sixteen." Goku spoke up.  
  
"Sixteen?" Videl was stunned. She knew they married young. But not at the age of sixteen.  
  
"Videl, you're dating a Son. Which means you two will most likely be married." Chichi said. Videl and Gohan looked at each other. "Trust me. You two love each other. All the signs are there. With Gohan being like his dad, he found the woman he wants to spend then rest of his life with."  
  
"I promise to wear it. Thank you so much." Videl leaned forward and hugged Chichi.  
  
Gohan and Goku glanced at each other and then back at the women. The young girl stood up to hold the dress up to herself. Chichi was trying to straighten the dress. Gohan smiled at his girlfriend. Their eyes locked and at that moment, they knew Chichi was right. They will be married. Leaning forward, their lips met. The parents watch with smiles on their faces.  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
Videl promised to where the wedding dress. To grant Chichi's wish. She was so excited about the dress and the fact that someday she'll be Mrs. Gohan Son. But it was shortly after that that they learned Chichi was going to die. The woman that became like a mother to her will never see her son get married and see Videl wear her wedding dress.  
  
Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as she began to cry. She buried her face in her hands. It hurt. The pain reminded her of when her mom died. All the talks she and Chichi had, are now memories.  
  
The door opened and Hercule poked his head inside. He saw his little girl crying. The last time he saw her cry was when his wife died. He walked over and sat down beside her. He put an arm around her shoulders. Videl then buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I know it hurts, sugar plum." the father said.  
  
"She was like a mom to me." Her voice was muffled by his chest. "Now she won't get to see Gohan and I get married."  
  
"I know, sweetie. I know.  
  
Hercule knew what his daughter was talking about. The night Chichi gave Videl the dress, Gohan and Videl told Herucle about the promise and that someday, they'll be married. The World Champ thought they were too young to be thinking about marriage. Or the fact that they weren't truly in love. But he saw how they were and realized they were indeed in love.  
  
He was happy to see Videl had found a mother figure. At first, he was uneasy about her being around aliens. But Chichi assured him Videl was in good hands. Gohan wouldn't let anything happen to her. He admired Chichi for putting up with her family and loving them even though Goku was an alien. If it wasn't for her, Hercule would have forbid his daughter from dating the boy.  
  
"We need to get to the cemetery." he told his daughter.  
  
Videl nodded her head. As they were leaving the room, Hercule noticed the picture of the Son family and Videl. The picture was taken not long after Goten was born. Hercule wasn't in the picture because he was behind the camera. Tears threaten to escape. He had to be strong for Videl, Goku and Gohan. He knew what the Sons were going through.  
  
High up on the Lookout, Piccolo kept watch on the Sons. Since Chichi's death, the Namek kept an eye on Goku. Either from the Lookout or when he was at the house. He was worried Goku would do something stupid and leave Gohan and Goten alone. Vegeta had told the gang to be watchful of the Saiyan. Because of the bond being severed, Goku was in shock and depressed. When a Saiyan lost his or her mate, the other either went in sane, depress the rest of their life or killed themselves so they could be with their mate. Since the 23rd World Tournament, Piccolo had watched how Goku and Chichi interacted with each other. Most of the time Chichi was yelling, Goku was afraid of his wife and Gohan was studying.  
  
But there was times when Piccolo saw a different side of the couple. Mostly when no one was around. It was hard to believe they could love each after everything that happened. But they do. Piccolo had seen one of those special moments.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
For a week now, Goku was acting a little strange. Piccolo had thought Chichi threatened not to feed him again. Goku's strangeness wasn't effecting Gohan at all. It was as if the boy thought nothing about it.  
  
Today Goku wasn't training. There was something important he needed to do. So it was just Gohan and Piccolo. But the boy wanted to cut short the day's training because he and his grandfather was heading somewhere.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
The demi-Saiyan was in the middle of doing his warm-ups. He stopped and looked up at his first sensei. "Yes, Piccolo?"  
  
"What's wrong with your dad? He's been acting strange for a week now." Piccolo asked, walking over to the boy.  
  
"He doesn't want mom to fine her present."  
  
"Her present?"  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow's their anniversary. Grandpa is taking me shopping so I can get them their present." Gohan answered.  
  
"That's why. No wonder he cancelled tomorrow's training." Piccolo exclaimed.  
  
"We're spending the day together and then I'm spending the night at grandpa's. Dad has something special planned. He won't tell me what. All he would say is when I'm older." the boy said.  
  
Around lunch time, Piccolo let Gohan go. The boy needed a brake anyway. He didn't see Goku the rest of the day. The Namek had gone to his usual meditation spot. He had witnessed Goku's proposal to Chichi. He doubt if Goku really loved her. At the time, it sounded like Chichi forced him to marry her.  
  
Chichi always got on his nerves. Anytime he was around, she was always yelling. Of course, can't forget she forced him to get his driving license. She was against Goku, especially Gohan, fighting. Piccolo came to the conclusion that Chichi will never change.  
  
That next evening, Piccolo was just taking a walk. He was too busy thinking about what Trunks said about the Androids to pay attention as to where he was going. Before he knew it, he was on the hill over looking the Son house. He was about to turn away when a small fire caught his attention.  
  
Down by the house, Goku and Chichi sat, huddle together under a blanket that was wrapped around their shoulders. Before them was the small camp fire. Looking more closely, Piccolo could see a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He could also hear what they were saying.  
  
"We haven't done this since we were first married." Chichi said.  
  
"I know. Ever since Gohan was born, we couldn't do a lot of stuff." stated Goku.  
  
"That's what happens when you have kids. I still can't believe him. A week vacation in Hawaii."  
  
"He wanted to do something special. The reason is a good one."  
  
"I missed you, Goku. Why did you have to stay away for so long?"  
  
"I was badly inured and I wanted to get control of this new power. I didn't want to hurt you or Gohan. When ever I got flustered or mad, I turned into a Super Saiyan. I couldn't control it. I didn't want to stay away. I did it for you both. I missed you very much. You two were all I thought about."  
  
"Every night I cried and prayed. All I wanted was you to come home. We needed you."  
  
"You two did fine without me. You took care of the tutor from hell and Gohan took care of Garlic Junior." Goku said.  
  
"But we still needed you. Not as a hero. But as a husband and a father. Before Raditz arrived. We were happy. You trained. But not as much and Gohan studied. I wasn't afraid of you leaving and not coming back. And with Gohan fighting now. I know the protection of the planet and the lives on it rest on your shoulders. But for once, for a day even, be Goku the husband and Goku the father." Chichi's voice quivered.  
  
"I am. And I promised once the Androids are dealt with, I'll be home more. I love you, Chichi."  
  
"And I love you, Goku." The two kissed. "How about we put out the fire and go inside?"  
  
"We can try for that baby we want."  
  
"You read my mind."  
  
Goku put the fire out as Chichi grabbled the blanket. Goku grabbed the wine glasses and the wine bottle. Piccolo watched as they disappeared into the house. A few minutes later, the light came on in their room. Through the window, he could see what was going on. Sitting the wine bottle on the nightstand, Goku gathered his wife in his arms and kissed her.  
  
Piccolo turned away. He shouldn't be watching their private moment. What he heard proved to him that they do love each other.  
  
[end of Flashback] Those special moments were now gone. At least Chichi got to see and hold Goten before she died. But the boy would never to get to hug his mom.  
  
Dende and Mr Popo walked out of the building. Both had grime expressions on their faces. They were heading to the cemetery to say their last goodbyes. They stopped beside Piccolo and looked down upon the Sons.  
  
"We must be going if we want to be there for Goku and Gohan arrives." exclaimed Mr. Popo.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Pop." Dende said.  
  
The guardian and the caretaker of the Lookout sat on the flying carpet and took off towards the cemetery. Piccolo waited a few more seconds before taking off.  
  
The last of the Z gang to arrive was Korn and Yajirobe. Yajirobe wasn't going to show until Vegeta threatened him. The gang wanted to say their goodbyes before Goku, Gohan, and everyone else arrived.  
  
"It's time to go." Goku announced.  
  
Gohan looked up at his father from his position at the table. The boy knew he had to go. He didn't want to. This meant that his mom was truly gone.  
  
Goku slipped the suite jacket on and took Goten from his father-in-law. Together, the group claimed into the car. The Ox King was driving as Goku just sat in the passenger seat, starring at the landscape and remembered his life with Chichi.  
  
Goku, Gohan, Goten and the Ox King arrived at the cemetery. The Z gang greeted them. None were saying much. What else could they say? Even Vegeta gave his condolences. The minister, who was to perform the service, arrived. He spoke quietly to Goku and the Ox King. As if in a large group, the people who came to show their respects, started to show. Among the first to arrive was Erasa, Sharpner, Marker and several others of Gohan's friends.  
  
I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'Casue your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone  
  
The minister started the service. Goku, Gohan and the Ox King stood several feet from the coffin. Gohan was holding his little brother. Behind them were the Z gang. Tien had his arm around Launch's shoulders, holding her close. Launch had a hand resting on Tention's shoulder. Videl had buried herself into her father's side, trying not to cry. Vegeta had slipped his arm around Bulma's waist. She held Trunks in her arms. Dr. and Mrs. Brief stood behind their daughter and son-in-law. Krillin was surprised to fine that Eighteen had slipped her hand into his. The rest just stood there, not listening to what was being said. Just thinking about Chichi.  
  
There wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just to real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Goku's mind kept slipping. He was in a far away place. Everything around him was a whisper. Nights where they snuggled together by the fireplace and watched the crackling fire. Helping Chichi around the house. Talking about their life and talking about children. There was so much Goku wanted to tell his wife, show her and teach her. He was going to surprise her by teaching her how to fly.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
Goku felt the cold metal band on his left hand. It was his wedding band. He had lost it when he fought Raditz. Chichi had yelled at him about losing it. After he came back from Yardat, he got himself a new wedding band. All this started on that day thirteen years ago.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Well, ah, I won. Will you tell me your name?"  
  
"You're impossible. I'm the Ox King's daughter, Chichi."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're Chichi? I remember. I did say it. It was Back. Back when we were children. When I told you I wanted a bride."  
  
"I remember. I was there."  
  
"But I. . . I don't think you understand. I thought bride meant something to eat."  
  
"Something to eat? Then the promise you made was a mistake?"  
  
"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying. Good thing my heart does. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
[end of Flashback]  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
Why did you have to die, mom? We need you.  
  
Gohan was trying not to cry. He wanted to be strong. To show his dad he was grown up. But the pain was too much. He had lost his mom. She will never get to see Goten's first steps. Hear his first word. See Gohan go to the prom. See him graduate from school. Chichi will never see her boys get married and have families of their own. A tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
After the service, people kept going up to Goku, Gohan and Ox King. Almost all was asking Gohan how he was handling things. The demi-Saiyan had put on brave face. He didn't want anyone to see how he was hurting. The Z gang hung back and talked to who ever approached them. Several of the villagers from the kingdom told Goku they were having a special service for Chichi the next day. The villagers were hoping Goku and Gohan would be able to make it. Goku explained they'll be there.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all your fear I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
Everyone had left. All that remained behind was the Z gang. The Saiyan father and son wanted to stay a little longer. The caretakers of the cemetery were preparing to lower the casket into the ground.  
  
As Goku watched his wife's casket being lowered, it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart. He was finding it hard to breath. The feeling of tears begun to swell up. He wasn't going to cry. Not here. Not in front of everyone. Not in front of his son. But he couldn't stop a single tear that escaped.  
  
Gohan was trying to hold back the tears. He wanted to show how brave he was. Hearing a whimper, he looked down at his little brother. Goten's face was scrunched up and was on the verge of a screaming fit.  
  
As the casket neared the bottom, Goku couldn't breath. It felt as if someone was ripping out his soul.  
  
The moment the casket hit the bottom, something inside snapped. Goku couldn't hold it anymore. His wife was truly gone. Goku did one thing that no one has ever seen him do. The man collapsed to his knees, buried his face in his hands and wept.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're going But though you're still with me I've been alone all along  
  
They all were shocked. Gohan, tears running down his face, bent beside his father. Goten let out a yell and started to cry. Goku looked up at his sons. Both father and son cried harder. The father gathered his sons in his arms and held them.  
  
Bulma buried her face into Vegeta's shoulder. Hercule held his daughter as she cried. Launch silently cried. Yamcha and Krillin stepped forward to help their friends. Krillin took hold of Gohan and Goten and helped them up. Holding onto Goku's arm, Yamcha lifted him up. Bulma walked over and hugged Goku. Videl latched onto Gohan and tried to comfort him. Wrapping an arm around the demi-Saiyan's shoulders, Goku and his sons started to walk out of the cemetery.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears I held your hand through all of these years But you still have All of me  
  
There you have it, Chapter 1. I just had to put Goku collapsing at the cemetery. It shows how vulnerable he is right now. He really did love Chichi. How are they going to live without Chichi? You'll see.  
  
Let me know what you thought. Hopefully I can get chapter 2 done quickly.  
  
Review!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 2 Moving On

Strength of Family

Chapter 2 is up! Sorry about the long delay. With everything going on, it's hard to write.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep them coming! Please?

Now we get to see how Goku, Gohan and Goten handle things without Chichi. You'll just have to read to fine out. Hehehe.

This chapter is shorter then that last. Some maybe long while others are short. Just how the brains works I guess.

Don't forget to read Strength of Family: A Christmas Wish. A Christmas story that takes place further down the road. I suggest read it after this. There are some spoilers that are mention and one deals with this chapter.

So enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!!!!!

Oh, yeah, almost forgot. I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 Moving On

The evening air had turned chilly. A small wake was being held at the Son house. It was Bulma's idea. Almost everyone at the funeral was there. The Z gang became worried after Goku's collapsed at the cemetery. None have ever seen him cry before. They wanted to help as must as possible.

Once they arrived back at the house, Goku dried the tears so no one else would see them. He had tried to put on his usually grin, but he couldn't do it. He didn't feel like smiling. It was okay for Gohan to show tears. He had lost a parent.

During the first hour, Goku was holding Goten, afraid if he let go, something would happen to his son. Bulma practically had to pry Goten from his arms. The baby was starting to fuss and wanted food. The Z gang kept an eye on Goku. Vetega warned them about the shock and depression the younger Saiyan was in. The Saiyan prince wasn't sure what Goku would do. He already collapsed.

"Mr. Son."

Goku turned to the sound of his name. Standing behind him was Gohan's teacher and principle. The two have been every supportive ever since word of Chichi's illness was released. Mrs. Yuska had told Goku that Gohan could stay home as long as he is needed. And that she would be happy to tutor him if necessary.

"Thank you for coming." said Goku.

"Chichi is going to be missed. The PTA won't be the same without her. She was so looking forward to Christmas." Mrs. Yuska stated.

"I know. She had some wonderful ideas for the kids. Her favorite was the play." exclaimed Goku.

"The school board, the faculty and the staff wants to do something to honor Chichi. Even though being sick, she still helped out. She was strong, thoughtful, caring woman. And the PTA would like to offer her position to you, Goku. If you want it."

Goku was taken aback. He had thought they would replace Chichi. He was grateful. He'll take over something that was special to Chichi. "Thank you. I accept."

The principle, Mr. Cambs, smiled. "Great. We'll talk later. Goku, if you need anything, just ask. I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I lost my wife and daughter to cancer, early in our marriage. So if you want someone to talk to, feel free to call me."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Yuska and Mr. Cambs walked away. Goku just stood there, thinking. He was honored to take over Chichi's position. He had gone to some of the PTA meetings. So he has a fare idea what to do. He was going to miss his wife very much. He doesn't know what to do without her.

A baby's cry jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned to see where the crying was coming from. Goten. Goten was crying and fussing. Gohan was having trouble holding him. Goku walked over to his sons. By now, everyone was watching.

"He was fine and then all of a sudden," Gohan explained as he handed his father the baby.

Goten quieted down once he was in Goku's arms. "He missed his daddy, that's all." Before he finished the sentence, Goten was fast asleep.

"I think Goten sense something is wrong." Yamcha said stepping up to Gohan.

"And he doesn't know what's going on." Tien added. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay." Answered the demi-Saiyan.

"You'll heal in time. The pain will be there. But it won't be this bad." Stated the bald headed man.

"I know. I'm just worried about dad is all."

"Your dad will be fine. Before you know it, he'll be laughing and smiling." Added Yamcha.

"Don't' forget, you have us for support and to lean on during the bad times." Videl stated.

Gohan gave a weak smile at his girlfriend. Just a few feet away, Vegeta was listening to their conversation. He wasn't paying attention to what Hercule was saying. The Saiyan prince, too, was worried about Goku. Losing a loved one was hard for a Saiyan. Especially when there is a bond present. He hopes the other Saiyan can get through his grief. If not, he and Bulma would most likely be taking in two brothers. And no doubts Gohan would be unable to handle losing his dad right now. That's why Vegeta, Saiyan prince, was going to make sure Goku heals and not go insane or dies.

After tucking his youngest son in his crib, Goku stood there, watching him sleep. Tears threaten to escape at the thought that Goten would never get to meet his mother nor taste her wonderful cooking, comfort him when he's upset or scared or be hit over the head with the frying pan. Chichi was going to miss out on their youngest son's life. And Gohan's life as well.

There was so much more to say and do. He was planning on surprising Chichi with teaching her how to fly. But then they learned about Goten. Goku put off the flight training until after Goten was born and then after the cancer was gone. But when he learned Chichi was going to die, his plans crashed down around him. It was hard to wake up in the mornings, knowing Chichi could die at any moment. The Sons spend every minute of the day as if it was their last. Chichi had put on a brave face. Only Goku, the Ox King and Gohan saw the tears.

Goku and Chichi had decided to wait until the cancer was gone before trying to have more kids. They so much wanted a little girl. But their dreams of a big family were gone.

Leaning down, Goku kissed Goten lightly on the forehead. Quietly, he left the room. Sure it was going to be hard raising a baby alone. But he's been taking care of Goten since he was born. Since Chichi couldn't help, it was up to Goku. The only difference this time is that no one will be there to help if he ran into trouble. When Gohan was born, he didn't know how to take care of a baby, much less hold one. But Chichi taught him everything he would need to know.

Walking down the stairs, Goku could hear the people talking. He didn't really want to face those people. _Why did you have to have all those people over, Bulma?_ He wondered from time to time. He didn't like the idea when Bulma first mentioned it. He kept saying no. It was Vegeta who told Goku there will be a get-together and if he didn't like it, tough.

Standing on the bottom of the stairs, Goku looked around the room. There were people there that he haven't seen in years. He noticed that Vegeta and Piccolo were watching him and he know why.

_"When a Saiyan loses their mate, the surviving member will go into shock and depression. The survivor would sometimes go insane and eventually kill him or herself. Or just commit suicide so they could be with their mate." _Vegeta had explained

All his friends and family were worried about him. That is why he was never alone too often. They didn't want him doing something stupid.

He couldn't stand any more people telling him how sorry they were and such. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there and be alone for awhile. Masking his ki, Goku quietly snuck out the front door. The Saiyan was hoping no one had seen. He was wrong. Hercule had seen him leave and wondered where he went to. After a few minutes, when Goku haven't returned, the man decided to go check on him.

The sun had gone down sometime ago and the evening air got colder. It didn't matter to Goku. He couldn't feel it anyhow. His body was still numb and cold. He didn't want to be doing this. He and Chichi would be snuggled together, watching a movie. Goten would be sound asleep in his crib and Gohan would either be in his room talking to Videl or on a date. Instead, they were mourning her death. Life wasn't fair. Gohan was right when he had said it wasn't fair. They have saved the planet and the universe how many times? And this is their reward? Taking Chichi away from them?

_What does he want?_ Goku asked himself.

He felt Hercule approaching. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Goku, everything alright?" Hercule asked as he approached the tree Goku was leaning on.

"I just want to be alone for a few minutes." Goku answered in an emotionless voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Is there anything I can do?" asked the World Champ.

"No."

"Well, if you need something, just ask."

"I will."

Hercule turned and started walking away. He knew what Goku was going through, the pain and lose. He had lost his wife several years ago. As he was walking back to the house, he saw Vegeta heading towards him. He guest the Saiyan prince was looking for Goku. As they were passing each other, Hercule grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Leave him be. He wants to be alone." stated Hercule.

"He needs to snap out of this." Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta, he just buried his wife today."

"He can also kill himself."

Understanding where Vegeta was going, Hercule let go. Without a word, the human walked away. Turning, Vegeta continue walking. He crossed his arms as he got closer.

"What the hell are you doing, Kakarot?"

"Leave me be, Vegeta." Goku stated when the Saiyan prince stopped in front of him.

"Why should I?" There was no answer. "Everyone is starting to wonder where you're at. Gohan's looking for you."

"I needed to get out of there. I couldn't stand being in there any longer. It feels like everyone is rubbing it in that Chichi is gone. And it's making it worse. This feeling is getting stronger. I feel like. . . giving up."

Giving Up? He was afraid of this. Goku was starting to get the thoughts of committing suicide. Not a good sign at all. Vegeta had to do something quick. Growing, the Saiyan prince punched Goku in the stomach.

Doubling over in pain, Goku looked up at his friend. "What the hell was that for?'

"Trying to knock some sense into you. Yes, you're hurting and you're in shock and depressed. But you have a responsibility to your boys. Gohan and Goten needs you more now then ever. And I don't think Gohan would handle losing you as well. And I don't want to see that boy in that kind of misery.

"Since when did you start to care about Gohan?"

"Ever since Namek. How, I don't know, but that boy found his way into my heart. Not to many people can do that. Bulma and Trunks are the others that fit in that category. I will not let you kill yourself. You kill yourself, the boys have no one. And I be damned if I take Gohan and Goten in because you were depressed and wanted to be with your mate. Sure if you die in battle or killed another way, then I'll take them in. Do you understand?" Vegeta argued.

Goku just started up at Vegeta, still hunched over. What the other man was saying, was finally getting through his head. It only took for someone to knock some sense into him. If Goku killed himself now, Gohan would not handle it well. And Goku didn't want to put his son through that. The boy had just lost one parent. He doesn't need to lose another.

"How can I make this feeling go away?" Goku asked.

"It's going to be hard. But you can do it. Get up everyday and keep going. Move on. That's the only solution." Vegeta answered. "It's not going to be easy."

"Is this something that I have to do on my own?"

"No. You have the boys, me, Bulma, and all the others. We're here for you and the boys."

"Thank you, Vetega. You're a good friend."

Goku stood back up. "I always thought Chichi would be there. I miss her terribly."

"Everyone will. You're son's looking for you." Together, the two Saiyans headed back to the house. When they walked in, Goku saw a sight that he, just ten minutes ago, would have left behind. His son hurried over to him. There is no way he could leave his boys.

"Dad, where were you?" asked the son.

"Outside. Is everything okay?"

"People were asking for you. And I didn't know how to answer them." explained Gohan.

"I'm here now." Goku laid a hand on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Goku."

Goku turned to his father-in-law. Standing beside the large man was one of the villagers. The man was like the major of the village. He was second in charge after the Ox King. There was something about the man Goku never liked.

"Goku, I'm terribly sorry. When we heard about Chichi's death, the whole village. . . all we could think about was you and the boys. She was a sweet person. We ant to do something to honor her. We're holding a memorial service tomorrow. We would like you and the boys to come. If you don't want to, we'll understand." the man, Horoski, said.

Goku looked down at Gohan. "We'll be there." he said, not looking up from his son.

Horoski glanced down at the boy. He felt sorry for him. "How are you holding up, Gohan? Helping your dad out?"

"Yes, sir." Gohan answered.

Horoski bent down in front of him. "You're a brave boy. You make your dad very proud of you." He stood up to face Goku. "Again, I'm sorry. I must be going. There's a lot that still needs to be done for tomorrow. I'll see you then." Shaking hands with Goku and quickly saying good-bye with the Ox King, and left.

Slowly, the guests started to leave. All that remained was the Z gang. They helped clean up and to straighten up. Goten had awakened and was demanding food. Launch, who had somehow switched to the quite, nice Launch, was going to go get him when Goku stopped her. He would get his son. He can't relay on someone else being around all the time.

"Videl, it's getting late. We should be going." Hercule told his daughter, waking her.

It was going on twelve-eighteen and the gang was still there. Two hours ago, Gohan, Videl and Tention had gone to Gohan's room. The three friends just sat there, talking. But they fell asleep only an hour later. Gohan had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. The two were snuggled together. Tention was sleeping in the same spot where he sat on the floor.

Goku, Hercule and Tien had gone to check up on their kids. When they walked into the room, they couldn't but smile at the sight before them. All three gave each other knowing looks when they saw the position Gohan and Videl were in. The parents hated to wake them. Especially Gohan.

"Tention, wake up. It's time to leave." Tien said.

"Sugar plum, get up."

A moan came from the three kids. Slowly, they opened their eyes. As one, they sat up, blinking at their fathers.

"It's time to go." Tien said.

"But I don't want to go." Tention whined.

"You can talk to Gohan and Videl tomorrow. It's time for Gohan to go to bed anyway. Just like you and Videl." started Tien.

"You heard him, sweetie." Hercule said, helping his daughter to stand.

"I'll call when I get home tomorrow." Gohan told his friends.

Tention hugged Gohan good-bye. Videl kissed her boyfriend before leaving the room. After they left, Gohan just sat there on his bed, staring off into space.

In the living room, the Z gang was gathering their coats to leave. Vegeta had an annoying look on his face. But when he glanced down at the sleeping form of his son in his arms, the annoying look vanished and a small smile appeared.

"Now, Goku, call us if you need anything." Krillin stated, giving his best friend a hug.

"I will."

"You sure you don't want someone to stay?" asked Yamcha.

"I'm sure. Thank you for everything. I wasn't sure if I could have made it through this." Goku announced.

"Just remember what I told you, Kakarot." Vegeta exclaimed.

"I will."

The gang said their good-byes. The only one left was the Ox King. It took some persuasion to get the large man to leave. Once he left, Goku made Gohan go to bed. The demi-Saiyan didn't want to but as he walked, his eyes wanted to close. Since there was nothing else that needed to be straightened or cleaned, Goku headed off to bed.

It was sometime around two in the morning that a light rain began. The rain made small thud sounds when it hit the window. There was no moonlight because of the rain clouds. Goku laid awake, hands behind his head, staring up at the shadows on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. Too much was running through his head. Everything Vegeta had told him about killing himself, wouldn't stop repeating itself over and over again. The Saiyan prince was right. He couldn't leave his boys, no matter how much it hurts. And he didn't want Gohan to go through hell if he died. The only person he would have left was Goten. But Vegeta assured him he would pull through.

Goku wasn't looking forward towards tomorrow. The villagers were holding a memorial for Chichi. Sure Goku and Gohan could have said no. But they thought it would be appropriate. But there was a nagging feeling about all this. Goku had the suspicion that Horoski wasn't saying everything. That was a worry for another day.

Chichi was so forward looking towards seeing her sons grow up. She wanted so much for Gohan to graduate from school, become a scholar, settle down with Videl and have lots of children. As for Goten, she wanted the same thing. Get good grade, a good job and have a family. Chichi already started planning Gohan and Videl's wedding. It was going to be held at the Ox King's castle so the whole village could attend. The color scheme was peach with peach roses, outside with an orchestra playing. She even started working on a baby blanket for them. But now she won't get to finish it.

Goku.King Kai's voice suddenly echoed through the Saiyan's head.

Yes, King Kai?

I was able to pull some strings to let Chichi keep her body and was able to bring her to my planet. She'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on her until you come over.replied King Kai.

Thank you.stated Goku.

She's right here. Do you want to speak to her?

Goku was quite. He knew what would happen if he spoke to Chichi. He doesn't think he could stand it. No. I don't think I could stand it. Tell her I love her very much and will miss her.

She loves you, too and will miss you and the boys.said the Kai.

The link was terminated and the room became quite again. Gohan's question kept running in his mind. Why did this have to happen? Goku was wondering the same thing himself.

His mind wondered back to the day he arrived home from Yardrat. He was so excited to see Gohan. On the way home, Gohan told him what happened while he was away. Goku was so proud of his wife for what she did to the tutor. When he arrived home, Chichi burst out into tears of joy. He was happy to be home. He missed his family very much.

A baby's cry interrupted his memories. It took a few seconds for his brain to register where the cry was coming from. Goten. His youngest son needed him. Slowly, Goku sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked over at the emptied said of the bed. Sighing, he got up.

When he walked into Goten's room, he found Gohan standing be the crib, holding a crying Goten.

"What are you doing up?" Goku asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I heard him crying." answered the boy.

Goku took Goten from him. He walked around the room, bouncing the baby to calm him. Gohan watched his father. The young man was amazed at how much his father had changed since fighting Cell. It was like a totally different person now. He knew his mom taught Goku what he'll need to know to raise the boys. It took only ten minutes for Goten to calm down.

"I don't think he's hungry or wet." stated Gohan.

"I think he just had a nightmare."

"Must have been when Vegeta held him." the son joked.

"That's not nice."

"Trunks use to cry when he held him or looked at him."

"That's true." Goku looked down at his son to see two, charcoal, black eyes staring up at him. "You're okay now." Goten smiled. "Why don't you go back to bed, Gohan."

"Can't sleep."

Goku walked out of the room and back to his. Gohan followed. The two sat on the bed, Goku still holding Goten.

"I still can't believe mom's gone. I always thought she would be around." said Gohan, sadly.

"I know. I wish now I would have staid home more often. Trained not so much." replied Goku.

"Mom knew we had to train for the Androids and Cell. Hell, she even started training again, just in case."

"She did? When?"

"When ever you and Piccolo were off training and I was doing schoolwork. I would hear her outside. A couple of times, we trained together. She wanted to surprise you." answered the boy.

"Your mom was always full of surprised. On our one year anniversary, she gave me a small box. Inside was the four star Dragonball. I was thrilled. She found grandpa's Dragonball. She didn't say where she found it. She then had another surprise for me. She handed me a card. Inside it read Happy Anniversary, Daddy. That's how I learned about you. She had me really worried too."

"How so?"

"Couple of days before, your mom was sick. I finally got her to the doctors. Doctor Chew ran some tests. We had to wait for the results. The day before, the doctor called. Your mom wouldn't tell me the results. The only thing she said was that she was heading out. All that day and the following day, I was going crazy. I didn't know if she was going to be fine or worse.

"I learned a year ago that Yamcha found the Dragonball and gave it to Chichi. He knew it was grandpa's and thought I would like it back. I was out fishing when he came. Your mother never told me."

"I've always wondered why mom never liked everyone."

"A bad influence. You forget she didn't want us to fight. But she finally realized that fighting was in our blood. Everything changed when we found out about you. We use to train together all the time. Your life changes when you have a kid. Remember that. If you and Videl decides to have sex, use protection."

"Dad!" Gohan rolled his eyes. "We're only twelve."

"That doesn't matter, son. I heard it on a program on TV, that kids are having sex at a younger age now. It said there are some who are eleven years old and having sex. A girl in West Virginia, gotten pregnant when she was ten. Your mom and I got married when we were sixteen. It would have been earlier if she had her way."

"That doesn't mean we're going to go right out and have sex."

"Gohan, I don't want to see you and Videl do something you'll regret later. Do you want to become a father while still in school? And have to drop out to support you, Videl _and_ a baby?"

"No."

"Be careful then. I have a feeling we'll be having this conversation again. But promise me one thing, before you do have sex, come to me. There's some things you'll have to know."

"You mean the birds and the bees talk? Dad, I already know about that stuff. Mom made me learn it. I know everything about sex and babies." stated the demi-Saiyan.

"Not about mating."

"Mating?"

"Yes, mating. Saiyans are different when it comes to sex and marriage. Vegeta explained everything to me. We'll talk about that when you're older." the father answered.

"Why not now?"

"It'll just get you confused. Trust me, we'll talk about it later, when you're older."

Goku noticed that Goten had fallen asleep. He laid the child down on the bed beside his pillow. The father told his oldest to watch the baby while he go and grab the baby blanket. Gohan laid down on his side, beside the child. He watched his baby brother sleep. There was so much he wanted to do and teach him. Gohan's eyelids started to feel heavy. He struggled to keep them open. Goku came back in, carrying the blanket to fine both boys sleeping. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. Covering Goten, He gave each boy a kiss on the forehead before claming into bed. Shortly, Goku, himself, fell into a restless sleep.

The morning sun filtered into the room. A group of birds were chirping outside. The smell of bacon filled Gohan's nostrils. His eyelids snapped opened. The first thought that sprung to mind was his mom was cooking. But it sadly dawned on him that she's dead. Sighing, he got up and headed down stairs.

Over the past fourteen months, Goku's culinary skills improved drastically. He went from burning the food to almost making the food tastes like Chichi's. He knew his dad learned a lot to be able to support his family. Gohan watched as his mom showed him how to handle the checkbook and the bills. His dad had changed so much since then.

The sight he saw when he walked into the kitchen, made the young man chuckled. Goku stood at the counter, mixing up some pancakes. Beside him, on the counter, in his bouncing seat, Goten laughed and played with his fingers and Goku making funny faces at him.

Goku sensed that his oldest was in the room. He turned just enough to smile at him. "'Morning."

"'Morning, dad. What go Goten so excited?" Gohan asked, walking over to his baby brother.

"He found his fingers. He thinks they're hilarious." Goku replied as he poured pancake batter into the skillet.

"What is so funny about fingers?"

"To a five month old, who knows. You were the same when you were that age."

"I was?"

"Yeah. Your fingers fascinated you for, I guess a month. Then you discovered your tail. Every time you pulled it, you would scream bloody murder. One night, your grandpa came over wondering what we were doing to you to make you scream like that." Goku laughed at the memory.

"What was I doing?" asked the son.

"Your tail was wrapped around the bars of the crib and every time you moved, it hurt."

"Poor grandpa."

"I forget how we got you to stop." Goku put a finger to his chin and thought about the memory.

A high pitched laugh drew their attention to the other family member. Goten had stuck his fingers into his mouth and were sucking on them. Drool was running down from the corner of his mouth. Goten looked up at his father and gave a huge toothless grin. Goku smiled at his youngest son. Unbuckling the strap, the Saiyan father lifted the baby and held him. The chibi went back to drooling and sucking his fingers.

Together, all three finished fixing breakfast. While he ate, Goku held Goten on his lap. The baby kept trying to grab the food off the plate. And Goku kept pulling the tiny fingers away. After breakfast, the tiny family got changed and headed over to the Ox Kingdom.

The village was quite as the people were preparing for the memorial service. As the Sons drove through heading towards the castle, the villagers stopped what they were doing and silently bowed, showing their respects. As they drove up to the front entrance, they could see people coming and going. Standing on the steps was Horoski. The man saw the Son car pulling up and went to meet it.

"How are you doing this morning?" Horoksi asked Goku as the father took Goten out of his car seat.

"A little better. But it still hurts." Goku answered. "Where's the Ox King?"

"Inside, preparing his speech. I feel so sorry for him. First his wife dies of cancer and now Chichi. I pray to Kami that you or the boys don't ever get cancer. I don't think he would take it very well." the man stated.

"We're all he has left." the Saiyan added.

Horoski showed the family to the Ox King's study. The large man sat behind his desk, writing when the door opened. He smiled when he saw his son-in-law and his grandsons. Gohan hurried over to his grandfather and hugged him. The Ox King took Goten from his father.

"I'm glade you came early. There's something I need to ask you. Horoski, take Gohan and Goten. I need to speak to Goku alone." the Ox King said.

"Sure. Gohan, how would you like to see the new horse we just got?" Horoski asked him.

"Great. Grandpa told me about them."

"Great. Let's go."

Gohan took his little brother and the three left the room. The Ox King waited until the small group was out of earshot. Goku didn't know what the older man wanted. All he knew was the lager man didn't want Gohan or Horoski to hear.

"Goku, there's something I would like you to do."

"What is it?"

The Ox King opened a draw in the desk and pulled out a piece of paper. He then handed it to Goku. The Saiyan took it and read it. At first he didn't know what he was reading. Then it dawned on him.

"Your will."

"Yes. Originally, I had everything left to Chichi. But since she's gone, I want everything to go to Gohan"

Goku didn't know what to say. He was speechless. He never thought this was what the larger man wanted. Gohan would be set for life if the man ever dies. He already knows that Gohan wouldn't want to role the kingdom and probably hand the kingdom over to the villagers.

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal a short, bolding man in a suite. Goku recognized him. He was the Ox King's lawyer. Shortly after they learned about Gohan, the Ox King made Chichi and Goku make out a will. Chichi's father's lawyer helped them write up a will. The Ox King wanted the father to be the witness of the will. Once all the paperwork was finished, the Ox King and Goku went to fine the boys.

The two men found the young man in the stables. Gohan was sitting on top of a horse, holding a laughing Goten. Horoski stood next to the stable manager, talking to Gohan.

"Goten's happy about something." Goku commented as he stepped up to his son.

"I took him for a ride and he liked it." answered his son.

"He also likes Nimbus too." Goku took his youngest son so Gohan could claim down.

Horoski informed them that the funeral services would be starting soon. The group headed towards the meadows not far from the palace. In the middle of the meadows was a garden. The Ox King suggested having the service there. Chichi had loved the garden as she grew up. By the time the small group got there, the villagers were already there. Once the villagers saw Goku and Gohan, they went up to them. They kept asking if the now widow needed anything. Goku would smile and say thank you. But they'll be fine.

The service started with Horoski speaking. Almost every villager had gone up to speak. Goku didn't realize how much Chichi effected their lives. He knew after the Ox King changed ways, and became good, the villagers began to like him. How much, he wasn't sure.

The Ox King had trouble talking. The large man kept choking. He was crying. It was hard for him. First, his wife died of the disease and now his only daughter. All the Ox King had left was his grandsons and son-in-law. At least now when he dies, the kingdom would be in good hands.

Goku was made to speak. He didn't want to speak. He was afraid of braking down again. It was bad enough his son and the rest of the Z fighters saw. He didn't want the whole kingdom to see his weakness. It was hard at times to speak. He had to keep forcing the tears back. He prayed he would never have to do this again. It was one thing he hated the must.

Once the father was finished, it was Gohan's turn. As he talked, the young man started to cry. When he couldn't talk any longer, Goku gently took his son's shoulders and lead him back to his seat.

The service felt like it dragged on for hours. Relief came when the Ox King, Goku, Gohan and Goten went back to the palace. The two grown men talked while Gohan went off somewhere. Goku wasn't looking forward to the task of packing Chichi's things. To him, Chichi was never coming back.

It was late when the Son family arrived home. On the trip home, both boys fell asleep. As he drove, Goku wondered, not for the first time, how their lives were going to be. He knew he could help Gohan with school work. He never went to school. His grandpa thought him the basics. Then Bulma and Master Roshi taught him a little. He would be able to teach Goten something's. Goku already knew that Goten would be attending school because he wouldn't be able to teach his son himself.

When Goku pulled into the garage, he woke Gohan up. Groggily, the young man headed straight to bed. Goku carried the baby to bed. Both father and son knew starting tomorrow, was a start of a new life. But what they didn't know was all the hardships that was heading their way.

"Do you really think Goku could really do it?" Krillin asked from his seat on the floor.

"He has changed. We're seeing a different Goku. It seems like ever since Cell, he got. . . smarter and grew up. There's only one way to fine out." Master Roshi stated.

"He'll do fine. We need to give him a chance." the Saiyan prince stepped up to defend his friend.

The Z gang was gathered at Capsule Corp. None of them have heard anything from Goku. And they were starting to worry. Two days ago, they knew of the memorial service held at the Ox King's castle. They all thought he would have called or something. They all were debating if the Saiyan hero was going to be able to handle raising two boys alone.

"Videl called me last night. She said they were getting adjusted. And everything was fine." Tien's son said.

"Did she say when she spoke to Gohan?" asked Yamcha.

"Yeah. She hanged up with him and called me."

"What I'm afraid is something will happen and Goku wouldn't know what to do." exclaimed Launch.

"He would ask for help." Vegeta added.

"Vegeta, are you sure Goku will be alright? With the shock and the depression?" his wife asked.

"Yes. The fact that Gohan would be devastated is helping. It'll take time. This isn't something that will be cured overnight."

"I've been keeping an eye on them. And there hasn't been a problem." Piccolo stated walking into the room.

"Then why do I got the feeling something bad is going to happen to them?" Bulma stated.

None said a word. They too, were getting that feeling.

The sun was shining in the mid-afternoon sky. A light breeze blow the fresh washed clothes, hanging on the clothes line. A new stack of fire wood sat beside the house. It was a peaceful afternoon.

Inside the house, was the same as outside. The house was spotless. Goten's toys were in the toy box. A baby asleep in his crib. A boy in the kitchen, making muffins. And a father, in his bedroom, packing.

It's been a week since Chichi's funeral. The Sons were copping and were adjusting. It was hard at times. Goku kept pushing off packing up Chichi's things. A job he didn't want. Gohan offered to make muffins. He didn't feel like studying or training. And Goten was taking his afternoon nap.

Chichi's clothes were folded neatly in a box on the bed. All her make up and stuff were already packed. Goku was putting her jewelry box in one of the boxes when he decided to take a look. There wasn't much in the jewelry box. Chichi hardly wore any jewelry. The necklace he bought her for their one year anniversary, she was buried in it.

A ring caught his attention. Lifting it out of the box, Goku smiled. It was Chichi's engagement ring. He had gotten her one when he came home from Yardrat. He thought she should have one. She never took it off. It wasn't until her death that she wore it. That night, the night she died, when she was alone with Goku, she took off the ring and gave it to her husband and asked him to do something.

"_I want you to do something for me. When Gohan is sixteen, give this to him. I want him to give it to Videl when he finally asks her."_

"_I will. I promise."_

Goku doesn't remember putting the ring in the jewelry box. Someone must have. Seeing a small velvet ring bag in the box, he slipped the ring inside. Walking over to his dresser, he laid the bag in one of his drawers for later. Sighing, he closed the jewelry box and placed it in one of the boxes. He couldn't bring himself to getting rid of anything that was Chichi's. So he was putting the boxes in the attic. With her things packed, Chichi was truly gone.

"Um. . . dad?"

The father turned to see his son, standing in the doorway. His son looked older then what he was. He was twelve but he looked sixteen and witnessed and fought as if he was in his thirties. He had no childhood and had to grow up too quickly for a boy his age. The lack of sleep was affecting the boy. Dark circles had formed under his eyes.

"What is it, son?"

"The last batch of muffins are in the oven. Do you want me to start on dinner? How about mac and cheese. And maybe some hot dogs?" Gohan asked.

"Mac and cheese and hot dogs sounds fine. Can you handle it? You never really cooked before."

"I watched mom before. I think I can handle it." the demi-Saiyan assured his father.

"Okay. If you need help, call."

Nodding, Gohan headed back down to the kitchen to start on dinner. The demi-Saiyan had never cooked before. He knew how to work the oven when he helped his mom bake stuff before. Goku went back to the packing. He tried not to think about all the memories that were attached to the items he was putting away. All the happy memories. And all the sad memories.

Goku had promised to never fall in love. He will not replace Chichi's love. They were mates. Husband and wife. By making this promise, he knew he would be lonely. And he understood too.

"Dad!"

The yelling of his son snapped Goku out of his thought. That's when he noticed Gohan's ki was raising.

"Dad!" A scream this time.

Dropping a small box of pictures, Goku ran down the stairs. When he rounded the bend into the kitchen, his heart leaped up into his throat. Gohan stood back away from the stove, holding a burn hand. Fire was reaching for the ceiling as it took over the top of the stove. Instincts took over. Goku ran over to the sick. Grabbing the large bowl that Gohan had used for the muffins, filled it with water. Several times it took Goku to put the fire out.

"What happen?" Goku nearly growled. Once the fire was out, he could clearly see that the stove was ruined and needed replaced.

"I was boiling some water. I turned my back to get the mac and cheese. Next thing I knew, there was a fire. I tried to put it out. I grabbed the pot to remove it. That's when I burned me hand. The handle was too hot." explained Gohan.

"No wonder it caught on fire. You had too much water in the pan and the burner was set on the wrong sitting." Goku shouted.

"I'm sorry, dad. I never cooked before."

"Then you shouldn't have tried! When you didn't know how, you should have came and got me! Damn it, Gohan!" Goku yelled.

The father started to inspect the stove. Gohan stood there, tears forming. His dad never yelled at him like that. He didn't know what got into him. He glanced down at his hand. The hand was starting to throb.

"Dad?"

"Not now, Gohan." Goku snapped.

"But, dad."

"Cann't you see I'm busy? I said not now!" Goku yelled, turning to face him. Goten's cries started to fill the house. Growling, Goku threw his hands up. "Now you see what you made me do? You're brother's up. Happy now?"

Goku stormed off up the stairs. The tears fell freely. His dad was mad at him. All because he tried to fix dinner. But Goku said all right, after knowing he didn't know how to cook. He heard his dad coming back down the stairs, talking to Goten. He couldn't stand being in the house at the moment. Quickly, he left, leaving the front door wide open.

When Goku hit the bottom of the steps, he saw the door open, he got mad. "Damn it, Gohan." He exclaimed as he slammed the door shut.

Not far from the house, well on top of the domed shaped house, Gohan sat. Crying as he cradled his injured hand. Pain filled every inch of his body. The pain from his hand and the pain by his dad's yelling. He only wanted to help. Not was all. He'll been trying to help out as much as possible.

"No, Goten. You can't have it." Goku said as he pulled the knife out of his son's hand.

The Saiyan father was busy fixing sandwiches for him and Gohan. He hasn't realized that Gohan wasn't there. He was still mad about the stove. And hasn't stopped to think about yelling at his son. Goten was sitting in his bouncer chair. He loved it when he was in his chair. There were times he nearly bounced himself right off the counter.

"Gohan! Dinner's ready!"

There was no sound or sight of Gohan. That's when he realized what happened. "Oh, Gohan. I'm sorry." Guilt filled his heart and twisted his stomach. He had never yelled at him before. Not like that. And he hated he feeling. He wanted to be supportive and a friend. Someone Gohan can turn to when he was upset or wanted someone to talk to about anything. But after what happened earlier, he doubts that.

Picking Goten up, the father placed the baby into his playpen. He knew where Gohan was. His favorite spot: the top of the house. Lifting off the ground, he floated up to see his son sitting there, cradling his hand.

"Gohan?"

Gohan looked up at his father, dried tears on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, daddy. I was just trying to help."

"No, Gohan. I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have never yelled at you. It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to help. And I appreciate everything you're doing. Can you forgive me?" Goku said as he settled down beside his son.

"You never yelled at me like that before."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just a little depressed. Packing your mom's things. That and seeing the stove, I just couldn't handle it."

"How bad is the stove?" asked Gohan.

"We need to buy a new one."

Goku wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave a squeeze. "Your hand. Let me see it." The demi-Saiyan showed his dad his hand. "We need to get this cleaned. Come on."

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

Goku smiled. As the two Saiyans floated back down to the ground. They entered the house to the sound of laughter. The father and son looked in the playpen to see Goten laughing and drooling while sucking on his toes. Goku and Gohan smiled down at the chibi.

"Have you hear from Gohan yet? Any idea when he's coming back?" Erasa asked her friend.

"I spoke to him last night. He should be back today." Videl answered.

"Maybe something happened." Sharpner added.

"Could be. I haven't see him much. I thought it be best to leave him alone. Give him and his dad some time to get adjusted." Videl said.

"We didn't want to disturb him. He took his mom's death pretty hard." Tidus chimed in.

"Okay, class. Lets start where we left off yesterday." Mrs. Yuska spoke up, getting the class's attention. "Can someone tell me about the Battle of Gettysburg?"

Before anyone could raise their hand, the door opened to revealed Gohan. The class and the teacher smiled at the demi-Saiyan.

"Sorry, I'm late, Mrs. Yuska. I had to help my dad with something this morning." Gohan explained as he have her a pass from the office.

"That's okay, Gohan. How are you and your dad doing?" she asked.

"Okay. We're getting adjusted. Still hurts though."

"It will. Loosing someone very close to you will take time. But you'll always remember the person. Now, why don't you take your seat."

"Okay."

As he took his set, Gohan smiled at his girlfriend. All his friends kept saying "welcome back". Mrs. Yuska continued talking about the Civil War. While her back was turned, Videl quickly passed a note to her boyfriend.

_Is everything okay at home?_

Quickly, Gohan scribbled his response and pass it back to her.

_Yeah. Goten was throwing a fit and dad couldn't handle him and make breakfast. So I had to cook breakfast._

Videl stared at her boyfriend. She knew Gohan couldn't cook. He told her about the incident with the stove. What he didn't tell her was that Goku was teaching him how.

The rest of the morning, Videl didn't have the opportunity to ask how he suddenly knew how to cook. At lunch, the students were allowed to eat outside. Gohan and all his friends gathered under their usual spot under the large Oak tree by the building.

"When did you learn to cook?" Videl asked as they started to eat.

"Dad. After the fire, I asked him to teach me."

"Fire? What fire?" Terry asked.

"Last week, I caught the stove one fire when I tried to fix dinner." the demi-Saiyan answered. "We had to buy a new one and fix the wall and the ceiling."

"Everything okay then?" Rena asked.

"Yeah. It's hard sometime. Whenever I think my mom's going to walk into the room, she doesn't. Either there's nothing or its dad. I know dad missed her. You can tell at times. Poor Goten. He'll have to grow up without a mom."

"Sometimes parents do remarry. Maybe your dad will remarry." Tidus added.

"Dad remarry? I don't know. I over heard him talking to Bulma and Vegeta the other day. He said something about not wanting to love again. And Vegeta argued about it was the depression talking."

"Depression?" Sharpner gasped.

Gohan realized the mistake. He almost slipped up. "Yeah. When mom died, he fell into some kind of depression. He just needs to work through it."

"I never hear of that before." Rena exclaimed.

"Dad was the same way after my mom died." Videl lied. She knew Gohan slipped up and was trying to help cover it up.

"Everything's going to be okay. You'll see." Sharpner exclaimed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

_Yeah. Everything will be okay. We usually do pull out of tough situations._ Gohan thought.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The Son family learned to get through their pain. Goku's shock and depression lifted. He was proving himself to be a good father. Goten was growing up fast. He had started talking. His first word was 'food'. And he is learning to walk.

Gohan and Videl grew even closer. The demi-Saiyan was the top of his class. Sharpner and Terry would at times try to cheat off of him. And of course, Gohan doesn't allow it. But there were a few rare times that he did let them cheat.

A year has passed since Chichi's death. Life was going goof for Goku and the boys. When he wasn't doing homework, with or talking to Videl or training, Gohan would read to Goten or work with Goku. Goku wanted to learn so he could help him teach Goten. Videl has been staying over a lot. She spent most of her time there.

A lot had happened in that year. Krillin and Android Eighteen got married. Goku was the best man. The Saiyan was honored to do it. Gohan was one of the groomsmen. Videl was make a bridesmaid while Bulma served as the maid of honor. Goku was happy for his friend. Krillin finally found someone to love.

One day, while visiting, Goku told Vegeta and Bulma that he wished he had gone to school. He feels dumb around Gohan at times. He knew all kinds of information. And knew how to do stuff as well. When he tried to read Goten a story, he couldn't. He had trouble reading. Some of the words he didn't know. Gohan had to read the story. Bulma told Goku that he could still go to school. There was a program called G.E.D. It's just like high school. When he head of this, he liked the idea. His old friend told him that whenever he was series about it, let her know and she would get the information for him. Goku would seriously have to think about it.

The bell rung, ending school for the day. Grabbing their things, Gohan and Videl hurried out of the building. Videl had to hurry home because her father was having company over. Some relatives were visiting and Hercule was making her stay home. The girl didn't even like the relatives. Gohan whished he could be there for her. But he, Goku and Goten were heading to Capsule Corp for dinner.

The boyfriend and girlfriend walked hand and hand down the front steps. They noticed a white, four-door Ford Escort parked in front and leaning against the car was Goku.

"Hey, Goku." Videl waved as they approached the Saiyan hero.

"Hi, Videl." Goku waved back.

"I wish I was going with you. I hate the relatives who are visiting," the girl pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Look at it this way. You don't have to see them all the time. They only visit what, every two, three years?" Gohan exclaimed as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's true. Well, better get going before dad blows. He doesn't care for them that much anyway. He said if he has to be tortured, then so should I. I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan."

"I'll call ya later." Gohan said as he kissed her.

"Bye, Goku." Videl hurried off.

"I feel sorry for her. Relatives are such pains." Gohan exclaimed as he and his dad claimed into the car.

"Aren't you glade you don't have any?"

"Yeah. They're dead."

Goku laughed as he started the car. Gohan glanced back to see Goten pushing against his car set and an angry face. "What's wrong with Goten? He looks mad."

"He is. He's been too confined in his seat. You figure, it's at least a two hour drive here."

Thanks to Bulma, the family car goes a lot faster. A prototype car she has been working on. She gave one to Goku because of Gohan. The car is designed to go faster but still go the speed limit. Goku just loves the car. He could get the car to go close to two hundred miles an hour and still appear to be going forty-five. Even in a speed trap, the police radar would read the car going forty-five. Bulma also made the car more safer. If the car is hit or loose control, airbags are design to expand all around the inside of the car. Now, instead of taking five hours to get from home to school, it only takes two.

"We have to make a pit stop before heading to Bulma's." Goku announced.

"Pit stop? For what?"

"Bulma ordered some pastries from the bakery and asked if I could pick them up. Oh, good, a parking spot." Goku answered as he pulled into a parking spot that was just down from the bakery. "Wait here. I shouldn't be too long. Why don't you get Goten out of his seat until I get back."

"Okay."

As Goku headed to the bakery, Gohan unhooked his baby brother and lifted him out of the car. The chibi cried of joy and clapped his hand. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at him.

Several blocks away, a small group of men were fleeing the Satan City National Bank after robbing it. A car was waiting out front for the robbers. A police car spun around the corner. The robbers opened fired at the police. Any bystanders in the area run for cover.

Because of his Saiyan hearing, Gohan heard the gunshots. He prayed that the police would stop who ever was shooting, before they got them. Turning around, Gohan saw the car chase. As if in slow motion, the driver pointed his gun out of the window and started shooting. Fearing for Goten's safety, the demi-Saiyan turned so his body was in-between his brother and the bullets.

White hot, sheering pain ripped through Gohan. Unable to stop himself, he collapsed to his knees. The pain was unbearable. The last thing Gohan heard was Goten's screaming before the darkness over took him.

"This is a big order, sir. Mrs. Briefs must be holding a huge party," the sale clerk stated as Goku handed her the money.

"No party. Just dinner with the family. We like to eat a lot." Goku answered.

The sound of gunshots were heard as people started screaming. Goku's heart stopped. He wasn't sure if his boys were hurt. A woman ran into the bakery, yelling something about a boy being shot. Fearing the worst, Goku ran out of the shop. A small crowd was gathering around. He could hear Goten's screaming. Pushing his was through the crowd, he stopped dead. Laying on the ground, in a puddle of blood, was a body.

"GOHAN!

To Be Continued……..

Gohan's been shot!!!!! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. The next chapter is when things start to happen for the Sons.

So until next time……

Don't forget to keep those reviews coming.

20


	5. Chapter 3 Trouble Begins

IT'S FINALLY DONE!

That's right. I finally finished Chapter 3. I went back to it and I realized that after I got pasted the one part, the rest of the chapter just came flowing out. I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and giving their opinions on the Goku/Vegeta idea. I didn't like the idea very much anyway. And that is the last that it will ever be mentioned!

This chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted it. But I'll take what I can get. So I hope everyone likes it. I'm not sure when the next update will be. So much is happening right now, that sometimes I can't work on the story. I really want to continue the story.

/ _t__elepath speaking _/

Well, I kept you in the dark for too long about what will happen to Gohan. With further ado, here is Chapter 3: Trouble Begins.

* * *

**Strength of Family: Chapter 3 Trouble Begins**

"GOHAN!"

Goku pushed anyone in his way, trying to get to his son. "Gohan!" Dropping to his knees beside him, he tried to see where the blood was coming from. "Someone call an ambulance!" he yelled.

"They're already been called." a man said as he covered Gohan with his long black coat. "Are you his father?"

"Yes." Goku's voice was shaking. He witnessed Gohan get beat up in training and in battle. But why was he scared now? His brain had stopped functioning.

"You should be proud of your son. He saved his brother." the man said.

"Goten? Where is he?" Goku frantically looked around, searching for his youngest.

"He's right here," a woman said holding Goten, who was still screaming.

"My wife's been trying to calm him down. He has a good set of lungs." the man replied.

"Thank you." Goku told the husband and wife.

"Police coming through."

Two police officers made their way through the crowed. Goku and the man moved so they could check Gohan. The father took his son from the woman and held him. Once in his father's arms, Goten settled down. A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived. They took over treating Gohan. Goku didn't know how bad he was or anything. Neither the police nor the paramedics would tell him anything. That's after asking them.

As the paramedics was putting Gohan into the ambulance, Goku told one of the paramedics that he was his father and wanted to go with his son. He was made to sit in the front and could only watch as they worked on his son.

The ride to the hospital left like it took forever. All Goku wanted to do was to get there so his son could get help. With the sound of the sirens blaring, Goten started screaming. Goku tried to calm the chibi down.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital. Gohan was rushed into the emergency room with doctors and nurses huddled around him. Goku tried to go into the room when a nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry. You can't go in there," the nurse said gently blocking his way.

"He's my son." Goku pointed out.

"I'm sorry." the nurse exclaimed as she entered the room.

Goku tried to see through the window of the door. All he could see was Gohan's face turned towards him. He wished he were in there with his son.

"Sir, are you the father?"

He turned to see a doctor standing there. Along side him was a nurse and one of the police officers that was at the scene. "Yes, I am."

"Your son is in good hands. I would like to take a look at the baby to make sure he wasn't injured as well," said the doctor.

"Please?" Goku handed Goten to the doctor. The doctor and the nurse walked way. "Is there a phone I can use?" he asked the officer.

"Yeah. It's against the wall."

Goku hurried over to the phones. He quickly dialed a number that was all too familiar to him.

* * *

"He better not eat the pastries." Vegeta grumbled from his seat at the table.

"Vegeta, he won't eat them." Bulma exclaimed as she checked on the pork roasts in the oven.

"You don't know his sweet teeth."

"Yes, I do. And I also know your sweet tooth as well." The phone rung, cutting off any smart remark Vegeta was about to make. "Answer that, you pain in the ass." Bulma ordered as she closed the oven door.

"Fine." Storming over to the phone, he picked it up. "What do you want?" Bulma just rolled his eyes and shook her head.

"Vegeta."

"Kakarot, where the…"

"Gohan's been shot!"

_Did he just say Gohan was shot? _Vegeta thought. His heart stopped. "What? What happened?"

Bulma stopped what she was doing and watched her husband. Something was wrong. Vegeta's tone of voice was filled with concern and fear. Doctor and Mrs. Brief listened as well, wanting to know what was going on.

"He's been shot. I'm not sure what happened. The doctors won't tell me anything." Goku's voice was shaking.

Vegeta knew Goku was upset. Gohan was his lifeline. He depended on him and vise versa. He also knew if anything happened to Gohan, either Goku would explode with grief or worse. His heart was racing.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Orange Star General Hospital."

"We'll be right there." Vegeta hanged the phone up.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" his wife asked.

"Gohan's been shot."

"Oh Kami." Bulma couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is he okay?" asked Mrs. Brief.

"The doctors won't tell Kakarot anything. They're at Orange Star General."

"Mom; dad, can you watch Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." her father replied.

Vegeta picked her up into his arms and flow out of the window.

"I just wish for once Vegeta would use the door." Doctor Brief said.

"Vegeta will be Vegeta." Mrs. Brief said.

"Now, where is that grandson of ours?"

"I don't know, dear."

"Trunks, where are you?" the grandparents left the room, in search of their grandson.

Off to the side, Trunks, stood at the edge of his play pin. Looking in the direction his grandparents went, the chibi shrugged his shoulders and went back playing with his dinosaurs.

* * *

He paused back and forth, filled of worry. None of the doctors or nurses would tell him anything about his boys. He already had to deal with the insurance information and the police. He didn't want to be there. He would rather be somewhere else.

"Goku!"

Goku turned to the source of his name. Bulma and Vegeta hurried into the waiting area. The blue hair genius hugged her old friend. Vegeta laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Any word?" Vegeta asked.

"No. I keep asking and no one will tell me." Goku answered.

"What happened?" Bulma wanted to know.

"We stopped at the bakery. I ran inside and Gohan waited with Goten. Goten was mad for being in his car seat for so long. I told Gohan to take him out while I was inside. There was a bank robbery at Orange Star National. The robbers and the police were shooting at each other. Gohan put himself between Goten and the shooting. One of the bullets him. When I got to him, he was laying in blood. There was so much blood." Goku explained.

"Gohan will be alright. He's a tough kid. If he can survive getting his ass kicked, he can survive this." Vegeta tried to reassure his friend.

"I know. But I can't stop worrying."

"Mr. Son?"

The three turned to the man standing before them. It was the doctor that took Goten to examine him.

"How's my sons?"

"Goten is fine. No scratches, cuts, bruises. I think he just got scared. But getting him back is going to be tough."

"How so?"

"The nurses won't give him up." The four smiled at that. "And some of the doctors, patents and anyone else walking by. He's being held hostage at the nurses' station."

"What about Gohan?" asked Goku.

"I don't know much. All I know is that he was rushed into surgery and he lost a lot of blood."

"Surgery? Why wasn't I told?" the father exclaimed.

"I don't know. There could be a lot of different reason as to why," the doctor said.

The man excused himself. Bulma and Vegeta tried to comfort their friend. The worst scenario was running through Goku's head. He prayed that his son was all right.

_

* * *

I wish Cell was back. That way I can get out of here. Videl thought as she listened to a distant aunt talk._

The relatives were on her mother's side. Her mother hardly ever spoke to them because she never cared for them. And they really don't like Hercule. But because of the money Hercule has, they come around whenever they were in town. They hoped that the World Champ would give them a small amount of money. Whenever they visited, they treated Videl like a child.

"A new gym just opened just down the block from my office." the aunt stated. "It is your gym, Herucle?"

"No. There's been no talk about opening a gym there." Hercule answered.

"Oh."

The doorbell rung, cutting anyone off before they spoke. They could here the butler answering it. A minute later, Erasa ran into the living room.

"Erasa, what are you doing here?" Videl asked.

"Gohan's been shot." the friend blurred it out.

As if one of the Saiyans or Piccolo slammed a fist into stomach, Videl felt pain rip through her. It was hard to believe something as simple of a bullet would bring the strongest warrior down. She was finding it hard to breath. Vegeta had informed the couple that they have already started to bond. They already have begun to speak to each other telepathically.

"How is that possible?" Hercule was shocked as well.

"He was trying to protect his brother. There was a bank robbery and a shoot out with the cops." explained the blond hair girl.

"Is he alright?" the girlfriend was starting to panic.

"I don't know. I just heard it on the news. He's at the hospital."

Videl and Hercule started to leave when one of the relatives stopped them.

"Who is this Gohan person?"

"He's my boyfriend." Videl exclaimed, upset.

The father and daughter hurried out while leaving the relatives there, angry. As they drove to the hospital, Videl prayed that her love was okay. Beside her in the driver's seat, Hercule was also praying as well. Gohan was his future son-in-law. And he treated the boy like a son.

* * *

"Krillin, will you please tell Oolong to stop staring?" Eighteen yelled from the living room. Oolong sat beside her, staring at her chest.

When they got married, they moved in with Roshi because Krillin didn't have any money. Roshi and Oolong tried to leave the couple alone. But sometimes they couldn't help but try to peak in on Eighteen as she showered or dressed. Krillin already started looking for a job so they can have their own place.

"Oolong, either you leave Eighteen alone or we're having pork for dinner!" Krillin yelled from the kitchen.

Taking the hint, the pig went outside to see if he could snatch some of Roshi's dirty magazines. The woman turned the television on. The news was just coming on.

"_Our top story is the shooting in Satan City. This afternoon, several men robbed the Orange Star National Bank. As they were escaping, a shoot out erupted. While trying to escape, the robbers begun to shoot bystanders to distract the police. No one was hurt except a boy. The boy has been identified as thirteen year old Gohan Son, a seventh grader at Orange Star Junior High School."_

When the news posted a picture of Gohan, Eighteen hoped it was a different Gohan. But her heart told her it wasn't. Shock over took her. She had come to think that the Saiyans were indestructible. Nothing could hurt them. Gohan had rescued her from Cell. Because of him, she was given a second chance. If it weren't for him, she would have never fallen in love and married Krillin.

"Krillin! Roshi! Get in here!"

The two men, along with Oolong, ran into the room. Eighteen pointed at the TV. They watched at the news reporter at the hospital reported on Gohan's health.

"This boy is a hero." the reporter stated before they went to commercial brake.

* * *

"I can't believe it. Gohan shot." Tention was close to tears. His best friend has been shot and there was nothing he could to help.

"Goku must be flipping out." Tien stated.

"I hope he's alright. If anything happens to Gohan, I don't want to be around." Launch said.

Tien grabbed the phone and dialed Bulma's cell phone. He knew Goku would call Vegeta and Bulma. They could get there quicker and they were the closest.

"Gohan will pull through. He's strong." Piccolo stated as he, Dende and Mr. Popo stood on the edge of the Look Out, watching the scene at Orange Star General.

The tall Namek wanted to go to the hospital to be there for Goku and Gohan. But the caretaker advised him not too. If Piccolo showed at the hospital, someone might put two and two together and figure it was Gohan who defeated Cell.

"I'm not worried about Gohan. I'm worried about Goku." the caretaker said.

"Yes. Goku's trying to keep it together. At least Bulma and Vegeta are there with him." Dende said.

_Come on, kid, pull through._ Piccolo thought.

* * *

He was getting annoyed. Anyone in the waiting area could tell. Goku paused back and forth. Vegeta stood against a wall, arms crossed. He kept an eye on Goten, who was playing with the blocks in a corner and an eye on Goku. Bulma had gone off to see if she could learn something about Gohan.

It's been two hours since Gohan was first brought in. To Goku, it felt like five hours had gone by. He was glade Vegeta and Bulma were there. He would go crazy if they weren't. The husband and wife were worried also. The Saiyan prince was putting on a strong face for his friend. He was worried as well. His heart finally stopped racing. When Goku first said Gohan was shot, his heart started racing. His friend needed someone to lean on for support.  
Seeing his wife walking back over, Vegeta pushed away from the wall. Seeing this, Goku stopped his pausing to see what she learned.

"Sorry, Goku. There is still no news," she said.

"Thanks for trying, Bulma." the taller Saiyan said.

"Goku!"

The three saw Hercule and Videl running in. they hurried over. Tears were threatening to escape as Videl ran up to her future father-in-law.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"There's been no world. He's in surgery now," the father answered.

"Oh Kami. Videl brought her hands to her mouth as she fought not to cry.

"Gohan lost a lot of blood." the prince added.

The girl buried her face into Goku's chest as she started to cry. The man held her.

"There's reporters all over the place outside." Hercule said.

"Reporters?"

"It's all over the news."

Bulma's cell phone started to ring. Quickly, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Bulma, it's Tien. Are you with Goku?"

"Yes, we are."

"Let me talk to him."

"Goku, it's Tien."

"Tien?" Goku asked as he took the phone from his friend.

"How is he?" Tien's voice came over the speaker.

"We don't know yet. No one's telling us anything. The only thing I know is that he was rushed into surgery." Goku explained.

"Do you want us there? We can be there as soon as we can." his friend asked.

"It's okay. You don't have to come." In the background, Goku could hear crying and a loud voice. "Tien, what is going on in the background? Who's crying and yelling?"

"The crying is Tention. He's upset about Gohan. And Launch is yelling about wanting to go after the men who shot him."

"Blonde?"

"Oh yeah. I hate this time of the month." Tien whispered, hoping his wife wouldn't hear.

"I HEARD THAT TIEN SHINHAN! Launch's voice yelled through the phone.

"I'm dead. Now, are you sure you don't want us there?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. There's not much you guys can do. Thanks anyway. I'll let you know as soon I hear something."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Goku handed the phone back to Bulma after hanging up. They all sat down and waited. Through the windows in the waiting area, they could see the reporters outside. Security was blocking the front entrance, not letting any reporters inside. As they waited, Krillin and Yamcha called, wanting to know what was going on. They, too, asked if they were needed. Goku told them no. The head of the hospital came down to see Goku. He had no word on Gohan. Only that he was still in surgery. He came to take Goku to a private waiting room. As they waited to hear about the demi-Saiyan, they watched the news.

"_This is Jack Emerson from Star Global."_

"Great. It's the ass from that damn gossip show." Vegeta hissed.

"Isn't he the one who will learn everything about a person and then report on it?" Goku asked.

"That's him. Because of him, several celebrities and political figures were ruined. He never gives up on the person until either he's sued or their lives are ruined." Hercule answered.

"Great. That's all I need." the worried Saiyan father exclaimed.

"_I'm standing outside of Orange Star General Hospital were two hours ago, thirteen year old Gohan Son was rushed here with a bullet wound. Young Gohan was holding his baby brother outside of Sweet Heaven Bakery, waiting for his father while he ran inside the bakery. Just down the street, the Orange Star National Bank was being robbed."_

"Wonder what lies he's going tell." Vegeta wondered out loud.

"Hush. We're trying to watch this." Bulma hissed at her husband.

"_No word as to Gohan's condition. His brother, one year old Goten, is doing fine. Witnesses and the police are saying Gohan is a hero. And being a hero runs in the family. I have learned that Gohan's father is none other than the Legendary Marital Artist, Goku Son. Goku was the youngest ever to make it to the finals. He won the 23rd World Tournament and came in second in the 21st and the 22nd tournaments. And we can't forget his defeat of the Red Ribbon Army and King Piccolo. Gohan's mother, the late Princess Chichi of the Ox Kingdom. Chichi died last year from cancer. Just five months after the birth of Goten. During the 23rd World Tournament, Goku proposed to Chichi after their fight in the quarterfinals. I have also learned that he is dating the World Champ's daughter, Videl Satan. It seems that fighting and romance do mix."_

"What an ass. How did he know all that?" Vegeta exclaimed as he shut the TV off.

"Everyone in school knows about Gohan and I." Videl answered.

"And Chichi's death did make the news because of the Ox King." Goku added.

"What about the army and King Piccolo?" Everyone shrugged. They didn't know how it was learned that it was Goku who defeated them. "At least he doesn't know about Saiyans."

"Better put on extra security on the systems." Bulma stated. "If he fines the files, we're all in trouble."

"It'll be a little hard for him to read them. Don't forget they're in Saiyan. Only myself can read them." Vegeta pointed out.

"If someone did hack into the system, there is that program that'll translate the Saiyan language. Bulma designed that program to help us who doesn't know Saiyan." Goku exclaimed.

"Fuck." The Saiyan price forgot about that program. His wife punched him in the arm for swearing in front of Videl and Goten. "You'll just have to learn it then."

The group settled down. Videl was playing with Goten on the floor. Goku had gone back to pausing and Vegeta took up residence against a wall. Bulma had called her parents to see how Trunks were and to let them know what was going on. She started yelling when her mother mentioned they couldn't fine Trunks. She had to tell her mother the chibi was in his play pin in the kitchen when they left. Then Vegeta got on the phone and threatened the woman if something happened to his son, it won't be pretty.

* * *

It was going on three hours. Goku was ready to blow. No one had come and told him any news on his son. Finally, a short, pudgy man wearing surgical uniform walked in.

"Mr. Son? I'm Doctor Billgain. I was working on your son."

"I'm him. How's my son?"

"Gohan will be fine." the doctor said. The group let out a sigh of relief. "Because there was so much blood, it was hard to tell what was going on. We feared the worst. Once we got him into surgery and cleared the wound, it didn't look so bad. Gohan is lucky. An inched in either direction, he would either be dead or would have lost the use of his left arm. I was able to repair the damage. He'll be in a cast for six weeks." the doctor explained.

"Thank, Kami." Goku breathed.

"From what I heard, Mr. Son, Gohan is a hero."

"I go see him?"

"At the moment, no. He's still in recovery. A nurse will be down to show you to his room."

"Thank you," the Saiyan said, shaking the doctor's hand.

Videl jumped into Goku's arms, filled full of joy. Bulma quickly called the rest of the Z fighters to tell them the good news. Less than an hour later, a nurse came to take Goku to see Gohan. At first, they thought only Goku could see him. But because of what happened, all six were allowed in at the same time.

The room was a private one in the surgical wing. As they walked, everyone in the hall stopped and stared. They knew who they were. Word spread quickly that Bulma and Vegeta Brief, Hercule and Videl Satan and Goku Son were there. The room was at the end of the hallway. At every exit was a security guard.

Walking into the room, a smile lit his face. Goku couldn't help but smile. Hearing the door open, Gohan looked over to see who was there. But he already knew. Seeing her boyfriend, Videl quickly went over and gently hugged him. The blue hair genius couldn't help but kiss his forehead.

"How you feeling?" Goku asked, sitting Goten down at the bottom of the bed.

"Sore. Arm hurts a little. Is Goten okay? He wasn't hurt?" the demi-Saiyan asked.

"Naw. He was just scared." his father answered.

"I tried to protect him. I heard the shots and all I cared about was him."

"And you did protect him. Quit apologizing. You did the right thing. I'm not mad. I was just scared. That's all. I'm proud of you," explained Goku.

"And because of what you did, it's all over the news." the human male stated.

"The news?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. They're calling you a hero. But we already know that." Videl said.

"Great. Now we'll have reporters after us. Something I didn't want. Sorry, dad."

"It's alright. This'll blow over. Two, three weeks and everyone will forget about it."

"I don't think so, Goku." Hercule spoke up.

"What do you mean?" the Saiyan prince hissed.

"Everyone wants to know about you. Your history, family. Because you're a legend and not much is known about you and you've never been in the spot light, reporters will be after you. You're a celebrity if you like it or not. Endorsements, interviews, women will be thrown at you. People will want your advice on fighting or if you want to train them. It'll only get worse from there. Trust me. I was a no body until I won my first tournament." Hercule explained.

"And there's nothing we can do to stop it" Goku asked. He already knew the answer.

"Afraid not."

"Don't worry. If anyone wants to reach you, they'll have to go through Capsule Corp," said Bulma.

"I will not have those. . . people calling my home every five minutes." Vegeta stated, crossing his arms.

"I'll hire someone to handle the calls and a different number will be given out." the wife answered.

"Good."

As he laid there, Gohan slipped into his thoughts. At school, it was bad because of who his patents were and who his friends were and who he was dating. He learned to ignore it. But after this, it was going to be ten times as bad. Something he wasn't looking forward too. "Dad, do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, son."

"Great." Gohan pouted.

Sometime later, Doctor Chew arrived. He wanted to see how one of his favorite patents were doing. He informed them that Gohan would be in the hospital until the following day. He wants to keep an eye on Gohan in case infection sets in. A short time later, Hercule flipped the news on. The news was still reporting about the shooting. The head of the hospital gave a press release on Gohan's condition. Both Goku and Gohan were asked to give a short, brief statement sometime. It was also made public as to when Gohan was going to be released.

* * *

It was getting late and visiting hours were over. Goku didn't want to leave. Vegeta and Hercule forced him to leave. Bulma headed home while Vegeta went with Goku and Goten back to the house.

On the ride home, Goten had fallen asleep. Vegeta knew his friend was holding his emotions back. When he called to tell them, Goku was near panic on the phone. And all the waiting with no word, just made things worse.

It was about eleven o'clock by the time Goku pulled into the driveway. Careful not to wake the chibi, the father carried the chibi up to his room. Vegeta stayed back, watching. With every passing step, he could see the strong wall crumbling. And he knew his friend was going to need him.

"You don't have to stay. I'm fine." Goku said as he walked into the living room.

"No, you're not." Vegeta stated. "You don't have to put on a brave face for me."

Knowing he was right, Goku collapsed on the couch. He buried his face in his hands. He was finding it harder to hid anything from Vegeta.

"I almost lost him today." the taller Saiyan said.

"But you didn't."

"An inch. He lived by an inch, Vegeta." He looked up at his friend. "If that bullet hit his heart. . ."

"We would have wished him back with the Dragonballs."

"I almost lost him." Goku buried his face and started to cry.

Sitting beside his friend, Vegeta wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The other Saiyan turned and buried his face in his chest and cried harder. The prince held him. He was learning how to comfort his friend. Before he didn't know how. He learned off of the television and Bulma.

"It's going to be okay." the prince said softly. "Gohan and Goten are fine."

Rubbing his back, Vegeta thought about what happened that day. Yes, they did almost loose Gohan. But the boy survived. That's all Goku needed was to loose his son now. They were still recovering from Chichi's death. Even though the man's shock and depression was over, he was still grieving.

What seemed like hours, only a couple of minutes passed. Sniffling, Goku sat up. He kept his eyes down. For some strange reason, he didn't want to look up at the prince. The tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

Vegeta hated seeing his friend hurting. Goku always appeared to be strong. None have ever seen him weak. The heart virus didn't count. The first time they saw him weak was when he collapsed at Chichi's funeral. Even when Chichi died, he was still strong but hurt. And now this. The Saiyan prince is seeing a different side of Earth's hero.

And his heart aced.

"I better go. You okay now?"

"Y. . .yeah. That helped." Goku answered, wiping his eyes.

"Do you want me stay?" the friend asked.

"No. I'll be fine. Plus I don't want Bulma to get made at me." Goku chuckled.

"She wouldn't" Vegeta smiled.

"You better head home." the taller man said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"You should rest. You had an exhausted day." Vegeta stood and head to the front door.

Goku followed the man to the door. "Would it be alright if I dropped Goten off in the morning? I don't want to take him to the hospital."

"Sure. 'Night." The man too off into the night sky.

Closing the door behind him, Goku noticed the answering machine was blinking. Wondering who called, he pressed the play button. There were ten messages. All were from Gohan's school. Except one message was from the Ox King.

"Goku, call me. I just heard about Gohan. I would have called Bulma's cell but I lost the number. I don't care what time. Call me."

"Shit! I forgot!" Realizing he forgot to call his father-in-law, he quickly dialed the number.

"Goku, how's Gohan?" the Ox King's deep voice came over the receiver.

"He's fine. It wasn't series. They said an inch to the one side would have killed him. Or if the bullet went an inch in the other direction, he would have lost the use of his left arm." explained the father.

"I kept watching the news and no word. Then they said he was fine. Sometimes I don't trust those reporters. What really did happen?' the father-in-law asked.

Goku quickly explained what happened. The two talked a little while longer. Yawning, he headed up to bed. Sleep didn't come easy. Goku tossed and turned all night. His mind going over the day's events. He was lucky. Everything turned out for the best and Gohan will be fine.

* * *

"Trunks, will you just eat?" Vegeta was trying to get his so to eat.

Trunks was sitting in his highchair, playing with his oatmeal. He had it all over himself and some even landed in Vegeta's hair.

"Yucky." Trunks yelled, throwing a small handful at his father.

Vegeta easily dodged the flying mush. "Eat your oatmeal or you won't get to play with Goten when he gets here."

"Gowen!" the chibi cried.

"Did Goku say what time he'll be here?" Bulma asked, stirring the bacon in the pan.

"No. He didn't want to take him to the hospital."

"Poor Goku. I just wish there was something we can do to help. I don't think he has the money to pay the medical bills."

"I don't think so either. Money's tight right now." the prince said trying to wipe Trunks' face.

"Done." the chibi smiled.

"Not done."

"Done."

"Finish."

"Done."

"Finish it."

"Done!"

"Trunks, finish it or no playing with Goten."

"Play with Gowen!"

"Eat."

"No." Trunks was becoming angry. He crossed his arms just like his father does when he's mad. He wanted to play with his friend.

Vegeta was beginning to loose his patents. His son wouldn't eat. Every time he has oatmeal, he won't eat it. He would always go after the food on his dad's plate.

"Anybody here!"

Goku walked into the kitchen, carrying Goten. Seeing each other, the chibis cried excitably. Seeing Trunks and then seeing Vegeta with oatmeal in his hair, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me guess, he won't eat the oatmeal again?" asked Goku.

"No." Vegeta answered.

Goten looked up at his father and pointed at the table. "Food."

"Food? You can't be hungry already. I just fed you."

"Food. Twunks."

"If Trunks sees Goten eating, then maybe he will finally eat." Vegeta suggested.

"It might work." Bulma said.

Goku put Goten in the highchair as Bulma sat a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. As soon as the bowl was played before him, Goten attacked it. Trunks watch as his friend eat. The older chibi looked between Goten and his bowl several time. Shrugging his shoulders, he started to eat.

"It worked." the woman exclaimed.

"Told you. Monkey see. Monkey do." Vegeta smirked.

The three parents watched as the two chibis ate. Ever since Goten started to crawl, he would follow Trunks around all day. Before that, Trunks would drag him on a blanket. The first time he did that, Bulma took a picture. They were becoming close friends. Whenever Gohan, Videl or Tention are over, the son of Vegeta and Bulma would always want to play.

"I better get going." Goku announced. "Thanks for watching Goten."

"No problem, Goku. Just drop him off whenever you need to," said the woman.

"Thanks," Goku went over to his son and kissed his forehead. "Be good, Goten." The chibi glanced up at his father and smiled.

"We'll be over later to see Gohan." Vegeta stated.

"Okay. See ya then."

The taller Saiyan waved good-bye as he walked out of the kitchen. A loud laugh caught the parent's attention. They turned to see the two chibis throwing oatmeal at each other. Rolling their eyes, Vegeta and Bulma each grabbed a chibi and headed to the bathroom to clean them off.

* * *

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Nothing's on." Gohan said disgusted as he turned off the TV.

He was finding it hard to get comfortable. He didn't sleep well last night because he couldn't lay on his left side. And every half an hour, a nurse was coming in to check on him. Gohan couldn't wait until he was out of there. The demi-Saiyan never really cared for hospitals. Even after all the times he was in one.

Because of his Saiyan hearing, he could hear some of the nurses out in the hall talking. They ere talking about him and Goku. Some of the nurses were saying how gorgeous Goku was and wondered how good he was in bed. Gohan smirked and shook his head. He's been hearing that a lot now. Between the girls at school, the single women teachers and a few single mothers, he heard it all. Hell, even some males wondered too. He knew his dad wasn't ready to date yet. If ever. His parents loved each other very much and married at a young age. Even though the difficult times, they never gave up. Ever night while Goku was gone after he defeated Freiza, Gohan could hear his mom praying that Goku would return home safe. The only time Goku would date is if he was forced into doing it or he found someone he could love. All Gohan wanted was for his dad to be happy.

"There's my grandson." the Ox King exclaimed as he walked into the room.

Seeing his grandpa, Gohan smiled. He loved his grandpa. Ever since he could remember, the large man was there. The demi-Saiyan knew that he would be left with the kingdom whenever he dies. He had suspicions that's reason the Ox King wanted to speak to his dad that day. The large man left everything to him and he wanted Goku to be the witness of the will.

"Hi, grandpa."

"How you feeling?"

"Tired. Couldn't sleep. I kept wanting to lay on my left side but couldn't. Arm's sore." the thirteen year old said.

"It'll be sore for awhile. Don't worry. I bet as soon as you're out of here, your dad will give you a senzu bean." the man said.

"I wish I have one right now. Or Dende."

The Ox King chuckled. "That's my boy. So how are things going at school?"

"Okay. My teachers are dumb. I know more then they do. The food could be better though."

"And how's Videl?"

A deep blush appeared on his cheeks. Ever since he turned thirteen, he started to go through Saiyan puberty. He's starting to notice Videl's body a lot more. And he's starting to think nasty things too. When this started to happen, Vegeta, Goku and Bulma sat both boyfriend and girlfriend down and explained what was going to happen. Videl thought it was cool that her boyfriend was thinking nasty things about her. Whenever he would think or dream or fantasies, Gohan would write it down. No one knew of the journal.

"You two getting that series?" the grandfather asked.

"Yeah. Things are getting that series. I love her." Gohan exclaimed.

The man smiled. "I'm glade you found someone. So, when does the sex start?" He have an evil grin.

Gohan was shocked to hear his grandpa say something like that. His jaw dropped opened. Eve since Cell, he was finding it easier to talk to the older man about anything. But he never thought they would talk about sex.

"Grandpa! I can't believe you just asked that!"

"What? It was an honest question."

"That's something Master Roshi would say!" Gohan exclaimed.

The large man laughed harder. All their friends were wondering as well. The Z fighters were starting to take bets as to when they start having sex. Goku didn't care as long as Gohan talked to him before hand.

An orderly came into the room, carrying a tray. The demi-Saiyan wrinkled his noise when he saw his breakfast. He told the orderly to take it away. The orderly informed him that he has to eat or the doctor won't be happy. As soon as the orderly left, Gohan pushed the tray away from him. He would rather starve before he ate that stuff. The Ox King was ready to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat when Goku arrived.

When the father arrived, he was out of breath and his clothes were disarranged. The cause: the media outside. He was trying to enter the hospital when all the reporters mobbed him. Sure he could have handled them. But he didn't want to show his true power. The police finally came to rescue him.

"Where's Goten?" Gohan asked when he didn't see his little brother. "Or did you leave him outside as a distraction?" he smiled.

"No. He should be getting into trouble with Trunks. I didn't want to drag him here." Goku answered.

"With nothing to do, he would get very cranky."

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" Goku asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Better. Arm's still sore and I'm tried. Couldn't sleep. Tention called this morning. He wanted to know how I was going. Then Videl stopped by real quick before school. She was her for ten minutes before running out saying she was late." A bid smile crossed his face at the thought of his girlfriend. "That's my girl."

"As soon as you're out of here, we'll see if Korin has any senzu beans left. If not, a trip to the lookout?" the father suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." the son said.

The smell of food, good food, filtered into the room. The Ox King entered the room carrying five containers. Seeing the containers, Gohan's eyes widen and drool began to drip from his mouth. He knew the food was for him. Sitting the containers in front of his grandson, Gohan started to woof the food down. Several times Goku tried to snatch a piece of toast only to have his hand blasted. His father-in-law joked about never to steal food from a Saiyan. Especially a hungry Saiyan.

Doctor Chew came in a while later. Gohan kept begging to go home. Laughing, the doctor said no even after being told that the boy would fine a senzu bean or go see his guardian friend. Some time later, the Ox King left. Goku stayed with his son. The father didn't want to leave his son. The two watched television and talked. At lunchtime, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten came for a visit. The chibis were excited to see Gohan. They kept wanting to crawl all over him. The adults were trying to keep them off of the boy in fear they would hurt Gohan accidentally.

Around three o'clock, the door opened and Videl and Tention bolted in. Videl was smothering her boyfriend with kissed while Tention crushed his friend in a hug. Everyone in school thought Gohan was a hero. And how brave he was to take the bullet for his brother. Gohan didn't like it. They were getting too much attention. Soon someone will start snooping around and discover their secretes.

Goku was forced to leave when visiting hours were over. The Saiyan Instant Transmission to Capsule Corp. He was exhausted. He never left the hospital all day. Ever so often, he called to check on Goten. He knew the chibi was in good hands.

* * *

When Goku arrived at Capsule Corp, he found Vegeta in the living room, watching a movie. Seeing the taller Saiyan, the prince motioned for him to be quite and pointed to the floor by the television. Laying on a blanket, surrounded by toys, were Trunks and Goten, sound asleep.

"They exhausted themselves." Vegeta explained quietly.

Goku chuckled as he sat down on the couch beside his friend. "Where's Bulma?"

"Office. She's going through all the phone messages for you and Gohan."

"I wish people would leave us alone." Goku stated as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch.

"I know. If someone starts sniffing around and discover our secretes, who knows what will happen. In the meantime, I'll be teaching you, Gohan and Bulma Saiyan. I've already deleted the translator."

"Okay." They sat there for a few minutes, not saying anything. "Thank you."

"For what?" asked the prince.

"For being there for me. You're a great friend, Vegeta. I'm glade you're here." exclaimed the younger man.

"I should be thanking you. You, Gohan and Bulma gave me a second chance. After Cell, I stopped to see what I have and I found I made a home here. I had a friend who wouldn't give up on me, a woman I loved and three wonderful children. With everything that happened, I discovered feelings I never knew I had. I stopped thinking about myself and started thinking about others. I want Trunks to grow up knowing he's loved."

"You've changed so much that sometimes it's hard to picture the old you." said Goku. "Three children?"

"Trunks, Mairi and Gohan. And now Goten. I think of Gohan and Goten as my boys too. So I guess you could figure out what was going through my head when you called. I feared the worst. Not knowing what was going on. No one telling us anything. But I kept telling myself that he's a Saiyan and a fighter. He would pull through. And he did." explained Vegeta.

"Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, a family man."

The two friends smiled at each other. Ever since Chichi died, they became closer. Nothing could break their friendship.

The two talked for a while. Bulma found them holding their sleeping sons. The chibis woke up at one point, saw their dads, claimed up into their laps and fell asleep. Goku left shortly there after. He had a busy day the next day. Gohan was being released plus the media. A day he wasn't looking forward too.

* * *

"I say we blow them up."

"Vegeta!"

"What? It's the truth. They're annoying me."

The man glanced over at his wife. Bulma had one of her "I can't believe you, Vegeta" looks. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. The husband and wife and Goku were being escorted through a side entrance of the hospital so they could avoid the media.

Because Gohan was leaving the hospital, the media wanted him to speak about what happened. When the three arrived, the head of the hospital told Goku this. The Earth raised Saiyan wanted nothing to do with the media. He asked Bulma to talk to media. She agreed to be the Son's spoke person.

The hospital was extra busy. There was more security patrolling the halls. The three arrived at the Gohan's room. They found the boy standing at the window, looking out. His left arm was up in a sling. Hearing the three adults entering, Gohan looked up at them.

"No one can get into the hospital because of them. Because of me." said Gohan.

"You did the right thing by protecting Goten. The media needed something to report on. Something exciting. It's bad timing that's all."

"I know. I just don't like the attention." the boy stated.

"We all don't." Bulma said stepping up to the boy.

"Doctor Chew was in. He said my arm looks fine and I get to leave."

"I say we get the hell out of here then." Vegeta spoke up.

"Let me go see if I can fine someone with the paper work." Bulma said, leaving the room.

"In the meantime, lets get you dressed." Goku exclaimed sitting the duffle bag on the bed.

Vegeta pulled the curtain so they had some privacy. Carefully, the two men removed the sling. Gohan winced a little when they removed the gown. Digging through the bag, Goku pulled out a pair of shorts, a button down shirt and a pair of sneakers. The two men had to help Gohan dress himself. As Goku was tying the shoes, Vegeta helped up the shirt on and button it. Gohan couldn't wait to get out of there and heal his arm. Then he wouldn't feel so helpless.

The boy sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the two adults talking when Bulma, Doctor Chew and the head of the hospital entered the room. The three Saiyans could tell Bulma wasn't happy.

"How are you feeling, Gohan?" the head of the hospital asked.

"I want out of here." Gohan hissed.

"And you are. But…"

"But?" Goku asked.

"The media wants Gohan and you to speak. They are waiting in the press room." the man finished.

"No." declared Gohan.

"It's too late. Don't have a choice." Bulma snapped.

"Fine." Goku's voice growled.

* * *

Goku signed the paper work to release Gohan. The nurse disappeared and returned with a wheelchair. The group headed down to the pressroom to face the media. As they walked, Goku took over pushing his son in the wheelchair. The father didn't want to speak. All he wanted to do was to take his son home. He never did care for being in the public eye. He was a private person.

As they got closer to the pressroom, they could hear the media talking. Gohan asked if he has to speak or even go into the room. The head f the hospital told him yes. Goku made it clear that if Gohan tells any of them he was tired or in pain, they were leaving.

Once at the door, the head of the hospital and Doctor Chew stepped into the room. The room quieted down when the man stepped up to the podium. Goku didn't listen to what was being said. He was too busy talking to Vegeta. The two Saiyans were making plans on how they could blow up the room fill with reports. Ever so often, Bulma would tell them to be quite. Then Gohan got into the fun. Before they knew it, they were being motioned into the room.

Once they stepped into the room, camera flashes went off. Questions upon questions were being fired at them. A man put the microphones on the table Gohan was wheeled to. Goku sat on one side while Bulma sat on the other side. Vegeta stood behind them, as if he was guarding Gohan.

"Gohan, Jack Emerson from Star Global." a man said standing up.

"I know who you are. You're that gossip reporter who loves ruining people's lives." Gohan snapped.

"I just report on what people wants to hear." Jack stated, smiling.

"Yeah, lies." Vegeta hissed.

A buzz filled the room. It seemed that none of the other reporters there liked Jack every well. Someone chuckled while others made comments about being told off again. Some of the reporters publicly stated they didn't like him and how he reports on things. They even tried to get him banned from any newspaper or television news program. But a sleazy television network picked him up and gave him his own show. A show that was on any other channel would have been canceled a long time ago.

"Who are you?" asked the reporter.

"None of your business." the prince hissed.

"By the way you're standing there, it seems that you're a bodyguard of some sort." said Jack.

"Yeah I am. Guarding Gohan from assholes like you."

"Vegeta!" Goku growled turning to look at his friend.

He knew Vegeta meant well and was just looking after Gohan. But right now they didn't want anymore unwanted attention. Vegeta saw that in Goku's eyes. And he suddenly felt bad. Not just for Goku but for Gohan. The boy had gone threw a lot in the past two and half days. Vegeta was scared when he learned the boy that had grown to be a son to him, was shot. As they waited for information on Gohan, his mind kept replaying last weekend. He, Gohan and Goku were out training. Vegeta was teaching him a new ki attack and the boy mastered it in record time. Vegeta was very proud of him. Putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder, he smiled proudly down at the boy as the boy smiled brightly up at him.

"Vegeta? Are you a friend of the Sons or someone they hired?" Jack smirked. He was trying to get Vegeta pissed. He wanted some action out of this press conference. He was already smelling a story from the Sons.

"He's a friend." Goku snapped back.

"He's my husband." Bulma spoke.

Everyone in the room was shocked. They had heard the rumors that Bulma Brief was married and had a kid. But never saw the husband or the kid. Now standing before them was the mysterious husband. A husband that had an attitude and was gorgeous on top of that.

"So, you're the rumored husband. A lot of us thought you were just made up. A ploy to keep men away. Darn. Well, I guess I won't be going after Bulma then." Jack chuckled. Now that he learned the truth about the husband, now he would like to know who this Vegeta person really is.

Vegeta growled and started towards Jack when both Bulma and Goku stopped him. They whispered something to him. Before stepping back into his pervious spot, the Saiyan price glared at the reporter. The three knew what the reporter was trying to do. He was trying to get reaction from Vegeta. And the prince almost gave him one. They also knew if they haven't stopped him, then he would have gone over and punched the man.

"If you don't have a question, then I suggest you sit down so someone else could ask one." Goku growled in a harsh tone. He didn't want it to sound harsh but the way he was feeling at the moment, he didn't care.

"Touchy, Goku. I was just making a statement. I'll get to my question in a minute." Jack stated, smirking.

_/ That's it//_ Gohan yelled through the training bond he had with Goku and Vegeta. "You don't have minute. Shut up and sit down. We're through talking to you." Gohan snapped, sending a glare towards the man.

Gohan's outburst shocked everyone. Well, almost everyone. The two full blooded Saiyans and the blue hair woman smirked at each other. Doctor Chew quickly recovered from the shock and smiled. He knew Gohan took his little temper fits from Chichi. Like mother like son. He knew if she were there now, she would be proud of him.

Jack couldn't believe Gohan said that. Just by looking at the boy, he looked a bit shy and quite. But from what he had heard about Gohan Son, he was anything but shy and quite. He had friends, good grade, hell; his teachers were calling him a mini genius. And his fighting skills are rumored to rival that of Goku's. Since no one has ever seen him fight, except Videl Satan and possible some of his friends, it was only hear say. Jack had a feeling that there was something more to Gohan. Hell the whole Brief and Son families. A plan started to form.

Questions after questions were asked. Gohan and Goku answered them as honestly as they could. Some question came too close to their secretes. They had to word their responses just right so nothing would revealed.

"Gohan, how does it feel to have the legendary martial artist as your dad?" Jack asked, standing up. Gohan glared at him. "I heard this question from many people. Especially from kids. Goku's a hero to a lot of young kids who would like to take up fighting. And a hero to a lot of others. Everyone's wondering how it feels."

/ _You don't have to answer that._/Goku told him son.

_/No. I'll answer it./_ the teen answered back.

/ _Just blast the bastard and get it over with_. / Vegeta chimed in.

/ _Vegeta!_ / both father and son exclaimed.

/ _What? _/

"What can I say? He's my dad. I never knew he was famous until I started school."

"What about your mom, Chichi?" Jack asked.

"What about her?" Gohan wondered where he was going.

"A princess and fighter herself. How do you feel about trying to be a normal thirteen year and being a prince at the same time?" Jack smirked again.

A warning signal was going off in Goku's head. He didn't like how Jack brought up Chichi like that. Sure they were asked they were coping with Chichi's death. But something about that question Goku didn't like. The same warning signal was going off in Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta's heads.

"For you're information, when Chichi and I married, she gave that up. She wanted a normal, quite life with her family. Gohan is NOT a prince." Goku jumped in before Gohan could answered. He voice raised on the word 'Not' to put some emissive on the word.

The room was quite. Gohan leaned over and quietly spoke with Goku. The head of the hospital stepped over to see what was going on. He told him that the interrogation, as the Saiyans called it, was over. Gohan was starting to get tired and his arm was starting to hurt. The head of the hospital announced that the press conference was over. The reporters were shouting last minute questions. Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Gohan ignored them. As quickly as possible, they hurried out of there.

* * *

The Trip to the Son house didn't take long. Gohan's arm started to hurt more and started to itch. After they took off, Goku asked Bulma to hurry them home. Goku was relieved that the interview was over. Just being in that room with all the questions, made him uncomfortable. He never cared or wanted fame. He did what he wanted or got the job done. Then there was that uneasy feeling. It was more like a bad feeling. And it has something to do with Jack Emerson. Even Vegeta had the feeling.

When they arrived, all the Z fighters were gathered together outside. They wanted to see how Gohan was doing. As soon as Gohan got out of the plane, Videl and Tention ran to him and hugged him.

"Nice press conference." Tien said as the adults joined the group.

The three were confused. "It was live on almost every channel." Yamcha explained.

"Live?" the four exclaimed.

"Yup. That ass Jack Emerson dedicated his whole show to it." Hercule added.

"Fuck." Goku hissed.

It shocked the Z fighters, except Gohan, Bulma and Vegeta, of the language Goku was using. They never heard him swore like that. Of course no one was allowed to swear in front of Chichi. Another sign Chichi was gone.

"Um…excuse me!" Gohan shouted. Everyone turned to him. "Did anyone bother to bring a senzu bean with them?"

"Korin said the new batch won't be ready for another three weeks." answered Piccolo.

Gohan's jaw dropped opened when he heard that. He would have to wait three weeks before he could heal his arm. Then he remembered Dende. "Okay. Where's Dende?

"Gohan, I think it be best to let your arm heal naturally." Goku told his son.

The teenager couldn't believe what he was hearing. Usually during training, they use a senzu bean to heal their wounds. He doesn't understand why this time was different. Plus Goku even said about using a senzu bean or asking Dende to heal his arm. "Dad, I don't understand. You said. . ."

"I know what I said. That was before the press conference. I don't want to draw any more attention to us. Especially Jack Emerson. I don't trust that guy." explained Goku.

"Damn." Gohan hissed miserably.

"Gohan." Goku had a hard tone in his voice.

"Sorry." his son said in a low voice.

Goku didn't care if Gohan swore as long as he didn't say it in front of others and the chibis. The father knew his son wouldn't do anything to go against him. That's why Goku lets Gohan do what ever he wanted.

The Z fighters tried to figure out what they could do so anyone snooping around wouldn't discover any of their secretes. None of them trusted Jack Emerson. They knew what the man was capable of doing and would go to the extreme to find a piece of information. They were afraid of what would happen if Jack exposed Gohan for defeating Cell and that would happen if he exposed the Saiyans.

* * *

In a dark office on the East Side of Satan City, Jack Emerson stared at the television screen. He was watching the recording of the press conference from earlier that day. Goku and Gohan were anxious to get out of there. The statement Goku made about wanting to be left alone, just the way he said it, Jack knew the Sons were hiding something.

Because Goku was a mystery and no one knew who he really was, Jack decided to get to the bottom and try to learn who Goku Son really was.

Laying beside him on the desk was a folder marked, "Goku Son: The Legendary Martial Artist. But Who is He Really?" Jack found his newest project.

"I will find out who you really are, Goku. And when I do, I will expose you for who you really are."

* * *

Five hundred miles away, the Son House sat quietly. Goten was in bed and Gohan was falling asleep on the couch, watching television. Sitting at the kitchen table, Goku was busy making out bills. He was relieved to hear that all of Gohan's medical expensive would be taken care of. The father started to wonder how they would pay for it.

Earlier, after everyone had gone home, Goku was trying to balance the checkbook. As he was doing so, he noticed that money was slowly decreeing. He and Chichi knew money would be tight with the new baby. They shouldn't have a problem. But Goku was noticing they were starting to have trouble. When he saw that, the father asked the son to double-check his math in case he added wrong. He had done it right. Gohan became concerned. Goku told his son they were all right. There were some things they wouldn't be buying. They were just going to buy the necessaries.

Looking over to where his son was sound asleep, Goku started thinking. He's going to have to do something. If not, they won't have any money and no place to live. What Goku didn't know was the rough road that they were heading towards. A road that was filled with bumps and troubles.

* * *

The trouble has started and the road before the Sons is dark. What other troubles will show themselves?

Well? What do you think? Don't forget to review!


End file.
